


The Forever Game

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Forever Game [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drama, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 81,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do not trust whispered words overheard in a public place.” And now 17 years later, that lack of trust has paid off, and the Dark Lord is screwing his mate into the mattress after being elected the Minister of Magic.</p><p>Fic goes from the rise of the Dark Lord in the UK to show the rise of the Dark Lord and his Mate in the rest of the world. There is a plot in this... but there is a lot of porn as well. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out with the thought 'I want to write more HV action'. Now, don't get me wrong, I love writing Weapon but it's plot heavy so the underlying thought was really, I want to write more smut, simpler smut as in more sex less plot. There was some thought of I wanted Voldemort to be a creature so he is. The thing was I really wanted to write the action and it started out great… then it got a plot. ARGH! I just can't let a fic go nice and easy without rational explanations for stuff… which means fic time for events that aren't smut! I've tried to keep them to a minimum, I really did so I hope the final product it okay. There are a few non smut chapters, but they fill out the back story which gives us a logical reason for the sex. They are scattered throughout.  
> Thank you to Akira-sun and Kudzia for beta-ing

**_The Forever Game  
Courting I_ **

       The newly appointed Minister of Magic drove himself into the pliant body beneath him. He especially enjoyed the soft cries of delight his actions were drawing from the perfect mouth. He ground his hips forward and wrapped his arms around his partner's body, pulling the young wizard up so that his back rested against his chest. With one hand he reached around the youthful body to wrap one hand around the straining cock as his other tweaked at the nipples. With each pinch at a firm nipple he stroked his hand up and down.

       Each movement forward brought a melodious whine and after a few more pleasurable thrusts the new Minister bent slightly and nibbled at the tip of one ear before he whispered. "What do you want?"

       There was a gasp and his lover panted. "Please!"

       He licked where he had nibbled before and repeated his question. "What do you want?"

       "Please, please! I need to cum!" Harry yelled.

       He laughed. "There now, Harry, my love, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He laughed. The man known as the Dark Lord rolled himself and his beloved over so that the young man was lying on top of him though he kept his arms wrapped around his Harry. He stroked Harry's erection, abandoning his nipples as he moved his other hand to rub and caress his balls.

       Harry leaned his head back, gasping as pleasurable waves of bliss spread through him. He flexed his muscles doing his best to close his sphincter around the cock inside him before he relaxed and repeated the motion. The Dark Lord groaned into his ear and Harry smiled broadly. He loved that reaction, just as he loved the feel of the Dark Lord inside him. He managed to get his feet beneath him to raise himself up slightly so that he could move up and down on the hard member that was impaling him.

       The man known to most of the Wizarding world as the Dark Lord Voldemort was tonight tender and yet demanding. They had only made love this exuberantly once before, on the night of Harry's seventeenth birthday, when he had come of age. Not that their lovemaking wasn't usually tender and gratifying but there was something different about tonight. The Dark Lord was unrestrained but exceedingly careful not to hurt his destined mate. On the night of his birthday the reason was obvious; their years of waiting had come to an end. That night Harry had been nervous but also curious about how their relationship would change though he needn't have worried. He'd known the Dark Lord all his life and had known what that night would bring, it had been promised to him for as long as he could remember and it was every bit as pleasurable as his beloved had claimed it would be.

       That night, Voldemort had kissed and teased him, fingering him for what felt like hours to prepare and relax him. But the red eyed man had done more than that, he'd sucked, and nibbled, and licked, and pleasured Harry until he was almost out of his mind with feeling. And then, and only then, when Harry had begged him, when Harry had needed him, had the Dark Lord slowly, gently penetrated him. And that had felt incredible! They had started out carefully but as Harry had relaxed, as he had realized how good it felt, and they became wilder and more energetic. Harry loved every minute of the excitement and the feeling of fullness and he woke the next morning slightly sore but still feeling the lethargy only sexual exhaustion could bring.

       It felt the same tonight. Harry had been working on his homework when his lover had swept into the chambers they shared and immediately he could sense Voldemort's need and desire. Something had happened today, something that made the Dark Lord so very happy and in his happiness he wished to celebrate. Harry didn't even know what it was because he found himself brushed off the chair and practically thrown on to the bed. Not that he minded, having sex with his beloved was definitely a better alternative to his homework and he'd quickly moved around, rising to his knees on the soft mattress and wrapping his arms around his lover as they kissed.

       He'd known in the instant that his lips touched his beloved that the Dark Lord wasn't interested in going slow. Tonight he was demanding and Harry quickly moved his hands towards the Dark Lord's groin to find him already partially erect. Harry didn't worry about his clothes as he caressed and petted the Dark Lord, running his hands over the older man's body through the robes he had worn today. Harry smiled against the Dark Lord's mouth when he felt his cloths vanished. His lover was sometimes so predictable and he felt arms wrap around him so that the red eyed man's hands could kneed his buttocks. He was pushed over on to his back as the Dark Lord raised one leg to climb on to the bed. Harry bucked, flicking his legs out and wrapped them around his lover's waist. It wasn't long before he felt the slight surge of magic and his arse tingled as the magic took effect, cleaning and lubricating him for his beloved's already engorged organ.

       It was only a moment later that one finger began probing his anus. Harry giggled as the Dark Lord wriggled his digit around stretching him. It tickled and as he threw back his head Voldemort swooped, alternating kissing and nibbling his neck. A second finger joined the first and Harry moaned as he was methodically stretched. As a third finger was added Harry quivered when his mate deliberately brushed against his prostate that made him melt. He could barely think around the explosion of pleasure that were coursing through him. His cock rose, rock hard and he reached his hands for the Dark Lord's, stroking that velvet covered member and rubbing it as much as he could. Voldemort was insistent tonight, but Harry felt so good and as always he was amazed that he could make such a powerful man lose so much control.

       Harry laughed as strong hands seized his hips and he was hauled upwards. He wrapped his legs around the Dark Lord, looking up into burning red eyes that consumed him. The Dark Lord's straining member pressed against his buttocks and he leaned over, wrapping one arm around Harry's waist to hold him in place as his other hand went to his cock to position it. Harry helped as much as he could, keeping his legs firmly locked around the older man and his hands wrapped around the Dark Lord's strong shoulders, his hands fisting in the black hair as he tried to force the older man's head down to meet his own so they could kiss.

       His beloved ran his cock head over Harry's opening a few times, caressing the soft skin before he pressed it against the younger wizard's sphincter and pushed in. The green eyed boy was stretched and ready but it was always a shock with the intrusion before his mate deliberately hit that spot and Harry saw stars.

       Voldemort let himself fall back slightly so that he stood at the edge of the bed, his grip pulling Harry with him. Their bed was high but the Dark Lord had made it that way so he could use his whole weight to pound into Harry's young and willing body from this position. He held Harry's hips firmly and after a few grinding motions he pulled back leaving just the head of his cock in the tight warmth of his beloved before he plunged back in.

       The tiny gasp Harry made was music to Voldemort's ears and he bent slightly as he continued to pump into the velvet warmth. The Dark Lord swallowed all other cries as he locked his mouth to Harry's and his tongue demanded entry. Harry was a soft pliant form beneath him, beautifully curved to fit to his body as if they were one being. The green eyed boys sheath was hot and it gripped his shaft tightly pulling him inside, deeper and deeper with each thrust into Harry's core. Their closeness pressed Harry's erection between them and the Dark Lord reached down to stroke it, even as his mate clawed at his back.

       Today he had finally been appointed as the Minister of Magic. It was a position he had coveted with his rise to power, but had initially decided to avoid, preferring to control things from the shadows. As his mate had grown and as his manipulations grew more daring he had realized he would need the rank. There was only so much you could do through flunkies, no matter how well controlled they were. He was pleased when the official announcement was made and he had been required to speak with the flock of reporters. Though while his mind had been detailing the plans he could now put in place, the greater part of his attention was imagining how Harry would look beneath the Ministerial desk, cherry red lips stretched around his prick. It could be taken as given that very soon Harry would be accompanying him throughout the day. The Dark Lord had had fifteen and a half years of forced abstinence while he waited for his mate to grow old enough and one did so need the comfort of another before the weight of responsibility ground one into nothingness.

       As he pounded into the tight hot passage he lost himself in the feel and taste of Harry's body. The smell of his beloved's arousal was intoxicating and he licked at the small form beneath him, loving the way Harry lifted himself slightly to place butterfly kisses on his throat. The gesture was tender and gentle despite the rough, frenetic nature of their lovemaking and Voldemort half-closed his red eyes as he gazed down at the boy beneath him, remembering how this had all begun.

 


	2. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and to those who gave kudos.
> 
> Thank you to Kudzia for betaing.
> 
> -blah- Parseltongue

**_The Forever Game  
Courting_ **

       As Voldemort pounded into the tight hot passage he lost himself in the feel and taste of Harry’s body. The smell of his beloved’s arousal was intoxicating and he licked at the small form beneath him, loving the way Harry lifted himself slightly to place butterfly kisses on his throat. The gesture was tender and gentle despite the rough, frenetic nature of their lovemaking and Voldemort half-closed his red eyes as he gazed down at the boy beneath him, remembering how this had all begun.

       _-Well that is interesting,- Voldemort commented to the room, his voice sibilant in the darkness. His servant Severus Snape had reported hearing a very interesting conversation between Albus Dumbledore and some unknown witch. That wasn’t too unusual except they had been discussing a prophecy and from the words it supposedly dealt with his downfall. At least that’s what anyone listening would believe._

       _He’d been tempted to act, to just go kill the two children who fit the requirements but something held him back. He knew how tricky Dumbledore could be and it seemed prudent to gather more information. Snape had been only too happy to help him kidnap the witch from Dumbledore’s clutches. The man was willing to do anything if it kept that other woman safe. The Dark Lord didn’t care. He had learned the hard way to be triply cautious where the Headmaster was involved. His power, his cunning, even his beauty did not move the ancient wizard and the man had been a frustrating road block for decades! It would change soon enough but while Dumbledore was still alive, caution was called for._

       _It had been a simple enough task to grab the witch, one Sybil Trelawny and his questioning had been ruthless. She’d insisted that the prophecy she’d spoken was true but in the presence of Voldemort’s serpents she had stunk of the lie. She’d been quivering when he’d ripped into her mind. Not for nothing had the red eyed wizard spent so long studying Legilmency and he’d found the oblivate and other evidence of tampering in her mind. The touch felt like Dumbledore and with little care the Dark Lord shredded the blocks and found himself listening to the woman’s voice as she spoke the true prophecy._

       _There was a prophecy. It was just not the one Severus had been allowed to hear. Oh it was close, it flowed and sounded similar, and Dumbledore had done a great job in manipulating the words but it was not the same._

       _-The one with the power to complete the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord shall make equal exchange, for he shall have power unknown over the Dark Lord... Both may die at the hand of the other for neither can live if the other merely subsists...-_

       _Voldemort was not aware he spoke the words aloud until an old voice, one almost dusty with disuse, spoke. -That is very interesting.-_

       _The Dark Lord turned to see hooded yellow eyes flash in the darkness and he was surprised as one of the oldest basilisks in existence slithered slowly out of the shadows. The snake was massive, its jaws could swallow him whole but the ancient serpent merely tasted the air, flickering its huge tongue towards Trelawny before it turned its gaze back to Voldemort. The serpent’s deadly eyes were hidden behind its inner eyelid. -What was the falsehood spoken?- the basilisk asked._

       _-The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives,- the Dark Lord hissed the adjusted prophecy Dumbledore had planted into the witch’s mind. He’d also seen the coaching the ancient wizard had given the woman, the instructions on exactly what should be said and how so that Severus would run straight back to his Lord._

       _-Very interesting,- the massive basilisk said again resting its head on the floor which allowed Voldemort to see the brilliant crest on his head. -I hope you realise you should embrace the true prophecy?-_

       _-I should give someone power over me?- Almost instinctively the dark wizard railed against that. As a young man, as a wizard, as a Dark Lord, as everything he was he had devoted a lot of time to ensuring that he was the one with power, that he was the one who controlled all events. He was not about to voluntarily let some brat have power over him, especially not a power he did not know!_

       _-Of course,- the old basilisk seemed surprised at his rancour. -You are immortal,- the large serpent started and Voldemort was so upset he didn’t even feel elation at the confirmation that his long sought after goal was already within his grasp. It was one thing to believe yourself immortal, and he did, but it was quite another to know.-But you were bred from a mortal mother and so I tell you this not to cause pain or anger, but because you need to know.- The basilisk paused looking towards the Dark Lord._

       _Voldemort trembled as he listened to the serpent’s words. It was only because this was such an old basilisk that he had not struck out in anger or ordered them to silence. He may be a speaker and while normal serpents would obey him, a basilisk of this age was not beholden to him. He would be wise to listen, to at least understand why the serpent thought what it did before he dismissed the reasoning. -Go on,- he said finally, his tone conveying his reluctance._

       _-Speaker know this, humans, and thus wizards are not meant to be immortal. I have watched your kind for thousands of years and there is something missing within you. That’s why I’ve seen the most ancient of vampires, those who fear death eventually willing walk into the sun. But speaker, I have seen other human immortals who remain, who do not feel that their immortality is a curse. They live, they do not merely survive as so many immortals do. They are different.-_

       _Despite his reluctance, Voldemort was intrigued. -How are they different?-_

       _-It is simple. They all have someone. Even amongst those of us who are immortal, the centuries are more easily lived when they are shared. You enjoy your immortality now, but as time continues like all human immortals you will find it a curse. Find instead now your equal, the one who you will share your centuries with.-_

       _-So why chose now to tell me this?-_

       _-Listen to the words of the true prophecy ‘neither can live if the other merely subsists,’- the great basilisk hissed the prophecy’s ending and the Dark Lord heard again the words._

       _-Neither can live,- he whispered to himself as he finally understood. He could survive for centuries, he was immortal as the basilisk had said, but he could not truly live while this prophecy child merely survived. And he could not kill them for then he would never know completion and if he was only partially complete then he would never know his full power. That could not be allowed._

       _The Dark Lord breathed deeply as his mind, always so active and quick to grasp new spells and potions, always quick to see innovative ways of applying them that others were blind to, struggled now to understand another line in the prophecy. ‘For he shall have power unknown over the Dark Lord.’ -So...- Voldemort hissed the word. -This power the prophecy child shall have is that thing Dumbledore calls love?-_

       _The great basilisk laughed. -So you do understand. Immortals need love, just like mortals. In fact immortals may need it more than mortals.-_

       Voldemort came back to himself, vibrating his hips in a rapid staccato that pushed his cock deep into Harry’s young body. The young wizard cried out with each thrust, gasping as every intrusion hit his sweet spot sending stars dancing in front of his vision. Oh yes, Voldemort understood and he loved his mate but one thing the prophecy had forgotten to mention was how much power he would have over his beloved. Each could stop the other with a glance and the Dark Lord was strangely content with that arrangement. Not that his beloved wanted to stop him and the Dark Lord made sure that his Harry was far from any of the daily unpleasantness he dealt with.

       “Please!” Harry cried out from beneath him and the Dark Lord paused in his rapid assault on the youthful body, slowing his thrusts, enjoying the soft sensual pleasure as he altered his speed, pulling his cock almost completely out of Harry’s hot moist tunnel before he drove it back in. He could smell that Harry was close. His black hair was dishevelled and his glorious emerald eyes were closed as he concentrated on the feelings his lover was invoking in him. The Dark Lord could feel moisture on his stomach from the young wizard’s leaking prick and he smiled. It was the day of his ascension to the position of Minister of Magic but he wanted his beloved to cum first.

       Voldemort pulled Harry up and he leaned back from the bed, supporting them both. Harry’s legs were still wrapped around him and his head was now over one shoulder as Harry did his best to lever himself up so that he could fall deeper on to his lovers velvet steel member. His own erection was pressed between them and the friction of their stomachs was enough to keep him hard. Confidently the Dark Lord reached around his lover, placing his hands on firm buttocks. He squeezed them before he lifted Harry off his cock. Harry cried out but before his sphincter could close Voldemort spun himself to sit on the edge of the bed and he settled Harry back into his lap, putting the head of his prick into Harry’s butt and allowing his lover to slip back down on to him under his own weight. Harry gasped, arching his back to drive himself deeper and squirming to create a pleasurable friction. To avoid getting a mouthful of thick black hair Voldemort leaned forward, nuzzling his mouth into Harry’s shoulder as he reached around to fist his lover’s erection.

       He jerked upwards, sending Harry bouncing on him even as he stroked the younger wizards cock fiercely. Harry’s inarticulate cry was a joy and the Dark Lord smiled as he nibbled Harry’s shoulder. He kept pumping the boy’s erection and was swiftly rewarded with a keen of pleasure as Harry came. Quickly he moved his hand letting Harry’s hot cum splash into his waiting palm and over his fingers. Harry collapsed against him gasping and the Dark Lord moved his other hand to Harry’s chin to turn the boy’s face towards him so they could share a kiss. In his years of life had never seen anything as beautiful as Harry’s face at the moment of his release. And while he would live for centuries more, he doubted he would find anything to compare.

       As the sheer intoxication of his release faded Harry came back to himself and began rocking his hips through small circles, pleasuring the engorged member within him. “You are so good to me, Harry,” the words were whispered in his ear and the younger wizard smiled as his mate raised his cum covered hand to Harry’s mouth. Green eyes closed appreciatively as licked at his essence, moaning erotically as he tasted himself. Harry reached up to press the older man’s hand to his mouth, laving his tongue around the long fingers to get every drop as he moved his hips, bouncing himself and squeezing as hard as he could. The Dark Lord sighed and it only took a few minutes before Harry felt the hot pole inside him expand before the Dark Lord came, pouring hot cum into his tight body.

       It felt so good feeling the pulsing waves hitting parts of his insides that were so sensitive and Harry grinned, already knowing that they were not finished for this night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mentioned in the previous chapter, that I wanted Voldemort to be a ‘creature’ so he is. Anyone who can guess what species before we get to it gets cookies! Though I admit there aren’t many clues. It comes out in Chapter 13 so you have that long to guess. And by cookies, if you leave contact details, I’ll email you three chapters. One guess only per chapter please :D


	3. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kudzia for betaing.

**_The Forever Game  
Courting_ **

       It felt so good feeling the pulsing waves hitting parts of his insides that were so sensitive and Harry grinned, already knowing that they were not finished for this night.

       He waited a few minutes before he shifted himself, rolling off his beloved reluctantly. “What happened today that made you so happy?” Harry asked softly. He shivered when Voldemort smiled at him. That smile, so joyous was something only he would ever see. Oh sure the wizard smiled for his supporters, smiled for the crowds of wizards but there was something cold about that smile. This one was whole hearted and warm.

       “I had myself appointed as the Minister of Magic.”

       “Oh!”

       The Dark Lord had to resist the urge to groan as his mate’s cherry red lips made a perfect little ‘O’ shape with his surprise.

       “Dumbledore won’t like that,” Harry said.

       There were times when Harry’s practicality was amazing and this was one of them. Still lost in the glow of lovemaking, his lover was controlled enough to think about the politics of the situation. Voldemort growled. Harry shouldn’t think about anything but him! “He is discovering just how much I’ve eroded his support,” the Dark Lord replied shortly. “And once he realises he has nothing, I will take a great deal of pleasure in cutting his throat.”

       Harry shrugged. He usually didn’t like hearing his lover so casually discuss killing but that particular old man had interfered in his own life for a long time. Voldemort had kept him safe, had always watched over him but the number of schemes the ancient wizard had was ridiculous and Harry was sick of it. He knew the prophecy, both the false one and the real one and the old man should have just let it be. He knew Voldemort had been working towards this for a long time it gave him pleasure to see that his mate’s hard work was beginning to finally pay off. He would not let one remnant of the past ruin everything.

       Voldemort watched as his young mate thought about his information. Harry’s beautiful face was so expressive and he felt his cock stir again with desire. It was not the Ministerial desk, that would wait for another day but he knew what he wanted. “Enough,” he announced, rolling off the bed to stand beside it. “Lay back and stretch out,” the Dark Lord commanded his lover.

       Harry quickly obeyed, scooting around on the bed and lying on his back so that his head was hanging over the edge, his arms raised high so that they flapped in the air.

       Voldemort smiled and licked his lips at the sight of his lover laid out before him. The Dark Lord knew he was inhumanly beautiful, and at seventy one he still had the physic of a much younger wizard, but his blood, breeding and treatments on himself ensured that. But to him, Harry’s youthful beauty eclipsed everything. Laid out naked on their bed, Voldemort could see that there was not a single blemish on his beloved’s creamy milk pale skin. Harry was of age but he was almost hairless except for the mop of black unruly hair and some cute little tightly curled pubic hairs. The Dark Lord loved teasing them with his tongue, curling them around and around. Green eyes sparked as they looked up at him and Harry’s red lips were parted in anticipation. The young wizard ran his tongue over his upper lip making it shine with saliva as he panted, waiting for Voldemort to move.

       It didn’t take long. The Dark Lord wanted this as much or more than Harry and he quickly stepped up to his beloved, his half flaccid member flopping in front of Harry’s face. The young wizard knew exactly what to do and he wrapped his arms around the Dark Lord as best as he could upside down, reaching around to squeeze the firm buttocks even as he moved his mouth to engulf the tip of the Dark Lord’s cock. He sucked hard, his cheeks pulled inwards and he swirled his tongue around and around the head paying particular attention to the slit at the end, poking and prodding it with the tip of his tongue.

       The Dark Lord reached out to tweak his mate’s nipples, rubbing and twisting them, making the flush with blood. As Voldemort’s delicious member grew harder Harry released it, watching it bounce upwards. It wasn’t fully erect yet but it was enough for him to lick the underside, working his way down to the velveteen sac at its base. Gently Harry poked his tongue out, using just the tip of it to caress the sensitive balls inside. One lick, two licks, three licks. With each lick he allowed more of his tongue to touch the sac and he heard Voldemort groan above him. Harry smiled. This was one of the best feelings he knew and the musky smell and taste of his lover aroused him.

       Voldemort looked down as Harry’s mouth opened wide to swallow his entire ball sac, his tongue dancing around the sensitive organs pushing at one then the other as he sucked at them. Green eyes sparkled in amusement as they met his red orbs and almost stupidly the Dark Lord was reminded of the very first time he had seen Harry.

       _Once he knew the prophecy Dumbledore wanted him to hear was a fake and he knew what the real prophecy was, it was easy to make plans. He would make play towards Dumbledore’s desires all the while fulfilling the true prophecy. He summoned key Death Eater’s and discovered that one he had thought he had so carefully lured then broken to his side had indeed been sent. The rat, the weakness he thought he had opened within one group that opposed him had been planted. Not knowingly, in fact in the depths of what was left of the man’s mind the child was crying because of the forced betrayal._

       _Voldemort didn’t care, but he would free the man in an act that was brutal but necessary. Dumbledore would think everything was as it should be. Severus was only too happy to go along with a plan that would leave that woman alive and realistically the Dark Lord found himself disinclined to kill the parents of his mate. They may be destined for each other, but there was no need to start their relationship with animosity._

       _He waited until Halloween, a time when his powers were at their peak and he had struck then. Severus had accompanied him and the young father that was James Potter had fought valiantly against him all the while knowing he could not win. If it had not been so stupid, the Dark Lord might have been tempted to call it brave. The Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter had fallen to a vastly over powered stunning charm when a tangle leg jinx from Snape had tripped him up._

       _The woman, the one Severus would do anything to protect was waiting for him in the nursery. She fought like a lioness, protecting her child fiercely but she too fell. Voldemort had noticed her startling green eyes but had thought nothing of them... That is, until he’d seen her child, the prophecy child who could complete him. He’d known since he heard the true prophecy that his mate was male. He didn’t really care. There was beauty in both male and female forms and the potential he could see in this human child that was merely a year and a half old was stunning._

       _Huge green eyes had looked at him and no matter how absurd it was, the Dark Lord would swear that there had been a flicker of recognition. The child’s hair was jet black even then and messy and it made him look adorable. The Dark Lord had had to fight the temptation to just sweep the baby into his arms and walk out, raising him to know his place in secret. It would work but it was not the best way. He’d flicked his hand at Severus, telling the man to levitate the woman out of the room and to get the young couple ready for him. Before he left he’d modify some memories but first and more importantly he had to deal with his mate._

       _He had everything prepared so he could work quickly and a few flicks of his wand had made the boy’s change table into a suitable alter that he covered with an embroidered cloth. The runes glittered at him and quickly Voldemort placed the strangely silent child in the centre of the table. Harry’s green eyes had watched him, taking in everything but the boy had been almost inhumanly calm. The Dark Lord pulled the stunned body of the rat from his robe and he forced the animagus to relinquish his animal form and lashed the weak wizard into some quickly conjured manacles, letting him hang from the roof._

       _Regretfully he looked over into Harry’s green eyes. “This will hurt a bit, I am sorry,” he whispered to his destined mate before he waved one hand, vanishing the child’s pyjamas and blankets. He shrugged off his own robes, tossing them aside after he drew a dagger. Mates had to come together with no secrets between them and that meant they both had to be naked for this ritual. Just as he thought he had seen recognition in the beautiful green eyes, this time he thought he saw understanding. Voldemort shook his head before he shrugged his shoulders. In time his mate would understand._

       _With a quick slash he ripped the knife through the rat’s abdomen, opening him up like a butchered hog. Before he went further, the Dark Lord delicately touched the tip of the blade to the infant’s forehead, leaving one drop of blood there before he repeated the gesture on himself. He set the dagger aside and using his inhuman strength slammed one hand into the rat’s now trailing entrails, reaching upwards under his rib cage, cutting through everything with brutal power to grasp at the rapidly beating heart._

       _He jerked it out of the body, ignoring the agonised scream from the rat. Blood splashed and splattered over everything in the room and all through it Harry remained silent. Voldemort moved the bloody heart over Harry’s head and squeezed, letting the blood flow on to his face and into the little mouth before he tilted his own head back, raising his bloody arm above him and wringing out the last of the blood on to his own face and into his mouth._

       _Casually he tossed the organ aside and knelt beside the table he had put Harry on. He reached out his hand touching two fingers to the baby’s forehead, right where he had placed the earlier drop of blood and he reached out his other hand to grasp the little baby arm, pulling it over to touch his own forehead. Instinctively little Harry reached out two fingers. Voldemort spoke the words, grimacing as he felt a shudder deep within him as a little piece of his soul tore off and flowed down his arm into the child. His wounded soul cried out and was quickly smothered by the piece of soul that had been torn from Harry and the Dark Lord gritted his teeth against the pain as the tear was healed, the tiny piece of Harry’s soul merging with his own as his merged into Harry’s. He’d split his soul twice before and had gotten used to the pain but it was a relief to feel Harry’s within him. In a day or so, no one would even be able to detect the foreign pieces within them and Voldemort smiled, picking up the now crying baby._

       _His mate was so young but so brave to have endured that. He nursed the young child gently, crooning, ignoring the blood covering them both. He could not linger though and almost regretfully he placed Harry back in his crib, casting a delicate warming charm as he pulled a beautiful comforter over the little body. Harry had quietened in his arms and was once more looking up at him, watching everything that he did. The Dark Lord cleaned the blood off his body and dressed again before he turned his wand to the room. He wouldn’t physically clean up but he did apply the strongest magical charms he knew to obliterate his magical signature._

       _Once everything was back the way it had been, save for the corpse hanging, dripping blood down on to the floor, Voldemort cast his eyes back over his mate, caressing him mentally before he left. He still had to clean up outside and he had another prophecy child to visit this night. If Dumbledore wanted to play, then oh yes, they would play._

       Voldemort blinked, coming back to himself as Harry’s hot little mouth engulfed his entire length. He looked down to see his beloved’s throat pulsing, swallowing the length of his cock. He groaned, feeling the warm air expelled from Harry’s nose against his balls. His mate was young but so willing to learn and so quick on the uptake of new skills to pleasure him with.

       Harry drew his mouth back, letting the Dark Lord’s member exit his mouth. It was hard enough to hold erect and he licked it, lapping at the tip with delicate little movements that he knew felt good because he loved it when Voldemort did the same to him. He reached his tongue out, tracing it once around the head before he opened his mouth again sinking inch after inch into the hot depths and smiled as he heard the Dark Lord’s groan of satisfaction.

 

 


	4. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :blah: Mental conversation

**_The Forever Game  
Courting _ **

       Harry drew his mouth back, letting the Dark Lord’s member exit his mouth. It was hard enough to hold erect and he licked it, lapping at the tip with delicate little movements that he knew felt good because he loved it when Voldemort did the same to him. He reached his tongue out, tracing it once around the head before he opened his mouth again sinking inch after inch into the hot depths and smiled as he heard the Dark Lord’s groan of satisfaction.

       The groan was an aphrodisiac to him and it made him try to open his mouth wider, open his throat more so that he could fit every inch into him. It made him want to pleasure his mate further so that he could see the powerful wizard writhing helpless with desire and know that he was the one who had done that.

       “Oh Merlin, Harry!”

       It was difficult to chuckle with a mouth full of cock but Harry managed it and mentally he chided his beloved. :You’d better not be thinking of another!: He finished the admonishment by pulling back to leave only the first few inches of the Dark Lord’s member in his mouth and sucking hard.

       “I can barely even think of you when you do that!” the Dark Lord managed to gasp, his breathing becoming harsh as Harry began bobbing his head up and down.

       With each movement the green eyed wizard flicked his tongue against the velvet covered shaft in his mouth. Harry breathed deeply, inhaling the odd mix of snake and sweat that was his beloved’s scent. It was intoxicating and he swallowed hard, letting his muscles massage his lover enticing another almost agonised groan.

       The Dark Lord’s control was slipping and he bucked his hips, driving his cock deeper into the hot moist cavern that surrounded it. Harry’s eyes sparkled up at him as he happily continued his ministrations, his hands pulling at Voldemort’s legs encouraging him to thrust deeply into his mouth. Some of the boys in his dorm at Hogwarts talked about cock sucking as if it was degrading to the woman, and it was definitely meant to be degrading to be male and the bottom but Harry knew they were wrong. He was giving his mate pleasure, and that pleasure was being returned to him through the love he could feel. He loved doing this, loved the feeling of every inch in his throat, loved the taste of cum in his mouth, and loved everything about having sex with the Dark Lord. It let him know he was loved and it let the Dark Lord know that he was loved in return.

       _Harry had always been loved. His whole life he could remember his parents being there for him, even when his siblings were born. He remembered when he was four and his Mum had just given birth to his first baby sister Harry was meant to be asleep. His Father had put him to bed that night after giving him a very careful talk, letting him know that even though he now had a baby sister, both his Mum and his Dad still loved him as much as always. Harry hadn’t doubted that, but it was nice to hear it. His little sister had been born that day and for tonight it was just him, Dad and the House Elves at the Potter Manner so the house had felt empty. It was okay and he’d fallen asleep easily but he’d awoken when he heard voices and he’d crept out of his room to listen._

_His Dad was talking to someone and after a few moments Harry recognised the voice as Dumbledore’s. The old wizard was a frequent visitor and Harry was glad to see him since he always had a lolly and was happy to share. Their conversation was serious though, as young as he was Harry could hear that in their tone._

_“Congratulations,” Dumbledore said. “I take it they wanted to keep Lily in overnight?”_

_“It wasn’t a difficult birth but yes, the Medi-wizards felt it would be best for her and the baby.”_

_“So what are you naming her?”_

_“I’m still holding out for Leana, though Lils would prefer Jasmine, so it will probably be either Leana Jasmine or Jasmine Leana,” James said the last with a smile before his expression became serious. “Tell me truly, how bad is it?”_

_“It’s getting desperate,” Dumbledore said and Harry could hear that the old man was tired._

_“Two and a half years ago we had no idea this would happen,” James began. “Merlin knows what little Neville did and half his followers died! It was over and now we have all this anti muggle pressure and anti muggle-born. It’s almost like he’s back but he can’t be and so while I know I have been distracted with everything, there is nothing overt here. Where is all the pressure coming from?”_

_“Those who survived just wouldn’t give up.”_

_“Perhaps, but how bad is it? It’s not everyone yet, we can still swing support back, can’t we? Especially if Frank and Alice make the call.”_

_“It’s subtle, most haven’t even realised they are being manipulated,” Dumbledore countered. “And I don’t think he’s dead, not fully anyway. We may have to begin training little Neville even though he’s a minor. I doubt he’d want to risk a battle with Neville if he’s only half alive.”_

_“Well, eventually people will realise. Even if it’s not him, the propaganda is pretty easy to spot after all. We won’t lose this way.”_

_“I pray that you are right.” There was a clear dismissal in the old wizard’s voice and Harry knew that he needed to leave._

_Silently he padded back to his bed and climbed in. His Dad sounded so sad and that made him sad and he hugged his favourite stuffed lion to his chest as he fell back to sleep. It had been a gift from someone last year at Halloween but Harry didn’t remember much of the man, only that he had red eyes and he felt safe. His presence had made him feel warm, just as his Mother did. The man had been watching him sleep when he woke up and he’d reached out instinctively. The man had smiled at him, lifting him out of his bed and cuddling him close, giving him one kiss on his forehead before laying him back down and pushing the plush toy beside him. Harry wasn’t sure what to think but he knew that he needed to keep quiet about the man being in his room and he had. Just the same as now, he wasn’t sure what to think but if his Dad thought they were losing something then... Harry didn’t know but he did know he didn’t want to lose his family, not even the little sister he’d only met today._

Harry smiled around the cock in his mouth. There had been difficult years but he hadn’t lost anything. He had gained so much! His Mother and Father still loved him, his little sisters and brothers looked up to him and he had a lover who would give him the world if it would make him happy. Life was very good and as Harry laved the rock hard member he tried to communicate how thankful he was to the Dark Lord that everything had worked out okay.

       Voldemort tried to hold back but he couldn’t. His hips moved of his own accord driving deeply in to his beloved’s mouth. Not that Harry was objecting, instead the boy was doing everything in his not inconsiderable power to make him cum again. His little hands were pulling against his thighs though occasionally they rose higher to caress his buttocks, stroking and tickling his white skin. Harry’s cheeks were drawn in, testament to how hard he was sucking at the member and his tongue seemed to be on over drive, licking and stroking every inch of cock it could reach. Then of course there was Harry’s throat. It swallowed and massaged and it was so erotic to look down and see himself buried deeply in that expressive face, that face that looked up at him, eyes shining with love.

       With a groan the Dark Lord gave up. He was meant to control the situation when he ordered Harry to stretch out for him but the boy had taken control back and he could no longer fight it. Voldemort lowered his hands to gently grip Harry’s face, holding him steady before he thrust hard, facing fucking his lover almost brutally. Harry replied by humming, his tongue and his throat vibrating around the shaft that plunged in and out of his mouth. It was only a minute or so later that the Dark Lord came, sending a spurt of cum down straight down Harry’s throat before he pulled back slightly, jetting more thick white semen into his beloved’s mouth.

       Harry licked and lapped at him, swallowing everything that came at him happily and as the eruption subsided he softly sucked the head of the Dark Lord’s sensitive cock, making sure to draw out every drop of cum. Voldemort eventually collapsed beside him on the bed, his chest heaving as he drew in lungful’s of air. The Dark Lord knew he could have sex with anyone and gain release but it was only with Harry that he could feel this replete and this satisfied.

       His beloved crawled around on the bed, pausing only to make sure that his softening dick was completely licked clean before laying his head on the Dark Lord’s chest and lying still, listening as the strong heart beat slowed down. Harry’s own cock was still hard and begged for release so as he rested with his beloved, he reached down to grip his erection and he began stroking gently.

       It felt good and as he continued to pleasure himself he became aware of Voldemort moving, pushing him off his chest and back down on to the bed. The Dark Lord had regained his breath fast and looked down at Harry, seeing his erection and the red eyed wizard felt a slight guilt for taking his pleasure while leaving his beloved unsatisfied. That would not do at all and with a practiced movement he swooped, smiling as Harry gave a little cry but did nothing to stop him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't appear that anyone wants to play the game of 'Guess what Voldey is'... Oh well... Enjoy anyway :D


	5. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and kudos'd. I hope you continue to enjoy.
> 
> Guesses have been answered but unfortunately no winner yet. :D

**_The Forever Game  
Courting_ **

       It felt good and as Harry continued to pleasure himself he became aware of Voldemort moving, pushing him off his chest and back down on to the bed. The Dark Lord had regained his breath fast and looked down at Harry, seeing his erection and he felt a slight guilt for taking his pleasure while leaving his beloved unsatisfied. That would not do at all and with a practiced movement he swooped, smiling as Harry gave a little cry but did nothing to stop him.

       The Dark Lord kissed his swollen lips and that made Harry breathless as sucking on Voldemort’s member never could. His lover smiled as he admired his handiwork, loving the way that Harry looked up at him, his eyes sparkling as they begged him for more. Well, he did like to think of himself as an accommodating lover and so he kissed the young wizard again before he began licking and lightly biting his way downwards.

       Voldemort paid particular attention to Harry’s throat, nuzzling it and lapping at the little indentation at the top of his chest. It was so cute! And it begged to be licked and teased and he spent a minute or so doing just that. Harry squirmed beneath him and the Dark Lord let his hands trace over his lover’s young body, reaching out to lay his arms along Harry’s to hold him still. He kept licking and nipping at the creamy skin as he moved down, stopping to give attention to each nipple. Gently he bit down on each one, tugging it outwards making it flush with blood before he let go, the springy skin going back tight to Harry’s chest for him to lick at again and repeat the gesture. Harry tasted so good but eventually Voldemort knew he had to continue and so he moved back to Harry’s solar plexus and kept moving his mouth down.

       The next stop was at his beloved’s little belly button. He drove his tongue into the little depression swirling his tongue around and around before he locked his mouth over it and sucked. Harry moaned and the Dark Lord smiled. He didn’t know what it was about Harry’s voice but each little cry, each noise he made sent shivers down Voldemort’s spine. He loved the little noises his destined mate made and he spent a fair amount of time each time they made love just provoking Harry so that he could hear him.

       Eventually it was time to move on and the Dark Lord continued down, leaving little snail trails of his saliva over Harry’s skin as he licked him. The tiniest pulse of magic left Harry’s arms pinned to the bed and Voldemort moved his hands to lever himself up slightly. He looked down at Harry smiling into the green eyes that gazed at him confidently. Harry had felt the restraint but he was trusting of his older lover and Voldemort resolved to take care of his beloved thoroughly.

       Harry’s little prick had gone down while the Dark Lord had leisurely licked his way to it and Voldemort chided himself briefly. His Little One’s member was not little. Slowly the Dark Lord took his time, lowering his mouth down to Harry’s ball sac to lick there before he ran his tongue upwards, tracing out Harry’s quickly stiffening dick. He smiled toothily and continued licking. Harry’s body was so responsive, it told him exactly what to do to best pleasure his beloved, but then Harry had been guiding him in far more than sex all his life.

       _It was Harry’s fifth birthday and there had been a party though now that it was late afternoon most of the guests had left. It was safe enough inside the Manor’s wards so Harry had been left momentarily to play outside in the garden. He was enjoying his new toy broom that hovered higher than the last one, but not so high as to be considered dangerous. For the moment his parents were distracted, seeing off the last of the guests and dealing with Jasmine Leana and Edmund Galen, Harry’s little sister and brother. Lily was beginning to bloom with another child and the Dark Lord had smiled. The witch may not be a pure blood but she knew her duty and she was doing it which was more than he could say about some other women of his acquaintance but he was here to see Harry and this was his best time._

_He’d stepped from the shadows and gestured to his mate. The smile Harry had given him had almost stopped his heart and the promise of ethereal beauty he had had as a babe was fast becoming reality. The Dark Lord had discovered his own non-human heritage and he knew he was from a race of beings renowned for their beauty and he wondered if perhaps Lily hadn’t also been seduced. No, he shook his head. He had checked Harry so very carefully. The child was beautiful but he was a human wizard, nothing more, nothing less._

_Harry had come to him and the Dark Lord had hugged the young child before he had sat back under a tree, pulling Harry down into his lap, just enjoying the closeness of his mate. As difficult as it was, he had already decided there could and would be nothing between them until Harry was of age but after that... He intended to claim Harry as often as possible._

_“You came! I thought you wouldn’t come!” Harry’s voice was breathy with excitement._

_Voldemort smiled. “I will always visit you on your birthday, Little One,” he said fondly._

_“I know but Mummy and Daddy are worried about something so I didn’t know if you would be able to.”_

_Ah, the logic of children. If his parents were worried, then it must involve all adults. Voldemort smiled again, running his hands through Harry’s unruly hair. “I promised you and I always keep my promises.”_

_“I know,” the child said with complete confidence. “But sometimes things aren’t always perfect,” he added the last in a strangely adult voice._

_Whatever it was that Lily and James Potter were worried about, they hadn’t kept their concern completely from their eldest child. Though the Dark Lord would put money on the fact that Harry’s parents thought their children didn’t know anything was wrong. “What are your Parents worried about, Little One?” He asked gently._

_“I heard Daddy talking a while back. They are losing something, something they consider important.”_

_For a moment the Dark Lord froze and then he chuckled. So the great and powerful Lord Potter thought that they were losing? From the way the various groups who opposed him in the Ministry and I.W.C. the Dark Lord had thought they were confident, and he had been getting frustrated at his apparent lack of success. It was one thing knowing your plans called for patience, for decades of manoeuvres but it was another thing to actually see them to fulfilment. He could be patient though if his enemies thought they were losing, because eventually their own lack of faith would destroy them. “You needn’t worry, Little One. There is nothing for you to fear.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise,” Voldemort replied sincerely. There really was nothing for his mate to fear because the Dark Lord simply would not allow anything to harm him. Though perhaps... the Dark Lord thought as he heard Lily call for her eldest child and he looked over again to really look at the witch. She was radiant with her pregnancy and Voldemort nodded as he made his decision. There was a change or two required in his policies and his little mate had been the one to trigger the recognition. “Go to your Mother, Little One,” he said, reluctantly letting Harry out of his embrace after he laid a chaste kiss on the top of his head._

_“No matter what, do not worry about your Mother or Father. They have nothing to fear.”_

_Harry smiled before he ran towards his Mother and the Dark Lord cast a disillusionment charm on himself. It wasn’t Lord Potter who feared, it was Dumbledore and that old wizard had every reason to fear. Despite the many political differences Voldemort had with the Lord Potter, on the things the Dark Lord considered non-negotiable, the Lord Potter and his family were more than acceptable. They should not fear him and it was time to change his policies so that they knew._

Oh yes, Harry had been guiding him for years and he didn’t fail now. Voldemort smiled as he engulfed his beloved’s stiff member, letting his own long snake like tongue wrap around it. There were certain things he could do because he had altered his human form and licking every inch of Harry’s dick all at once was one of them.

       Harry moaned as his cock was surrounded by moist warmness. His breathing was ragged as he tried to ride out the feelings but he kept drowning in the intensity of the sensation the Dark Lord’s mouth invoked in him. The spiral that was Voldemort’s long tongue drew up and down and Harry felt every blood vessel in his organ traced out. The Dark Lord’s hands were busy as well, one was continuing to pinch his nipples while the other cupped and rubbed his balls, though one long finger kept slipping in and out of his anus.

       Voldemort’s long tongue released Harry’s shaft and he devoted a few minutes to licking around his lover’s genitals. The little curly hairs called to him and he loved the way they were rough against his tongue while the rest of Harry’s skin was silk smooth. Harry tasted so good and after he’d found every little hair and teased it, the Dark Lord’s mouth returned to Harry’s cock and he swallowed it all, letting Harry thrust into his mouth as he took his time licking at the hard member.

       The other boys in his dorm were so wrong to think that sucking cock was derogatory, they knew so little and Harry knew they hadn’t really experienced love. They might be right that in certain situations it could be considered demeaning, but all that meant was they had not yet found the right partner and the ones they slept with they slept with only for the physical release.

       As much as Harry loved the Dark Lord’s tongue he loved being buried in his mouth as well and it only took a few minutes of stimulation before he felt his balls tighten and he flooded into Voldemort’s mouth. He felt the smile on his lover’s lips and loved the way that the Dark Lord drank him. He quivered, enjoying the sensation and the love he could feel deep in his mind and throughout his body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some more pretty good guesses about what creature Voldemort could be but still there is no winner bell ringing! There really aren’t a lot of clues but maybe I’ll make a list of what I think are the pertinent moments. The reward is still good so feel free to keep guessing. :D
> 
> Until next time…


	6. Courting

****

**_The Forever Game  
Courting_ **

       As much as Harry loved the Dark Lord’s tongue he loved being buried in his mouth as well and it only took a few minutes of stimulation before he felt his balls tighten and he flooded into Voldemort’s mouth. He felt the smile on his lover’s lips and loved the way that the Dark Lord drank him. He quivered, enjoying the sensation and the love he could feel deep in his mind and throughout his body.

       After he was sure he had every drop, Voldemort released his mate’s now softening cock from the warmth of his mouth and he rested his chin gently on the young wizard’s abdomen as he licked his lips, savouring the flavour. Just as Harry really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he was also the most delicious thing he knew and how a mere human could be so perfect was something the Dark Lord intended to spend centuries finding out.

       Harry was breathing deeply, and Voldemort could feel his mate’s heart slowing as he recovered from his release. He smiled at the Dark Lord. It was so tender that the older wizard felt himself respond, smiling back in kind but the smell and the taste of Harry on his tongue, coating his throat and filling his nostrils was enough to arouse him, no matter the releases he’d had earlier and once again he wanted to be buried in his beloved’s hot pulsing core.

       The Dark Lord’s smile widened and he shifted, flipping Harry over. The boy’s startled cry changed to a meep of pleasure when strong arms adjusted his posture slightly, sweeping Harry’s member down so that it was exposed between his legs even though it was pressed into the soft mattress. Voldemort looked down at his currently exposed mate. He could probably penetrate him now but just to be sure he would stretch Harry again. He told his gathering erection to be patient as he admired the sight. Harry had filled out a little in recent years, but he was still slender and Voldemort ran one delicate finger down Harry’s back, enticing a shiver. His skin was still that perfect milk pale complexion unmarred by anything as vulgar as a blemish except for that one little freckle, high on one shoulder blade which Voldemort loved to rub to arouse his beloved. The muscles on Harry’s back were defined and lead down to his perfect rounded little butt with its impeccable and completely fuckable cleft that hid his tight little hole which was just peeking out, swollen slightly from their activity earlier. He reached out and pushed Harry’s legs apart, even as he commanded the mattress to rise up, exposing Harry for him. The red eyed wizard had created their bed and it was designed to provide utmost comfort even while he was pile driving Harry into it. The motion put Harry’s cock and balls on display where they hung, adorably revealed from under the press of his body.

       Without preamble Voldemort swooped, pressing his face to Harry’s cleft and letting his long tongue poke and tease Harry’s hole. He traced around it, licking outwards before he thrust his tongue inside. His spell from earlier meant that the only taste was of Harry’s sweat combined with the slowly draining fluid of his own release and the mix was heady especially when joined with the lingering taste of Harry. He let his tongue probe Harry’s hole prodding, tasting, stretching the opening as he fucked Harry with his inhuman tongue. His hands traced all over Harry’s body, caressing the soft skin, occasionally pinching but always seeking points of pleasure that made the young wizard quiver.

       Harry moaned as the Dark Lord teased his body. He knew others feared his mate, but the man had always made him feel safe, made him feel complete and the depth of the feeling was in stark contrast to the few times in his life he had felt genuine fear. The first time he had felt fear, true fear was when he was five and he had overheard his Father arguing with Dumbledore.

       _“You’re telling me these are His policies? I don’t believe it!” His Father’s voice had echoed up from his study._

_“That’s what makes them so dangerous,” an older voice replied and Harry recognised it as Albus Dumbledore’s. The man was important, even little Harry knew that but lately had hadn’t been visiting as often._

_“I agree most of his policies are dangerous, Albus but these ones are sensible. Besides, how are you sure they are his? No one has seen him for the last three and a half years, not since little Neville stopped him.”_

_“I don’t believe he died, he just stepped back. His forces have been active, if he died, they would have gone to ground.”_

_“Even if he’s not dead, or even if he just has a decent Lieutenant who’s stepped up, because we know he had at least one to get through our wards that night, I don’t see a problem with these policies!”_

_“Oh, so you think taking the Muggle born from their families is a good idea?”_

_“Can you imagine what Lily’s sister would be like to a magical child? You know for a fact she’d be abusive but others aren’t like that. Sure they might be confused but a lot of parents are supportive and proud, like Lily’s parents and then there is nothing in these policies that calls for anything to be done beyond routine monitoring. So yes, in the case of abusive parents, Muggle or magical, then I think removing the child from that situation is a great idea!” James Potter replied. “And that’s all that these policies call for. These are things we should be doing already!”_

_“But they are still His policies!”_

_“So what? They are sensible, though I think the one encouraging the birth rate needs a bit of work. I’m not going to vote against what I think are decent policies, no matter who proposed them.”_

_“You’re wrong about that,” Dumbledore’s voice was soft, but Harry could hear the power in it and he shivered. There was something not quite right there, and he felt a tingle in his stomach as the cold coil of fear embraced him._

_Little Harry didn’t know what happened next but he could feel the pull of magic and he somehow knew that something was happening to his Dad. He wanted to help but there was nothing he could do but watch and hope and as he continued listening he heard Dumbledore muttering to himself._

_“This would be so much easier if I could show my true self... No, I can’t do that, the stupid wizarding cunts would never understand. And I don’t have time to pretend rebirth. By the time I had enough influence again... Darn you Tom! Why the hell were you born so close to Gilbert?”_

_Harry was unable to stop himself, he gasped. He didn’t know what a cunt was but he knew it was bad, just as he knew absolutely what the old man was muttering about was something that was kept hidden from everyone. It sounded more than the usual wizarding oddity._

_“What was that?” There was a sharp edge to Dumbledore’s tone. The elderly grandfather that usually haunted his voice completely absent and Harry stilled, pressing his little hands over his mouth as he tried to suppress his breathing. He wasn’t sure what would happen if the old man found him, but he instinctively knew that his Father would not be able to help him._

Harry shivered at the memory and he shivered at the knowledge that the old man was still not dead. Harry had once asked Voldemort why he left the man alive, but the dark wizard had merely shaken his head and smiled, saying it was not yet time. It wasn’t fear, Harry knew that, despite the fact that the old man liked to play up that image. Harry had known all his life that while others believed the Dark Lord feared Albus Dumbledore, he didn’t. The green eyed wizard could feel the Dark Lord’s emotions and he knew the answer he had been given was the truth, he just had no idea when the right time would be. As he lost himself to a wave of desire emanating from Voldemort Harry somehow knew that the right time was fast approaching.

       Harry felt the tingle in his butt again and knew the Dark Lord had cast the cleaning and lubricating charm. There was a charm that could have been used to stretch him as well and they had used it a few times, but Voldemort preferred the intimacy that manual stimulation allowed. And Harry went wild at the feeling of the Dark Lord’s tongue penetrating deep inside him. There had been no touch in his own cock just the silky smoothness of the sheet rubbing against him as he squirmed under the Dark Lord’s probing but Harry felt he was aroused.

       Voldemort hauled himself upwards, leaning completely over his mate before he lowered himself, trusting previous practice to place his engorged member in the right position for penetration. Harry’s knees were either side of him so that his delectable body was spread and waiting. The Dark Lord concentrated on the sensations from the tip of his penis and he felt Harry’s smooth skin. Then felt the warmth of his lovers cleft parting before his hardness before he slipped down slightly, the very tip of his cock resting in the slippery puckered opening his tongue had been exploring only moments before. Slowly he moved his hips forward, loving the way Harry’s hole opened gradually for him and then head of his cock popped into the heat that was his lover. After a moment he kept pushing until he was completely sheathed within Harry and the Dark Lord let his whole weight rest on the young wizard beneath him.

       Harry was making muffled little noises of desire and Voldemort grinned before he licked at his mate’s neck, lapping at the soft skin. The Dark Lord stilled for a few moments, balls deep in his beloved, enjoying the sensations he could feel. Inside Harry was hot, and he fitted in as if the young wizard had been moulded to him. Outside the feel of Harry’s soft skin against Voldemort’s balls and against his chest as lay on top of his younger lover was just divine.

       The Dark Lord thrust into the warmth, not shifting most of his body but bending much like a serpent, to draw back a few inches before he drove back into the tight heat he loved. The little ‘Urmuph!’ of noise that the young wizard beneath him made was just delicious and he repeated the motion, ringing the cry from the perfect little mouth with every thrust. Stretched out over Harry, completely dominating him, the Dark Lord felt as if they were almost one being, as if they were fusing together and gently he moved his hands down, stroking the firm muscles on Harry’s arms before threading his fingers through Harry’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this site and another Incubus/Succubus seemed to be a popular choice for 'What is Voldemort' but sigh not right.... Good guess though! Three chapter reward still applies and I hope people continue to enjoy this fic.
> 
> There are some non smut chapters but they are still a bit further in.


	7. Courting

**_The Forever Game  
Courting _ **

The Dark Lord thrust into the warmth, not shifting most of his body but bending much like a serpent, to draw back a few inches before he drove back into the tight heat he loved. The little ‘Urmuph!’ of noise that the young wizard beneath him made was just delicious and he repeated the motion, ringing the cry from the perfect little mouth with every thrust. Stretched out over Harry, completely dominating him, the Dark Lord felt as if they were almost one being as if they were fusing together and gently he moved his hands down, stroking the firm muscles on Harry’s arms before threading his fingers through Harry’s.

       Harry grasped the larger hands, and with each thrust he felt the curl of his fingers tighten and relax as the cock inside stimulated him. His own erection was pushed downwards by the mound in the mattress his beloved had made but Harry was beyond caring. The Dark Lord just felt so good and even when he paused, the engorged member lodged deep in his arse, it felt as if he would never be empty but he didn’t want to be empty because empty was cold and hollow. The feel of the silk against his cockhead was unbelievable and noise the Dark Lord made, his balls slapping against Harry’s soft ass cheeks was something he could listen to for hours.

       Without warning, the Dark Lord rolled them over on to one side keeping Harry’s back pressed firmly against his chest. Once they were settled, one long fingered hand wrapped around the younger wizard’s cock, stroking it firmly while the other teased and tweaked engorged nipples. Harry wasn’t even aware how he cried out, his voice inarticulately begging the older wizard for more but he did feel the nibble at his ear and hear the deep and commanding bedroom voice of the Dark Lord whispering in his ear, “What do you want?”

       He tried to talk. He really did try to gather his wits enough to be more articulate but the only word he could utter was, “Please!” because the sensations coming from his butt and the urgency from his aroused dick were driving him insane.

       His beloved licked the nibbled ear and the question was repeated. “What do you want?”

       Harry gulped and panted, taking his time to form words, “Please, please! I need to cum!”

       The green eyed wizard felt more than heard the chuckle from the Dark Lord but the words burned themselves into his mind. “There now, Harry, my love, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Oh the irony, praising him like that with a cock that felt like velvet covered iron lodged deep up his butt!

       Voldemort rolled himself and his Harry over further so that the young wizard was lying on top of him. He continued stroking Harry’s erection and moved his other hand, abandoning his green eyed lover’s nipples to tease his balls, letting his long fingers move caress and cup them as if they were Chinese worry balls. The younger wizard’s reply surprised him and he felt the muscles in Harry’s anus contract around him, massaging his cock before they relaxed for a moment and then tightened again. The Dark Lord groaned and felt Harry quiver before the younger wizard moved his feet, bending his knees to get purchase on the slippery silk sheet so that he could ride up and down on Voldemort’s rock hard shaft.

       Harry wasn’t ready when the Dark Lord shifted slightly so that the inward plunge of his cock hit that spot and he saw stars. His lover was merciless too and used the instant he was frozen, eyes wide, mouth open at the feeling to wrap his fingers around Harry’s cock like a cage and tug upwards at the cockhead. It felt like he was stuck in a vice and when Harry squirmed, trying to find relief, the shaft within him hit that place again and he was lost, collapsing on to the body beneath him as he came. His cum flew everywhere and the Dark Lord shifted his grip, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock pumping it, milking every last squirt from his young body.

       There was a throaty laugh in his ear and as Harry recovered he felt the Dark Lord move them again. This time twisting him around to face the red eyed wizard and rolling again so that he lay on his back. Voldemort levered himself over his Harry spreading the young wizard’s legs wide and putting his hands down on either side of the slender hips, His thumbs reached out to stroke the smooth skin. When he was sure Harry was settled, though his face still bore signs of ecstasy, Voldemort pulled his cock back, almost all the way out before he thrust powerfully back in. Harry’s sphincter worked at him, gripping him tightly as it tried to prevent his shaft from leaving the smaller body and relaxing when the motion was reversed and he pounded into his beloved.

       He wanted to be so completely in Harry that the young wizard would never get him out, just as he had been in his beloved’s mind for years, observing, planning but never, never letting Harry know he was there. The young wizard didn’t know it yet, but it was he who had given the Dark Lord victory. His observations of life and of regular witches and wizards had allowed Voldemort to adjust and tailor his plans so that he gained popularity and power. But since the night he had created their bond, tying them together for eternity, there had been one small worry. He was immortal. His father’s non-human lineage had given him the potential. His treatments had completed the process, locking him forever into the body of a supremely beautiful human specimen but Harry was not. His beloved was a wizard, a mortal and what good were centuries if his beloved was torn away from him? Rebirth offered some alternatives but the Dark Lord had rejected it. He did not want his Harry to leave him for an instant but it was Harry who had presented him with the solution.

       _When he had visited Harry on Halloween when his beloved was five, he had felt instantly that something had changed. Harry knew fear! And the Dark Lord knew rage! Why would Harry know fear!? He’d scanned through Harry’s mind as gently as he could seeking the memory, seeking what he needed to destroy because his mate should never fear!_

_Not surprisingly, the fact that it was Dumbledore did nothing to quell his rage. If anything it grew exponentially but before the feeling could leak through their bond into his mate, Voldemort forcibly shoved the anger aside, letting it simmer as he examined the memory, cuddling Harry close to give him what comfort he could._

_Even though the memory was just over heard words it was fascinating and very, very informative. Dumbledore, like himself was not human... And if one insinuated the obvious conclusions, the Headmaster was also immortal and had been in wizarding society for quite some time if the rebirth comment was to be believed. It appeared some research was in order. He’d dug into Dumbledore’s past before and had hit road blocks. He would just have to push through them, discovering what the old man wanted to hide. He, Voldemort, had never made any pretence of being human so when he lived for centuries it would be accepted. Dumbledore, it appeared, had gone down the other path, pretending to be human while he controlled them all._

_The knowledge that Dumbledore was an inhuman immortal who controlled his pawns any way he could explained so much, not the least of which was why the Lord Potter had voted against legislation he agreed with. But it also explained quite neatly to the Dark Lord exactly why the two of them would never and had never been at peace. It was definitely going to be one or the other... which was probably why Dumbledore had altered that prophecy. The realisation came to Voldemort... If he had of attacked in anger, striking his mate with the intention to kill, then it was entirely possible that little Harry, infant though he may have been at the time, would have had the power to destroy him. He would have made Dumbledore’s prophecy the truth._

_Voldemort hissed to himself, a final realisation coming to him as he released the memory after imprinting the words in his mind. If Dumbledore was of the same species he was... then it was conceivable, with the right set of circumstances to transfer the Headmaster’s immortality to anyone Voldemort desired. As he stroked messy black hair, soothing this mate back to sleep, he knew exactly who he desired._

Red eyes blinked and the Dark Lord looked down at his mate, pausing in his reaming of the tight hole to admire his handiwork. Harry was biting his lip to keep from screaming, a little habit that was so cute and completely unnecessary considering the number of privacy charms on the Dark Lord’s personal quarters. Even if Harry’s screams woke the entire manor, Voldemort still wouldn’t care so long as his voice screamed one name. The cherry red lips were slightly swollen though and Voldemort smiled. He did so love stretching them when he fucked his beloved’s face. Emerald eyes were cloudy, glazed with satisfaction and the Dark Lord felt his smile widen, his own arousal tightening at the proof of his claim over Harry’s body. Harry’s hair was everywhere and his nipples were still flush with blood, brilliantly red against his creamy skin. While the Dark Lord had milked him earlier, Harry’s cock was still weakly spewing little jets of cum randomly.

       His mate was beautiful with his face glazed with ecstasy and small drops of cum decorating him. Voldemort resumed moving, this time going slowly, stroking in long deep thrusts into the confines of his beloved, seeking to reach into his very core. Looking down at his mate, as the smaller body shook with the force of each deep penetration the Dark Lord felt himself stiffen. His balls gathered and the explosion started in the base of his cock, rocketing along the length buried in Harry’s butt to blast into the hot interior.

       He stroked again and paused, another jet filling his beloved. And again and each time Voldemort poured his essence into Harry, the boy’s name was torn from his lips so that when he was spent, he collapsed onto his beloved, panting. Exhausted, the Dark Lord turned his head, licking the green eyed wizard’s cheek as he whispered the words directly into Harry’s ear, softly, passionately, audible only to one. “I love you,” he hissed before sleep claimed him.


	8. Courting

**_The Forever Game  
Courting _ **

He stroked again and paused, another jet filling his beloved. And again and each time Voldemort poured his essence into Harry, the boy’s name was torn from his lips so that when he was spent, he collapsed onto his beloved, panting. Exhausted, the Dark Lord turned his head, licking the green eyed wizard’s cheek as he whispered the words directly into Harry’s ear, softly, passionately, audible only to one “I love you,” before sleep claimed him.

       Voldemort came awake all at once, the survival trait a legacy of his childhood and one he had not broken. He lay for a few moments, assessing everything. Immediately his instincts told him there was no danger, so he relaxed slightly to feel the more local situation. Harry was a warmth beneath him and partially to his left and the Dark Lord could not help a smirk when he realised they were still connected. Harry’s body had yet to release the cockhead of his now completely soft pole. His smirk turned licentious and he pushed himself upwards, once more covering Harry like a living blanket.

       Automatically he cast the charm for cleaning and lubrication because he did not want to hurt his precious. Red eyes looked down at Harry’s still sleeping face as he considered the stretching charm but he decided against it, as he stiffened within the warmth of Harry’s tight hole that would also loosen his beloved. Lubrication was a necessity, enforced muscle relaxation was merely impatience and he prided himself on being a patient man.

       He began to move gently mindful of his swiftly diminishing lack of arousal. Already, with just his thoughts and the few tiny motions, mere millimetres penetrating further into Harry, Voldemort’s member was rapidly thickening. Harry’s sphincter was a vice around his cockhead, gripping it tightly and refusing to let it go. Their relationship had been intimate for only a few months but already Harry was aware of how best to please his mate. All his life the Dark Lord had never thought much of the weakness those who followed the light indulged in, the weakness of love. Even after he’d heard the true prophecy he had remained sceptical but there had been something in the infant Harry’s eyes, a promise and he certainly more than fulfilled every aspect of it.

       The Dark Lord continued moving gradually, slow small movements of his hips that penetrated leisurely further and further into the tunnel of heat while his hands explored Harry’s body. He already knew every inch of the milky skin but renewing his acquaintance was a pleasurable endeavour. Harry’s eyelids fluttered and Voldemort swooped to lay kisses along his cheek and jaw bone. He took his time, even as his arousal became tighter and sweeter and fuller and he knew he could penetrate faster, he kept his movements slow and sensuous. However the instant he knew his pole was hard enough not to fall out of Harry, he rolled them on to their sides. Voldemort’s hands went immediately to Harry’s cock and balls and he began playing with them as he allowed his hips to move in longer but still tender strokes. No other partner could double his pleasure just by their own arousal and it was a valuable lesson in sharing he had learnt from his mate.

       Though perhaps he had shared too much on the night he had merged that part of their souls. The red-eyed man had known it would involve an equal exchange though he felt he had gotten a larger part of Harry’s soul in return but he had not realised some abilities may have been shared.

       _With Harry’s birthday being in summer, the Potter’s tended to host a large garden party to celebrate. That allowed the adults to congregate and talk while their children played in another part of the garden, being entertained by whatever magical curios Lily and James Potter had provided for this year. The Potter’s catered for children of all ages so that even their younger children were present, though usually under the watchful eyes of House Elves. The garden party suited the Dark Lord. The Potter Manor’s formal garden was large which provided him with much more area to remain undetected in. He visited his little one twice each year, on his birthday and at Halloween and the purpose was twofold. Firstly to ensure that their bond was developing as it should and secondly to gather any relevant information the part of his soul in Harry had observed via the boys eyes. Harry looked forward to his visits too. While Voldemort understood the strain that was present in their bond from their separation Harry merely knew that being close to the Dark Lord made him feel right, though he could not explain it. His little one would understand in time, and know why such restraint and sacrifice had been necessary but for now, it was enough that he visited._

_Surprisingly the Dark Lord enjoyed the garden party. His own observations of the adults’ interactions with each other provided him with interesting insights. They might think they could hide their altering allegiances from him but he could see, just from watching them who was allying with whom and who had settled new business deals. The observations helped him recruit and tailor his plans so that his ultimate goal could be reached. And amusingly Dumbledore was often left wondering exactly how he had known things. This year Lily was slim and radiant, having given birth a few months before to Harry’s second little brother and Voldemort observed her carefully. She had shown a great deal of power and skill when she had attempted to fend him off Harry. She was beautiful, he supposed in a kind of fiery manner that was controlled by her grace but he could not see what Severus saw in her. Even after she had given another man five children, the Potion Master still pined for her._

_It was the shriek which turned his attention back to the children. Most of the adult’s didn’t notice though a few began moving. Those who were parents were aware of the subtle difference between a shriek of happiness and one of distress and the noise had definitely been distressed. For a moment the Dark Lord didn’t know what was wrong. Harry had been showing off his youngest brother, Callum Louis who was wriggling on the grass. While Harry’s other siblings were close, all the other children had drawn back and the Dark Lord could see a tiny snake mostly hidden by the grass, looking at the baby. There was no threat, he could see that. The grass snake, despite the noise caused by the children was merely curious and had been startled by their screams but more importantly Voldemort could see Harry calmly speaking to the snake, his green eyes glowing. He could not hear the words, not from this distance but he could hear the cadence, and he knew that his destined mate was speaking in parselmouth. Shock permeated him for an instant but the moment was broken as two of the mothers, more sensitive that the others intruded on the scene._

_They saw the snake almost at the same time and they began screaming. Their shrill voices set off the children and the little snake cowered in the grass, attempting to escape the noise. Other parents rushed in, and most lost their heads but the Dark Lord was pleased to note that neither James nor Lily became hysterical and they cast simultaneously, Lily putting up a shield between the children and the snake, while James transfigured the grass into a tightly woven basket around the tiny petrified serpent. Voldemort nodded to himself, pleased that they had not hurt the snake but he wondered if Harry would be able to keep quiet about his newly discovered ability._

_He never got a chance to find out. One of the boys about Harry’s age, a freckled red head pointed towards the Potter Heir and began shouting ‘He was talking to it!’ That lead to an inevitable round of questions that resulted in the confirmation that yes Harry was a parselmouth and that yes he had been talking to the snake. He’d been telling the little serpent that it was okay to look but that it should be careful and not come too close. The Dark Lord wanted to curse the idiots who were now looking at his mate with fear and loathing but he remained still and took special note of the faces of the few Death Eaters who were in the same social circle as the Potters and who were not suspected of being loyal to him. Destroying his more flamboyant and mindless followers seven years ago and adjusting his policies to be less rabid had more than paid off for him. Most of his followers were surprised which was acceptable but one or two showed fear and would require re-education._

_Voldemort was pleased to note that both Lily and James, while being astonished at the revelation of their son’s ability showed absolutely no fear. If they had not been accepting he may have had to remove Harry and for the moment he would prefer not to. A child should have a childhood and once Harry knew exactly who he was, his childhood would be over. A House Elf had picked up the basket and had vanished, probably to take the snake to some open grass land to be released and the Dark Lord found himself relaxing as the party continued._

_The only regret of the afternoon being the sure knowledge that Dumbledore would invariably be told of Harry’s gift. No matter, the immortal had examined Harry in the past, and had found nothing, just as he would this time. For a supposedly astute man, he could be remarkably blind to certain things._

       Oh yes, the Headmaster was blind. If he actually saw the truth he would never have accepted the Longbottom child as the prophecy child. Harry had more power, more beauty… more everything than the child the wizarding world had proclaimed their saviour, all because he disappeared, choosing to go back to the shadow path to power. Voldemort almost felt sorry for what he had done to Neville, subjecting him to Dumbledore’s constant attention, except the brat and his parents had let the fame go to their heads and when their fall came, the Dark Lord would make sure it was appropriate for their hubris.

       But that was still a thought for the future and at the present moment the Dark Lord’s attention was required by his mate, who was blinking sleepily as he awoke to the feel of Voldemort’s now solid cock lodged deeply in his butt, his own dick hard from the ministrations of the Dark Lord’s skilful hands.

       “Good morning, Minister,” Harry greeted him brightly.

       The Minister of Magic completely lost his train of thought when Harry deliberately flexed his muscles, and a wave of pleasure rippled along Voldemort’s length. The gesture was repeated and Harry laughed at the inarticulate groan that came from his lover’s lips. Voldemort retaliated by thrusting his hips, forgetting his earlier call to be gentle as he thrust almost savagely into Harry’s hot tunnel. He lifted one leg, placing it over Harry’s as he kept plunging into his beloved resuming his gentle love making when Harry twisted to kiss him.

       Their tongues met and rubbed against each other before the Dark Lord pushed his forward into the moist cavern of Harry’s mouth to explore and lick before they mutually drew back for air. Voldemort kept stroking, the soft rippled warmth of Harry’s butt caressing him like velvet. He kept the movements smooth and slow, sensual and he was enjoying the growing heat between them. Harry arched against him, flexing his muscles around the hard shaft being driven into him as he rocked slightly. Every inward thrust aroused him further and Harry closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of love that washed through him.


	9. Courting

**_The Forever Game  
Courting _ **

Their tongues met and rubbed against each other before the Dark Lord pushed his forward into the moist cavern of Harry’s mouth to explore and lick before they mutually drew back for air. Voldemort kept stroking, the soft rippled warmth of Harry’s butt caressing him like velvet. He kept the movements smooth and slow, sensual and he was enjoying the growing heat between them. Harry arched against him, flexing his muscles around the hard shaft being driven into him as he rocked slightly. Every inward thrust aroused him further and Harry closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of love that washed through him.

       He’d awoken to an alluring feeling of tightness from his groin and after a moment he had sleepily realised his beloved was continuing celebrations and there was really only one way he should greet the new Minister. He laughed when Voldemort retaliated. It was a glorious way to wake up even though he knew that their opportunities would be limited for the next few weeks at least. He and the Dark Lord had discussed it and for the moment, no one, beyond those who already knew the new Minister of Magic had a mate, would be allowed to know. So Harry resolved to make the best of what he could.

       He arched, using his muscles to massage Voldemort’s steel shaft as it seemed to flow into him and when they kissed he felt an electric shiver pass through him. There was something about his lover’s touch that nothing could match and every inch of his skin felt sensitised and longed for the stroking hands of the Dark Lord. Harry needed to be touched, he wanted to be touched and the green eyed wizard moved himself, pressing his body against his beloveds as much as he could to feel the heat rise between them.

       Every inward stroke caressed him, stirring him up inside and he stretched his arms up, trying to pull Voldemort towards him, to keep him buried deep inside. The Dark Lord was being passionate, moving with slow full strokes that filled him completely before drawing back to plunge straight back in. There was no rush in the motion but the heat between them was building steadily. Despite the sensuous nature of their lovemaking, Voldemort was merciless, hitting Harry’s sweet spot every time, keeping him hard with no other stimulation. Harry felt himself stretching, each penetration making him rise higher and higher, strained tighter and tighter as the heat rose within him. He would be feeling this glow all day and nothing, not even the knowledge that his beloved would most likely kill quite a few people today made Harry feel anything else but the burning need his lover was satisfying.

       He could remember the first time he’d known, truly known that his destined mate could kill and it was at a time when he hadn’t even known that his mate was a Dark Lord. He was eight and had been playing with his little brothers and sisters when his Father had rushed into the room and instantly Harry had known something was very, very wrong.

       _“Oh thank Merlin,” James Potter had breathed sweeping all his children into his arms, hugging them tightly._

_Things had been confusing then but Harry had found himself holding little Callum with one arm, his other hand grasping Jasmine’s, while his Father had picked up Marigold and held his hand to Edmund before the entire family were transported from the room to find themselves blinking in the harsh medical lights of St Mungos. They were in a corridor but James quickly moved them into a room and Harry gasped as he saw their Mother lying on the bed._

_She was lying so still and Harry could see marks on her face and around her there were a couple of mediwitches and they all seemed to be working frantically. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus were there and while they smiled, Harry could see that they were grim._

_“Is Mummy going to be okay?” Harry heard himself ask, though he was almost afraid of the answer._

_His Father looked at him, his blue eyes meeting Harry’s green squarely and somehow he could see the urge his Father felt to lie, to tell him that everything would be okay but the moment passed and his Father had swallowed, kneeling down to face him before he answered with the truth. “I hope so Harry. I would be lost without her.” It hurt to hear the truth, but he had never loved his Father more than in that moment._

_“This woman is pregnant!” One of the mediwitches exclaimed and that resulted in a fresh wave of activity._

_Harry stepped backwards to stand against the wall, out of the way, still holding Callum, who was sleeping soundly, unbothered by all the anxious activity around him. Remus took charge of the other children, moving them to the other side of the room, out of the way as his Dad rose and took quick steps to his wife’s side. Harry knew he wasn’t meant to hear his Fathers question but he did. “Can you save them both?” The voice was a mutter, low pitched and tense._

_“Somehow, we will, Lord Potter,” the mediwitch who seemed the most calm replied, already casting further charms on the comatose wife of the leader of the moderate faction of the Wizengamot. It meant absolutely nothing here, but she liked his logical policies that were for the best for all magical creatures, not just the purebloods._

_An Auror appeared at the door and Harry could see that his Father’s attention was clearly divided but as he had in the past, he chose to do the best thing he could at the time and he stepped over to speak with the black robed Ministry Official. The two of them spoke quietly and once again Harry knew he wasn’t meant to hear so he pretended he didn’t, but every word was burned into his mind._

_“It was an assassination attempt,” the Auror said, his voice unbelievably deep._

_“Kingsley! Who?” James demanded._

_“They were dressed as Death Eaters,” The Auror named Kingsley replied and Harry carefully kept his face expressionless. What were Death Eaters? “There were about five, and it was well executed.”_

_“Death Eaters!? But he’s gone, why would they honour a Lord who is dead? Do we know who it was?”_

_The Auror shook his head. “They apparated away.”_

_“Then how did Lily survive?” James demanded, gesturing towards his unconscious wife. “Not that I’m ungrateful.”_

_For a moment Kingsley looked uncomfortable before he composed himself. “We did get one supposed Death Eater, but they are dead. He protected your wife, and drove off the others but they got him with a killing curse.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Severus Snape.”_

_For an instant there was no expression on his Fathers’ face and then Harry was shocked when he saw his Father sob, tears streaming unheeded from his eyes. “Try to keep the knowledge contained,” James said finally, and Harry could hear the raw pain in his father’s voice._

_“It’s already done,” Kingsley replied. “Dumbledore didn’t want anyone to know.”_

_“That’s something at...”_

_“..ja... James..?”_

_Relief flooded through Harry when he looked over to see his Mother’s eyes opened. They showed pain but her green orbs were clear and they were locked on to her Husband. Even the Mediwitches seemed relieved and Harry knew that his Mother would be okay. Almost instantly James was at his wife’s side, one hand cupping her face while the other rubbed protectively over her abdomen. “Oh Lily, Lily,” he sobbed, touching his forehead to hers. Instinctively Harry moved forward in unison with his brothers and sisters so that their Mother could see them and he smiled up at her when he saw her relax minisculely. Even injured their Mother worried about them and he felt his heart soar with love. He didn’t feel the tiny part of his mind that was so angry he could barely comprehend the emotion but another did. And another reached out with a delft touch to feel what was upsetting him and then that other burned with such rage that Harry’s was dwarfed by the feeling, yet he felt nothing._

_For Harry things got confusing after that as the adrenalin he didn’t even realise had been flooding his system left in a rush. The one thing he did remember was his Father promising his Mother that no matter what, the new baby would somehow bare the name ‘Severus’ and how Lily had smiled at him. Then Harry found himself at home, the House Elves expertly taking charge of them all, herding them all to be washed and feed while his Father dealt with things at St Mungos._

_Though when it came time for bed, and on that day it came very quickly, Harry didn’t even bother to lie in his own, instead he looked at Jasmine and she understood. Harry collected Callum from his crib while his sister collected Edmund and Marigold and they all trooped to their parent’s room and lay together in their big bed. The smell of their Mother was comforting and Harry didn’t think he’d be able to sleep but the next day he had awoken and the bed felt different and he knew his Father was there too._

_He would have gone back to sleep but in his mind there was an image. It was a horrible image and Harry was never sure why he didn’t cry out but perhaps it was because of the feeling that accompanied the image, soul deep satisfaction that this was just retribution. He almost didn’t want to look but Harry found his mental eyes drawn to the image. There were four people, one woman and three men. The knowledge that these were the people who had attacked his Mother accompanied the vision. The four were writhing in such agony that Harry knew it was not possible to feel further pain. They were not screaming, though there was sound with the image in his mind but they were not screaming because they were beyond that and the most they could manage was harsh wheezing. Finally he saw a wand, well-polished and held by the most beautiful hand he had ever seen, a hand that had been extended to hug him at various times in his life. It rose, traced through a very deliberate motion and a green light flashed. The gestures were repeated thrice more and Harry watched as the other three died. He didn’t know who the four were but he knew that the man who visited him every year on his birthday and at Halloween, the man who somehow felt right and comforting to his senses, almost like his Mother but not quite, had killed them. Little Harry looked for a few moments more, imprinting the image in his mind before he opened green eyes to smile at his Father._

_“It’s going to be all right, Daddy,” Harry heard himself say and he knew it would. Those who had dared to attack his Mother were dead and the bodies would be found today. His Mum would be held for a few days in St Mungos, but she would be fine and once she came home, everything would be back to normal._

Harry rocked back and forth, sliding himself along the shaft within him. He had known that his mate could kill, ruthlessly, without thought or consideration for a long time but just as he hadn’t been bothered as a child, today he didn’t care either. It was more than the burning excitement flooding his body, it was true and complete apathy for those who would die. It was truly easy to live with this Dark Lord, get out of his way or please him and Harry proceeded to do just that. After all, if the new Minister of Magic didn’t get the right start to the day, who knew what might happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on another site correctly guessed Voldemort's species so I'll provide the same explanation here
> 
> Voldemort is a cambion! What is a cambion? Text taken from Wikipedia;  
>  “A cambion is most often depicted as the offspring of an incubus and a human woman. At birth, the infant has no pulse and no breath. This continues until the child is about seven years old, where it becomes increasingly difficult to differentiate one from a human. A cambion is usually devilishly cunning and angelically beautiful, able to persuade even the most strong-hearted individual to do his or her bidding.” If that last sentence isn’t Voldemort before that fateful Halloween, I don’t know what is!  
>  Merlin is said to have been a cambion so not all of them are necessarily evil. There’s two descriptions of how they are created, one requiring a human mother, the other saying they are simply the offspring between incubus and succubus. For the purposes of this fic, I’ve gone with the human mother method.
> 
> Now though I will give cookies if you can tell me who the four people who got dead were?


	10. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were cookies for a few people who correctly nominated who the Death Eater's were... The rest, all belong to me!

**_The Forever Game  
Courting _ **

       Harry rocked back and forth, sliding himself along the shaft within him. He had known that his mate could kill, ruthlessly, without thought or consideration for a long time but just as he hadn’t been bothered as a child, today he didn’t care either. It was more than the burning excitement flooding his body, it was true and complete apathy for those who would die. It was truly easy to live with this Dark Lord, get out of his way or please him and Harry proceeded to do just that. After all, if the new Minister of Magic didn’t get the right start to the day, who knew what might happen!

       He rolled them over so that his lover was on his back. That left the Dark Lord’s hands free to trace over his body and the older man lost no time in attacking him. Harry groaned but was able to spin around, never letting Voldemort’s rigid member leave his body. He straddled the Dark Lord and smiled down before he ground his hips through the shape of the crescent moon, first left to right, then back again. Harry licked his lips at the feeling and his eyes were half closed as he focused on moving. The Dark Lord was caressing his nipples and Harry moved his hands to retaliate, using his finger tips to circle Voldemort’s little nubs.

       The Dark Lord’s skin was surprisingly soft but became flush and hard under Harry’s gentle touch. As Harry continued to grind his hips extending the crescent moon into a full circle he let his fore fingers trace around areola while his other fingers tickled the firm muscles. As he moved, he could feel Voldemort’s steel cock stirring around inside and he imagined if he pressed hands to his abdomen he would be able to feel it. Harry took his time, squeezing and moving effortlessly his balls brushing against Voldemort’s belly. The older wizard’s strong hands moved to cup his buttocks and Harry felt a slight lift upwards and he laughed before he lifted himself, deliberately tightening himself as much as he could as he rose. His tongue licked his lips at the sensation. Harry only let half the Dark Lord’s length from warmth of his body before he moved back down feeling the delicious fullness that came from having his beloved balls deep inside him. There were times Harry thought he could stay like this forever. He felt so complete this way.

       He lifted himself again, this time allowing a little more of Voldemort’s cock to exit his body. The Dark Lord’s hands lifted with him, squeezing his buttocks as he moved and Harry’s green eyes closed in bliss and he continued. Each time he rose he went just a little higher, to fall back down on to the hot hard shaft, loving the way it rubbed his insides. The Dark Lord’s charm made sure he was slippery but it was being with Voldemort that heightened his sensitivity so that he could feel the soft velvety texture and every bulging vein. He felt the bulbous head moving within him and Harry sighed in contentment allowing himself to indulge in that feeling of completeness he felt only with the Dark Lord.

       Harry had known Voldemort for most of his life as that man, never realising that the man who made him feel right was the man most of the wizarding community referred to as You-Know-Who, though they had no idea if he was alive or dead. Every year, for as far back as he could remember, on his birthday and at Halloween, the man visited him and they spoke for a few minutes or just touched nothing inappropriate when he was younger just cuddles and being held but it was enough. It made him feel... It was similar to the warmth of love Harry felt from his parents and ever growing horde of siblings but it was different. As a child he hadn’t known how it was different, now he knew that it was passion, a depth of feeling he would only ever hold for Voldemort who was now thrusting to meet him, filling him completely.

       But underlying that passion there was that subtle sense of completion that the young wizard felt just by being around his dark lover. And so even when they were joined as one, it was a comforting thought to know that this was the man for him and Harry remembered the first time he had been truly consciously aware of how the Dark Lord completed him.

       _He had been lying awake on his eleventh birthday, trying and failing to fall asleep. He little lion was beside him, no matter how childish it might be seen he loved that little plushie and it had been with him for years. His brand new wand was on the bedside table and his new school things were scattered around the room but for some reason he was not content._

       _It was almost a shock when he realised what was wrong. He hadn’t seen that man. The man who visited him each year on his birthday and at Halloween, the red-eyed man who’s warmth held him close and who spoke to him of the most amazing things. He’d even taught him some basic spells, which Harry had practiced as much as he could without a wand. He’d focused instead on practicing the other thing the tall man had taught him, building a wall around his mind. The red-eyed man always commented on that so Harry was diligent in his practice so that the man would be happy because when the man was happy Harry felt happy._

_As he lay in the darkness he tried to comfort himself. The man usually showed up at his party and this year, because he wanted his wand the party had been moved to the weekend, so perhaps he would see the man then. Even so he had felt empty and cold. He had wanted to show off the oak wand that was on the table beside him._

_As Harry held back his tears he missed the breath of air that announced the change but he didn’t miss the soothing whisper or the warm hand that rubbed his chest and without thinking he leapt from his bed, throwing his arms around the man who now sat beside him. The tiredness which would have eventually forced him to sleep disappeared and the man moved slightly to pull him properly into his lap._

_“I missed you,” the phrase was soft and Harry was surprised at the pain he could feel there. Automatically he reached out, brushing one small hand along the man’s jawline. The other wizard sighed and dipped his head, and warm air tickled through Harry’s hair as the other man inhaled his scent. They sat for a few minutes and Harry closed his eyes savouring how right it felt. The odd emptiness he always felt was gone and he knew now that it was because he was close to this wizard. “How was Diagon Alley?” the question was asked before Harry could form one about why he felt better with this wizard close._

_“It was amazing!” Harry exclaimed, distracted from his question as his excitement rose again. Now that he felt right it didn’t matter why. He’d been to Diagon Alley before but today it had been rather magical, if he could be excused from using the word! Everything had seemed fresh and new. “I got an owl so that I can send mail but I couldn’t find a familiar.”_

_“Not too worry,” the wizard said, his voice understanding. “Sometimes it’s best to wait to find just the right familiar,” he added. “Did you meet anyone?”_

_“There was this brat getting robes but he wasn’t very nice.”_

_“Oh, what was his name?”_

_“I think he said his name was Draco,” Harry shrugged. The blond had been obnoxious and Harry hadn’t really cared for him. He’d felt shallow._

_The older wizard snorted slightly, seemingly amused. “Did he not know who you were?”_

_“After I told him my name he was nicer but Daddy always said that people like that aren’t worth knowing. They only want to know you because they think they can get something from you.”_

_“Your Father is a very wise man. It’s no wonder he holds so much power in the Wizengamot.”_

_Harry didn’t really know about that. He just knew that his Dad worked a lot and often dressed in really formal robes. It was usually Harry’s unofficial job then to keep his littlest brother and sister away from their Father so that they didn’t get him dirty. Harry knew how long it took to change those robes and magic was not effective on them. “Maybe that’s why Mr Dumbledore isn’t around,” he mused._

_“Oh the Headmaster hasn’t visited?” There was no hiding the interest in the older wizard’s voice._

_“Not as much,” Harry said after a moment’s thought._

_The man was quiet and Harry could tell he was thinking so he just enjoyed the warmth he could feel emanating from the older wizard. “What about your wand?” the man asked eventually._

_Harry reached out and picked up the length of oak from the bed side table, offering it to the other wizard who gently took it and examined it carefully._

_“You don’t seem happy,” the statement was a question._

_The young wizard struggled with the question for a moment before he answered. “It’s nice but it doesn’t feel quite right.”_

_At the admission the other wizard frowned. “Ollivander could not find a better fit?”_

_“There was another wand,” Harry said taking his wand when it was offered and putting it back on the bedside table, “but he said he was holding for someone else.”_

_“What was the wand?”_

_“Phoenix feather and...” Harry struggled to remember the wood. It was the magical part of the wand that interested him._

_“Holly.”_

_“That was it!” Harry said brightly not even wondering how the other man knew about it. However he did feel the very distinct sense of... not worry, it wasn’t worry or concern but rather disturbance coming from the older wizard._

_“Why don’t you try this one?”_

_Harry gasped. He had seen the other wizard’s wand but he had never thought to touch it. It was beautiful, the light coloured wood polished to a brilliant shine. Carefully he reached out and the instant his fingers brushed the wood he felt a jolt in his magic. The other wizard’s hand was still touching it and for a moment Harry experienced an odd double vision. He saw himself but he almost seemed to be on fire with odd wisps curling off him. Quickly the man drew his hand back, leaving Harry holding the beautiful wand._

_As his vision returned to normal, he missed the flare in his magic and the sparks that came from the wand. The other wizard didn’t and his smile was dazzling. Ollivander better have a good reason for denying his mate his true wand though the red eyed wizard suspected he already knew the answer. Dumbledore. The Headmaster probably wanted the wand for the miniscule protection the brother wand would give his prophecy child._

_“Well, mine definitely seems right for you,” Harry heard the pleased voice. “We will have to see about getting you a better fitting wand in the future, though do watch for that other wand, and keep track of it. It is meant to be yours and in time it will reject its false master.”_

_The small wizard nodded snuggling deeper into the arms holding him as he felt sleep coming up on him. It had been a big day and with the comforting presence of the other wizard making him feel right, the sleep that had been eluding him was quickly making itself known._

_“You need your rest,” the other wizard said gently. “Just let me test your shields.”_

_Harry nodded and turned so that he was looking into red eyes. It was odd but he felt a brush in his head behind his eyes as something slipped around his mind. “Very good, Little One,” the older man complimented him. “Though you need to keep working on them,” he added and Harry felt a caress against his mind. “There is one more thing,” the man said. “If you ever feel anything brushing up against your mind, you immediately look to the ground. I don’t care where you are, you look to the ground and you write to your parents telling them that someone was probing against your occulmency shields. Do you understand?”_

_The insistence in the man’s voice was impossible to deny and Harry nodded, closing his eyes, resting his head against the soft fabric of the man’s robes as he felt sleep claim him._

That was the first time Harry had really known exactly how much the Dark Lord meant to him. He hadn’t been aware then of how deeply or intimately they would be involved but he had known that somehow, he needed the other man in his life.

       Harry smiled down at Voldemort, rocking gently back and forth before he leaned back, placing his hands on the bed flexing his hips up and down on the cock within him. The Dark Lord moved his hands, wrapping them around Harry’s hard length and pumping at his lover. It was a blissful agony that Harry loved and between each thrust he ground his hips through a tiny circle, feeling his buttocks caressing Voldemort’s velveteen balls while his own brushed against the soft skin of the Dark Lord’s stomach. While they had been going slow, all pretence of that was lost as Harry drove himself down to meet the upward thrusts.

~x~x~x~


	11. Courting and Consolidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we start the second part of this fic with this chapter – Consolidation. It runs in time with Courting so enjoy.

**_The Forever Game  
Courting and Consolidation_ **

       Harry smiled down at Voldemort, rocking gently back and forth before he leaned back, placing his hands on the bed flexing his hips up and down on the cock within him. The Dark Lord moved his hands, wrapping them around Harry’s hard length and pumping at his lover. It was a blissful agony that Harry loved and between each thrust he ground his hips through a tiny circle, feeling his buttocks caressing Voldemort’s velveteen balls while his own brushed against the soft skin of the Dark Lord’s stomach. While they had been going slow, all pretence of that was lost as Harry drove himself down to meet the upward thrusts.

       The young wizard was gasping in unison with the Dark Lord and each movement drove him higher and higher, making him feel tight until he thought he would burst.  

       “Harry!” Voldemort cried out, red eyes locked on to Harry’s face as he came into the hot depths of his beloved.

       He felt the Dark Lord cum, gushing into him and he drove down. Harry clamped his muscles down, milking the cock within him as the feeling of the rock hard shaft spurting into his depths sent him over the edge. “Voldemort!” Harry’s cry mixed with the Dark Lord’s as they came together.

       After a moment, Harry fell forward, heedless of his cum splattered on to Voldemort’s stomach. The Dark Lord remained buried within him but his hands moved to stroke up and down Harry’s back. The younger wizard smiled and shifted slightly, kissing his beloved tenderly but the Dark Lord deepened the kiss as they both softened, his tongue demanding entry into the hot cavern that was Harry’s mouth.

       Harry smiled at his lover as the joyous afterglow flowed through him. The feeling redoubled when the Dark Lord smiled back, reaching up to brush a stray hair from Harry’s face. “Good morning Harry.”

       “Good morning, Minister,” Harry said again.

       “Oh no!” Voldemort warned though his smile brightened. “The Minister would love to greet you properly again but I do have to go be the Minister today.”

       Harry sighed and he shifted, suppressing his gasp when the Dark Lord’s now soft shaft exited his body. He felt almost weakened but he scooted over on the bed and stood. They had little rituals after they had made love and this was one of them. Harry felt the wash of magic over his body, cleaning him completely and the instant he was clean he picked up his wand which was always on the bedside table and flicked it through the same spell, cleaning his beloved. Voldemort licked his lips as he watched Harry and the younger wizard blushed, fighting the rising heat the dark wizard’s licentious gaze made him feel but the moment faded when the Dark Lord turned and walked towards his wardrobe.

       A moment later he returned carrying a set of full formal robes. Harry had slipped into a tunic but his eyes widened when he saw the gear. Those were the robes you wore only at the most important functions, the highest ceremonies of power.

       “I’d better help you,” Harry said as he moved back around the bed, moving towards the wardrobe to fetch the undergarments. The few times he remembered his Father wearing similar robes, his Mother had helped him dress, though Harry expected that sometime soon, he would have to wear similar robes in the Wizengamot as he was presented officially as his Father’s heir. He was of age but that presentation was done after he had completed his N.E.W.T.s which the Wizengamot Lord’s claimed gave them the measure of a man.

       He handed the Dark Lord the garments and deliberately turned to find the first layer of robes as the man shifted, not even noticing his own nakedness as he dressed. Harry had though and he wanted his beloved all over again, wanted to taste him, wanted to tease him, wanted everything about him. Just as he found the right cloth Harry felt himself grabbed and spun, red eyes burning into him and his heart rate soared. Voldemort leant down to kiss him, crushing their lips together as he forced his tongue into Harry’s mouth. An instant later, the younger wizard was released and Harry watched as the red eyed man threw back his head, licking his lips as he tasted Harry on his skin.

       “As much as I would love to let you give in to your desire, Harry,” Voldemort said after a moment, his voice showing his own craving, “I really do have to be the Minister today.”

       Harry smiled, deliberately appearing cheerful as he brought his racing heart back under control. “I know,” he said, firmly telling his hormones that they had to wait before he held out the first layer of robes. He knew the Dark Lord wanted him and he knew that Voldemort had wanted him since he was a baby when he had tied their souls together but Harry hadn’t felt this needy since... Since he realised that male or not, he wanted to have sex with the Dark Lord.

       _He’d been fourteen at the time and it was Halloween. The feast at Hogwarts was as wonderful as always but Harry had been waiting to see him, the red eyed man who made him feel whole. He’d heard the boys talking in their dorm and he knew that some of them were experimenting kissing girls though Terry Boot had boasted of going ‘all the way’ Harry thought that was a lie. He didn’t want a girl. He loved his sisters and Mother dearly but he felt nothing for any other woman beyond friendship. He wanted a man and not just any man, he wanted the red eyed man who had visited him every Halloween. Harry had been very careful to make sure that none of his dorm mates even suspected his desire because he knew what they would say and he knew what they would be like. Wanting a man was not exactly taboo in Wizarding culture, but it wasn’t talked about either. So long as you go married and had at least one kid, you could do what you wanted. He knew he wasn’t ready for sex but he intended to make his feelings known._

_The man had said that sometimes it was difficult for him to visit Harry at Hogwarts but so far he hadn’t missed a single visit and Harry didn’t think he would start now. He’d had slipped out of his dorm earlier, heedless of curfew and he was waiting in a class room sitting on one of the desks. While he waited he planned a prank. He’d told his Father and Godfather back in his first year that he would play possum for a few years and they had reluctantly agreed it was a great plan but now he did have to implement the pranks he had planned._

_He’d just gotten to where he would be placing the anchoring charms when there was a breath of air and a soft foot fall behind him. Harry suppressed his squeal of happiness but he didn’t bother to hold himself back, jumping off the desk and into the man’s arms, boldly placing a kiss on the red lips. For an instant the man returned the kiss before his arms wrapped around Harry and gently but firmly pushed him back._

_“Harry, what are you doing?” came the inevitable question._

_He looked to the ground, fighting tears. The man didn’t want him. “I...” he managed to sob not able to get out further words. For a moment they stood before Harry felt a little twist within him and suddenly the man’s arms were around him again, crushing him as they embraced his trembling body._

_“Oh Harry,” the wizard said and the young wizard felt a relaxation charm cast at him while the older wizard ran his hands up and down his back, soothingly. His head was tilted up so that his tear filled eyes were looking up into red and he could see the wry smile on the man’s face. “Harry,” the other wizard breathed and the green eyed boy managed a weak smile. “You must never think that I do not want you. I do. Every time I visit you, I want you more but you must understand, I will not touch you until you come of age, until you truly understand who and what I am. Though my Little One,” and at this point the man had leant down to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead, “I warn you, on that day, your world will end for I will no longer be in the shadows.”_

_Harry frowned. He didn’t understand, though he had heard the desire in the man’s voice, he had heard the truth of the words. He could always tell when someone was lying to him and the man holding him close was almost in pain from the truth. “What do you mean?” Harry asked._

_The man’s smile turned truly amused though tinged with cunning. “Ask your parents about the one the wizards whisper about, the one whose name they will not say but who they acknowledge as a Dark Lord.”_

_Harry felt his green eyes open wide and his knees went weak. “You are?” He didn’t know what else to say but before anything could happen, before he could scream or faint or run a hand went to the back of his head and he was kissed, the older man’s lips crushing against his own. Instinctively Harry replied, opening his mouth and gently pushing his tongue forward. The other man quickly dominated him, his own tongue wrapping around Harry’s, rubbing and caressing. It was wonderful, far better than the boys had said and Harry felt his knees give out but his weight was supported by the other wizard. At length they parted, panting and Harry licked his lips lightly, deliberately tasting the other man._

_“I am a Dark Lord,” the man said as he picked Harry up and sat him on one of the desks before he drew back, “because my power is dark. It is therefore assumed that I am evil and while I am capable of great evil, a look from you would stop me. But you must understand, I will take over, but it won’t be via a war.”_

_“War?”_

_“It was the path I was on when I found out about you but war is too destructive and thus I decided that there were other means to power. There will be some deaths, but not as many. I do not want death, what I really want is a few changes.”_

_Harry blinked. He wasn’t sure what he should say and his doubt must have shown on his face. The man who had identified himself as the Dark Lord reached out and stroked his cheek. “Little One, if I had to choose, I would pick you because I want you more than anything. That is what you should focus on though for now, talk to your parents,” the man said with a smile. “And keep working on your shields,” he added with a little laugh._

_Harry had done just that and at his next birthday he had been a little apprehensive but he was sure of his feelings. His parents had been honest and had explained what they knew of the Dark Lord, sorting through most of the lies to tell him the truth and Harry had appreciated that. The man had been born Tom Marvolo Riddle but had dubbed himself Lord Voldemort. He had killed, hundreds, maybe thousands and then at the height of his rise to power, when wizards were dying daily he had disappeared. Most thought he had died from something Neville Longbottom had done but no one was sure what had happened especially as half of his forces turned up dead._

_But while the dying had stopped, his influence had not disappeared. Policies, procedures, opinions, they still followed the Dark Lord’s teachings so a few, Dumbledore being the most prominent amongst the wizards, took the belief that he was not dead, that he was merely waiting. As Harry had sat on his bed that night he had truly appreciated exactly how much the Dark Lord had trusted him when he had revealed himself. He could have made up a name, he could have done any number of things but he had been truthful with Harry and his heart was swollen with love._

_He’d looked up at the older wizard when the man had entered his room, smiling softly. His smile had been returned and Harry had been swept into strong arms and after they’d spoken everything was all okay. He still wanted the Dark Lord and the kiss they shared that night only reinforced the feeling. It had been hot and heavy and filled with need on both sides._

But both their needs had more than been filled once he had come of age and Harry smiled at his beloved as the older wizard stood with his arms out and Harry laced up the heavy dress robes. While he’d been remembering the inner robes and the outer robes had been pulled into place and he was lacing up the final ties now. He stepped back once he was done and sat back on the edge of their bed.

       Today, with the first session of the Wizengamot with the new Minister of Magic would truly mark the first day of his beloveds rise to power because as Harry had learnt, it was one thing to take power, it was quite another to keep it. He had every confidence in Voldemort’s ability though and he looked forward to finding out if today was the day Dumbledore died.

       “Probably not, Little One,” the Dark Lord said and Harry flushed with the endearment. “He still thinks he can win but I plan on debasing him of that knowledge soon enough and then he will die, but he will die when I am ready because his death will be part of something far, far more important.”

       “Oh?” Harry raised one eyebrow questioningly.

       “Not today Little One though you will find out in time. Do your homework, you need to pass your N.E.W.T.s and you won’t have time to study tonight.” The Dark Lord’s smile was suggestive and Harry shivered happily as the older wizard let himself out.

       He didn’t know everything of Voldemort’s plans but he did know they were proceeding exactly as the older wizard wished and Harry smiled. His beloved didn’t mind adversity, and positively loved it when someone was troublesome but he was so kittenish when everything was going his way and Harry did so love that side of him. Harry dressed properly before he sat back at his desk, quickly tidying his notes before he grabbed his bag and ran for the floo. He was home schooled but that didn’t mean he could be late!

 

 


	12. Courting and Consolidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented. I hope you continue to enjoy. The next few chapters are smex-less but deal with the Wizengamot and lead into the next part.

**_The Forever Game  
Courting and Consolidation _ **

       Harry didn’t know everything of Voldemort’s plans but he did know they were proceeding exactly as the older wizard wished and he smiled. His beloved didn’t mind adversity, and positively loved it when someone was troublesome but he was so kittenish when everything was going his way and Harry did so love that side of him. Harry dressed properly before he sat back at his desk, quickly tidying his notes before he grabbed his bag and ran for the floo. He was home schooled but that didn’t mean he could be late!

       The black haired wizard grinned at his siblings when he saw that he got there just before his teacher. Since they were home schooled, they started young so little Bryony was there to even though she was seven. He smiled when their teacher entered and took up his place at the front. He’d been at Hogwarts for four and a bit years so it had taken a little to get used to having one teacher teaching them but he was used to it now. They were all used to it and their results spoke for themselves. Their Mum and Dad helped out in the evenings, working their way through homework and it gave their family a lot of time together.

       The only time he went back to Hogwarts now was to do the standardised testing that were the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s which was what he was studying for now. He’d do his N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year and while his parents would be proud of him no matter how he did, he wanted to repeat his O.W.L. results. He suspected that his Mum and Dad had been chuffed when he’d broken the previous records. As well they should be since it was one against Dumbledore.

       And anything that could be done against Dumbledore should be done. He didn’t know all of Dumbledore’s plots but he knew the exact time his parents had been freed.

       _It had been the Halloween of his fifth year and he’d just pulled his most successful prank yet. He suspected some of the teachers had figured out the culprit was him but most were attributing the prank to his little brother, Edmund who had just started Hogwarts. At least they didn’t punish him without proof so that was something since Harry didn’t want to have to apologise to Ed. As had become normal for him he was waiting in an empty class room for the Dark Lord and Harry had shivered slightly. He knew the risks the wizard was taking just to visit him but he couldn’t find it within himself to insist the older man stay away. He needed to see him, to see his red eyes and feel the man’s almost over whelming power. He needed to taste him again._

_“Harry,” his name was whispered into his ear and the young wizard smiled as warm arms closed around him._

_Harry had no idea how the Dark Lord got through Hogwart’s supposedly great defences but he didn’t care. The dark wizard’s lips were warm and he tasted as good as he remembered and Harry lost himself to the moment._

_It was very short lived and Harry yelped when his arms were grabbed and the Dark Lord pushed him away, red eyes burning as he examined Harry. The wizard snarled and the young wizard felt a small stab of fear and he remained silent as the Dark Lord leaned in close, breathing deeply._

_“Have you been to the Mediwitch lately?” The question came through gritted teeth._

_Harry savagely shook his head, his breath coming in short gasps as he wondered what was wrong. One hand was removed from his bicep and the Dark Lord drew his wand and traced through a complicated charm that ended with the tip of the polished wood being placed on Harry’s forehead._

_“As I thought,” the older wizard muttered._

_“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, gulping as he imagined all sorts of things._

_“Someone has been giving you a potion.”_

_“What?”_

_“My thought exactly. From the smell, it is a love potion. Thankfully they have used a two part potion so that you don’t fall in love with the first bimbo you see. I don’t know who they are, but make no mistake, my little one, I will not tolerate any challenges for you.”_

_“I didn’t know!” Harry felt the need to protest against the burning anger he could feel in the Dark Lord._

_For a moment his voice didn’t seem to reach the man, then his gaze softened as he blinked, looking back at Harry. “I know you didn’t,” the Dark Lord agreed, once again pulling Harry into his embrace. “But you must understand, I consider you mine, and I look after what is mine.”_

_“I’m not a thing.”_

_“No, you are my mate, the one who will complete me and the only reason we have not consummated that bond is because you are not of age. Taking another lover is not an option.”_

_“I don’t want another lover! I want you but I don’t want you thinking I knew about this.”_

_For a moment Voldemort stilled and then Harry was pulled close to the Dark Lord, strong arms crushing him to the older wizard’s chest. “I do not and will never blame you for this, but I want that potion out of your system right now.”_

_“Can you cleanse it or will it require a counter potion?”_

_“A counter,” the Dark Lord said and Harry could hear his disgust._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“It’s not an easy potion, and I don’t know who I would trust to brew it correctly, which makes me wonder who could be giving you the potion in the first place, since it is not student level.”_

_Harry blinked. While he had been disinterested he had noticed that some of the females were paying more attention to him this year but he couldn’t pick out any he thought had given him this potion, though getting rid of it, that was definitely a concern. He’d never actually seen what bad potion could do but he’d heard enough stories to know he did not want it happening to him. He really didn’t know that many good potions brewers except for... “What about my Mum?”_

_“Your Mother is a Charms mistress,” the Dark Lord objected._

_“I know but she is a Class A rated Potion Brewer.”_

_“You’re sure?”_

_Harry nodded. “She got the rating so she could brew all the household potions.”_

_Harry had then followed the Dark Lord through the corridors of Hogwarts. The wizard hadn’t bothered creeping or slinking but had instead been confident and they had somehow encountered no one. The night was mild but Harry shivered as he realised the likely reaction of his parents... to any number of things._

_“I’m not going to kill them little one,” the Dark Lord almost seemed amused as he picked up on Harry’s trepidation. “I will explain a few things. In a sense I will be setting them free.”_

_He grasped at that hope. “What do you mean?”_

_“You Father is a very powerful man, we’ve discussed this before. He leads what is known as the Moderates which are about a forty percent block of the Wizengamot. That’s one of the reasons Dumbledore has always kept him close. The remaining Wizengamot is broken into smaller factions who vote together or apart depending on how their interests align. About thirty percent are sworn to me. Now, do you remember when you were five and you heard your Father and Dumbledore arguing?”_

_They were just coming up on the Hogwart’s boundary wards and the question caught Harry by surprise. It took him a moment but he remembered that the Headmaster had said some very odd things that day. Harry nodded._

_“Why did your Father change his mind? He liked the policies, he thought they were reasonable but needed a bit of work so why did he then vote against them?”_

_Harry frowned, trying to remember clearly. His Dad had been supportive and then... Harry gasped. “Dumbledore forced him?”_

_The older wizard smiled. “Exactly. It’s taken me a very long time to find the few pertinent details about the Headmaster that I needed but now that I know, it’s only a matter of time before I rip his immortal heart out.”_

_“Dumbledore is immortal!?” Harry gasped the question._

_“In the same way I am immortal, my little one,” Voldemort answered and Harry was struck again by how inhumanely beautiful the man was. Looking up at him, seeing his perfect form Harry could well believe the one the wizards called the Dark Lord was immortal. “Now, I will petrify your Mother and Father and explain the truth to them once I remove any controlling charms and compulsions of which I expect to find quite a few. That will do most of my explanation anyway but I need you to take charge of your little brothers and sisters. Is your Mother pregnant again?”_

_Harry frowned recalling the letters from home. “I don’t think so.” No one had mentioned anything but since he had nine siblings, it was always a possibility._

_“I’ll be careful anyway,” the Dark Lord had said with an almost shocking good humour before he reached out to take Harry’s arm and they had apparated._

“Harry!” His teacher’s voice broke into his reverie. “Did you finish studying those transfiguration chapters?”

       Harry blushed, a little ashamed to be caught wool gathering but he shook his head, looking down towards his notes.

       “I see. Try to make sure you do not fall behind. This will be a difficult year for you, especially if you want to do well in your N.E.W.T.s.”

       Harry nodded. It would be a difficult year for him studying and keeping up with his beloved but he’d managed for a few months, he could manage for longer especially as his Dark Lord wanted him to study. At least his parents would understand. They would already know about the change in government so would hopefully realise that he had been rather central in the Minister’s private celebrations and so wouldn’t be annoyed when he told them he hasn’t been able to finish his homework.

       They didn’t always like it but they knew exactly whose bed their eldest son slept in. They had had a few years to come to terms with the thought but Harry knew, and they had made it clear to him that he would always be their son and they would always want what was best for him. They knew Voldemort was the best mate for him but the past made them nervous and they had tried to explain it to him once. Knowing that the best mate for him was a man who wold not be afraid to kill thousands because he already had was nothing they had ever envisaged for him. Harry loved the fact that his parents were also strong enough to admit that a lot of what they had envisaged was tainted by the compulsions of another but there was one thing they did know because they had both felt it, the new Minister of Magic did love him and would always love him. And if he was with a loving partner, that was all they could really ask for.


	13. Courting and Consolidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a few more chapters before we get back to smex but soon. I wanted to deal with the Wizengamot in 'actual' fic time because it leads into the next part of the story more smoothly.

**_The Forever Game  
Courting and Consolidation_ **

       Harry nodded. It would be a difficult year for him studying and keeping up with his beloved but he’d managed for a few months, he could manage for longer especially as his Dark Lord wanted him to study. At least his parents would understand. They would already know about the change in government so would hopefully realise that he had been rather central in the Minister’s private celebrations and so wouldn’t be annoyed when he told them he hasn’t been able to finish his homework.

       They didn’t always like it but they knew exactly whose bed their eldest son slept in. They had had a few years to come to terms with the thought but Harry knew, and they had made it clear to him that he would always be their son and they would always want what was best for him. They knew Voldemort was the best mate for him but the past made them nervous and they had tried to explain it to him once. Knowing that the best mate for him was a man who wold not be afraid to kill thousands because he already had was nothing they had ever envisaged for him. Harry loved the fact that his parents were also strong enough to admit that a lot of what they had envisaged was tainted by the compulsions of another but there was one thing they did know because they had both felt it, the new Minister of Magic did love him and would always love him. And if he was with a loving partner, that was all they could really ask for.

       At that moment in time, the man the wizarding community would not name was sitting in the Minister’s chair in the Wizengamot’s chambers and they were finally seeing who they had elected. Those of the Wizengamot who were already known to support him were gloating, though there were a few obviously pleased wizards who Voldemort had no idea had leanings towards his teachings. Dumbledore was in a rage but would not risk a confrontation here and the Dark Lord imagined his rage would only grow as the morning continued. There would be quite a few changes the old wizard would not approve of but could do nothing to stop. The Lord James Potter, the leader of the single largest block in the Wizengamot looked properly horrified, as if he realised only now who some of his supporters had voted for.

       Lord Voldemort was actually impressed with the show the Lord Potter was putting on. He knew exactly where Harry’s father’s loyalty lay but the man was a far more skilled actor than anyone gave him credit for and when it came to the protection of his family, he was as his Gryffindor heritage indicated, absolutely fearless.

       Red eyes met the Lord Potter’s blue and while there was no hint of recognition, in that moment the Dark Lord remembered his first true meeting with the man.

       _With Harry as a passenger in side along apparition the wards of the Potter Manor had very smoothly parted to let him through and there had been an instant of disorientation when he had appeared. He was ready for that, but the Lord and Lady of the Manor had not been ready and were quickly held motionless by his petrification charm. Harry had looked at his parents with a face that was trying to say ‘I can explain everything’ and Voldemort had resisted the urge to snort his laughter. In any other being, such a look would have him itching to drag a knife across their throat for stupidity, in his beloved it made him see just how innocently beautiful Harry was._

_Fortunately there was a way to explain everything and the Dark Lord intended to do it. He sat on the couch facing the Lord and Lady Potter patting the space beside him for Harry. Harry might see nothing with the gesture but his parents would. After Harry had settled, Voldemort looked over at his beloved’s parents and began as if they were not still stuck in his petrification charm. Both sets of eyes held a complex mix of emotions but the foremost was fear and worry for their eldest son and other children, then came their hatred of him. The phrase was tossed around but Harry’s parents really were model citizens._

_“Now, regardless of what you might be thinking, I am going to cast a few charms on you; nothing dangerous, nothing controlling, quite the opposite in fact. I am sure Lady Potter will recognise them. After they are cast, we will wait a few minutes, and then I will remove the petrification charm and we can talk.” Without further preamble he raised his wand just as an enraged House Elf flashed into the room. Whatever spell the little creature had been about to unleash, and Voldemort could feel that it was very powerful, it was averted when his little one jumped towards the small elf shouting, “No Binky, it’s okay!”_

_There was a crack of power and a flash of light that ended in a tumble of limbs on the far side of the room and he spared only enough attention to ensure that Harry was unharmed as he came to his feet, gently holding the now unconscious House Elf._

_Without further delay Voldemort cast a series of charms at the Lord and Lady Potter and after Harry had summoned another elf to care for Binky and to see that they weren’t disturbed further, he returned to his place at the Dark Lord’s side. Voldemort could remember, even then smiling at the warmth that gesture had given him but he had been more interested in observing his mate’s parents._

_Lily had indeed recognised the charms but she had been confused as to why he was casting such an esoteric lot of compulsion breakers and then her green eyes, so much like Harry’s, had become cloudy as the charms took effect. Even so a prompt usually moved these things along more smoothly._

_“Lord Potter, think about the time Harry was five. There was a series of new policies before the Wizengamot for consideration. They were about magical children and how the community should be best looking after them. It dealt with all magical children, purebloods, half bloods and muggle-borns. The gist of it was that they should all be monitored to ensure that they were in a loving environment, even if both parents were muggles. If they were not steps should be taken to ... Ah... I see you recall it now.” Voldemort smiled. As he had been speaking he was watching James’ eyes. They too had clouded as the charm took effect but the anger and the growing self-loathing that once again he could not protect his family had still been evident. But as the Dark Lord had spoken he had been reading the tiny changes in his eyes that indicated the Lord Potter had been remembering and when they had gone flat, he knew that the Lord Potter had recalled exactly what had happened._

_“That’s just one instance I know about, I’m sure there are many others littering both your minds.” The Dark Lord waited a few more minutes while Harry sat quietly beside him. The boy’s mind was troubled but he could do nothing to calm him at the moment. As he watched both the Lord and Lady Potter’s eyes changed as more and more memories altered and they could remember everything. He didn’t know exactly what Dumbledore had been doing but it was most likely extensive. When they were both glaring at their memories he spoke again. “I’m going to remove the petrification charm and I trust we can be civil?”_

_There was no answer of course and without further consideration he raised his wand again, undoing the petrification charm. Both Lily and James sat for a few moments longer before James closed his eyes and when they opened, the Lord Voldemort was exceedingly pleased to see that the hurt husband and father was gone, and reflected in his blue depths was the very powerful wizard politician who lead the largest Wizengamot faction. “We need to talk.”_

_“We do, but first a few housekeeping matters. Lady, if you would be so kind as to cast a medical detection charm on your son, I would be most appreciative.”_

_It took only a moment and as Lily observed the charms results, the Dark Lord was pleased to see that her reaction mirrored his own. She moved to embrace Harry and he found himself confronted by her green eyes sparking furiously. “The counter will be ready in two days,” she said, “because I will need at least a day to calm down.”_

_Voldemort felt himself smile indulgently, his eyes caressing Harry as his beloved returned his mother’s hug._

_“Now, before we talk, Lord Potter, a few things.”_

_“I tell Lily everything.”_

_“Of course, she is your partner, just as Harry will be mine, but there are a few things he too should hear,” Voldemort dismissed the objection as Lily reluctantly released her eldest son and sat back beside her husband. “The first piece of information you must have is that the prophecy you know is false. It’s very close, I will grant that and it could have been true but I do not trust whispered words overheard in a public place._

_“The true prophecy is spoken thus; ‘ _The one with the power to complete the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord shall make equal exchange, for he shall have power unknown over the Dark Lord. Both may die at the hand of the other for neither can live if the other merely subsists_.’”_

_Voldemort allowed a few minutes for them all to think about the words. He had had years and they still held power for him. “Equal exchange?” Lily finally asked, no doubt remembering the scene he’d left in the nursery._

_“I used the death of your friend to exchange a part of our souls,” the red eyed wizard shrugged._

_“But Dumbledore fo...” Lily bit her lip as she realised what she had thought about Dumbledore was a lie._

_“Dumbledore found nothing because I did not wish him to find anything. Equal exchange. There is nothing missing from your son, because I replaced everything that I took.”_

_“He was no friend of mine!” James objected hotly, ignoring the other implications._

_“Ah, but he was,” the Dark Lord said gently but firmly. “Originally I did think I had convinced one of the precious Marauders to betray the others but when I heard the true prophecy I doubted everything and so I discovered that Petrigrew did not betray you willingly. He had been sent to me and I reacted in exactly the way I was meant to.”_

_“What else did we need to know?” James Potter asked, obviously still ill at ease with many aspects but willing to think about them now that he knew the truth._

_Voldemort was mildly surprised that neither had brought up the ‘power over’ the Dark Lord part of the prophecy but he supposed he should be grateful for small mercies. They would remember that soon enough and he did not wish to explain quite yet exactly what their son meant to him. “Lady, I believe you recognised the charm I used to break compulsions?”_

_Lily, who had been silently communing with her son nodded. “But...” She traced out the wand movements with her graceful hands. “I did not recognise the specific wand movement for the creature.”_

_Voldemort smiled at her again, and he chuckled softly when Lily realised the obvious implication of her admission. “Dumbledore’s not human?” she gasped._

_“He’s half human.”_

_“What is he?”_

_The Dark Lord took a deep breath. He would have liked to have left them to find out by themselves but simply telling the Lord and Lady was more expedient. “He is a creature known as a cambion, and quite an old one. Do not let his appearance fool you, in reality he looks much younger. The age illusion is merely to help him fit in. I have detected his influence in the past few centuries of Wizarding History and after living a longish life of power, his persona dies and he is ‘reborn’ as a new wizard but that is fake. He has not died, he has not been reborn, it is simply his way of appearing mortal.”_

_“Was he going to use Harry?”_

_Voldemort blinked. That was not something he had considered but the idea struck him as being something Dumbledore might do. It would be simple enough to pretend to die and then to kill off the eldest Potter to take his place just as the boy was finishing his education and could legally move out of the Manor, which would hide all tell-tale changes in personality and all the rest. And if not Harry then Edmund or one of the other sons could have been used. With the Potter name, even if estranged that would give Dumbledore the power to launch his new life quite successfully. “I do not know,” he answered honestly. “Nor do I care because it is not going to happen. I have shown you how to break a compulsion cast by a cambion, I suggest you teach all your faction the charm under the guise of a new protection and tell them to watch for other means of control. The old man is a master of the game and I guarantee he will not be happy that the years he has invested in you have been broken.”_

_“He will have far more than that to worry about once I’m through,” James muttered and Voldemort found himself smiling again. It was so nice when things just slipped into place._

Just as they were now.

       The Major Domo of the Wizengamot was calling for order and various Lords were taking their seats along their party lines. Dumbledore was particularly pained as he took up his place in the Speaker’s box. It gave him such a wonderful view of the Minister and Voldemort made sure to smile at him as the Major Domo announced that the Wizengamot was in session.

 


	14. Courting and Consolidation

**_The Forever Game  
Courting and Consolidation _ **

       The Major Domo of the Wizengamot was calling for order and various Lords were taking their seats along their party lines. Dumbledore was particularly pained as he took up his place in the Speakers box. It gave him such a wonderful view of the Minister and Voldemort made sure to smile at the Headmaster as the Major Domo announced that the Wizengamot was in session.

       Voldemort waited. Once the Major Domo announced they were in session, the Speaker was then required to call the Wizengamot to order and announce any changes in positions. For the most part that was going to be a formality. None of the leaders of any of the political blocks had changed but the Ministry’s overall leader had. The Minister was partially elected by the wizarding community but also partially by the hereditary Lords of the Wizengamot. It was a very complicated system that he intended to simplify immensely.

       The gathered wizards began to fidget as they continued waiting. Dumbledore sat, staring at the far wall pretending not to notice the growing unrest. Voldemort smiled taking on an air of patience. So the Headmaster was reduced to childish games... how droll but it would merely be a delay of time, nothing more, already the Dark Lord’s position as Minister was unassailable, and Dumbledore, who could count votes as well as he could, already knew that. A few of the gathered wizards waited patiently, some watching with an almost amused air, some uncaring and Voldemort was pleased to see that James Potter was one of the patient ones and his entire party were drawing strength from their Leader. Dumbledore refusing to speak was something they should have considered, though the Headmaster had probably been expecting someone to be screaming for a re-vote. The fact that the Moderates, the most likely block to be calling for that was united behind their silent patient leader was not lost on the Headmaster and he was beginning to realise exactly how much he had lost two years ago when James Potter had confronted him in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, demanding to know who had poisoned his son and withdrawing all his children.

       Voldemort remembered it well. After the Lord Potter had gotten over the shock of having several long term compulsion charms broken he had been remarkably willing to discuss things with the Dark Lord. There were issues they would never agree upon but Dumbledore’s blatant manipulation gave the Dark Lord a starting point for negotiation and he had ruthlessly used that opening. Harry had eventually fallen asleep and Lily had taken her eldest child to bed while her husband and once sworn enemy discussed things long into the night. No definite plans were made but they had come to an understanding and with the initial shock of James Potter finding himself betrayed by the one man he had thought he could trust, Voldemort considered that to be a fine start.

       And two days later the Dark Lord had been on hand, hidden of course, when James Potter had stormed into the Great Hall in a fit of prima donna anger worthy of a Slytherin.

       _Harry’s Father had timed his tirade perfectly and had come from a routine session of the Wizengamot in his full formal robes just as the students were settling down to tea. Student’s skipped breakfast and lunch all the time but seldom did they miss the evening meal so everyone was on hand to watch. Harry had been there of course, Voldemort had simply dropped him back at Hogwarts the morning after Halloween and instructed him to say nothing. The boys of his dorm would merely assume he’d found another’s bed that night and while they would be curious, they would think nothing of it._

_James waved a piece of parchment, which those who were close could see was the letter head of St. Mungos. “I want an explanation for this!” The Lord Potter had finally said in a quiet almost deadly voice, slamming the paper down in front of the Headmaster._

_The old man had gone all out with his grandfather act as he had picked it up and read it. “It appears to be a blood test,” Dumbledore replied reasonably._

_“On my son! Who you allowed to be poisoned!”_

_“There is nothing about poison here.”_

_“So the presence of one half of a two part love potion is not poison?” The way the Lord Potter said it made the statement all the more dangerous. Love Potions were banned for a reason. Especially the potions that mixed two halves since they created a longer attraction but they were hard to brew so one would not expect to see one in Hogwarts._

_“Surely there is some mistake.”_

_“There is no mistake. My son has been deliberately poisoned by some trollop here and I want to know what your explanation is?”_

_“Surely that’s a bit too harsh!” Dumbledore said though those watching could see that he’d been taken by surprise._

_“I suppose it could be some roué,” James allowed the admission though his eyes still burned. “I take it you do not have an explanation?”_

_“I just saw this!” The Headmaster protested._

_“Not good enough!” James turned to the gathered student’s his eyes catching his children’s before he addressed the school. “To the one who has been poisoning my son, I suggest you never let me find out who you are because you will not like the consequences. The other thing you should be aware of, in case you wish to press your suit, is that for the last five hundred years, no one bearing the name Potter has ever divorced, or separated from their life mate. The House of Potter does not marry, we find our life mates and no life mate to any Potter would be so cowardly as to resort to a potion so even if you had of succeeded in the end you would have failed._

_“Your actions are worthy of a blood feud but while you remain unknown, I will overlook them as merely youthful exuberance but should I get so much as a whisper of your identity, then the House of Potter and all our allies will be against you and yours.” James stepped down from the high table, moving back towards the doors of the Great Hall. “Harry, Jasmine, Edmund, come with me,” he gave the order as he walked between the now silent tables. His children rose and followed him._

_“What are you doing?” the question came from Dumbledore._

_“What does it look like I’m doing?” James returned his own question as he reached the doors and turned around. “Effective immediately, the enrolment of all my children is hereby withdrawn, both for those currently attending Hogwarts and for those who are listed in the book to be enrolled and for any who may yet to be listed in the book. No Potter will be returning to Hogwarts while there is such an ineffectual Headmaster. And for this I tender my apology to the Lady Hogwarts. I am sorry for the pain this will cause you, but I will not allow my children to be placed in jeopardy by the whims of a wizard turned senile with age.”_

_Impossibly it seemed as if the castle agreed with him but most attributed the dip in light to a cloud racing in front of the sun but to those more sensitive the castle did seem saddened. And of course needless to say the Lord Potter’s very public withdrawal of his children and the subsequent withdrawal of his support for Dumbledore in the Wizengamot made the papers. Dumbledore was wily though and James’ actions did cost him some of his party as they swung to give their support to Frank Longbottom as the Father of the Saviour Child. However, James was a consummate leader and most of his party and even those who disagreed politically thought his actions fairly reasonable though somewhat extreme. He lost a few but he gained others and the Moderates still remained firmly behind him._

Voldemort smiled. While Dumbledore knew the loyalty shown to a good leader, he relied on his compulsions and charms to keep wizards in line. It probably explained why he was still sitting silent, trying to outwait the Wizengamot and the new Minister.

       There were only a few people who could speak in this situation and not risk censure. Unfortunately the Minister was not one of those people and so he remained silent carefully ensuring that he seemed relaxed. Surely one of his people would realise the correct course of action soon?

       As the clock ticked passed half an hour, it appeared not and the Dark Lord thought he saw a flash of a smirk on Dumbledore’s face. More interestingly though he noticed the upraised eyebrow of James Potter before his face was schooled back into calm features as he rose. All the fidgeting and the murmurs from the gallery ceased.

       “Has the Speaker been struck dumb?” The question was almost a ritual and it was the only words spoken.

       All focus turned towards Dumbledore but the man simply continued to sit, a vague, genial smile on his face.

       The Lord Potter waited a full five minutes before he spoke again. “It appears the Speaker has indeed been struck dumb, and thus I move to nominate a new Speaker.”

       Voldemort wasn’t sure he wanted that, but if Dumbledore would not play along, then replacing him was the only option.

       “That will not be necessary,” the threat to his position moved Dumbledore to speak. “And the Lord Potter will be held in contempt of these proceedings.”

       James gave the old wizard a sardonic smile and held up a small book. “The Procedures and Protocols of the Wizengamot,” he read the title for the benefit of the gallery.

       “Lord Potter has acted within the rules of this august body,” Voldemort finally spoke, “as you well know, Albus, as you wrot... represent those procedures.”

       It was a distinct pleasure to see the Headmaster pale almost imperceptibly at his little slip of the tongue. He had been waiting to do that for years and while most would have been disappointed with the reaction, the red eyed wizard was well pleased. It took a lot to shake Dumbledore. James withdrawing his children from Hogwart’s had not shaken him just surprised him but those little words had definitely struck home.

       “Will the Speaker call the Wizengamot to order?” The Major Domo intoned. He was obviously bored with the games.

       “I will,” Dumbledore ground out through clenched teeth, knowing that in the waiting game he was beaten. Laboriously he began to call out the names of each Leader of the political factions. When he began elaborating on the titles of the various Leaders, Voldemort knew exactly how he would be introduced and he allowed himself a thin smile. There were times when the old man was truly predictable. But once his formal introduction was made, then he was indeed the Minister and his plans would roll into action. It was though somewhat impressive hearing the accumulated titles of some of the wizards and it made him realise once more, exactly how useless those titles actually were.

       “And finally our new Minister, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

       A few of the Wizengamot were stunned. They obviously did not know his birth name. A few looked horrified at the distinct lack of Lordship attached to his name. Those who actually did not care about birth only about power and ability shrugged. They had already known who he was behind his self-chosen name. Dumbledore was grasping at straws if he thought that a lack of title would truly stop him. He was a dark wizard; the mores of society did not overly bother him and there wouldn’t be much left of the Wizengamot once he was finished if they truly wished to make this an issue.


	15. Courting and Consolidation

****_The Forever Game_  
Courting and Consolidation   


       “And finally our new Minister, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

       A few of the Wizengamot were stunned. They obviously did not know his birth name. A few looked horrified at the distinct lack of Lordship attached to his name. Those who actually did not care about birth only about power and ability shrugged. They had already known who he was behind his self-chosen name. Dumbledore was grasping at straws if he thought that a lack of title would truly stop him. He was a dark wizard; the mores of society did not overly bother him and there wouldn’t be much left of the Wizengamot once he was finished if they truly wished to make this an issue.

       “You can’t be here!” The statement came from Frank Longbottom and Voldemort allowed his smile to become a toothy grin. How they could have honestly believed that their weakling son had stopped him was still something he struggled to understand. The statement was a break in protocol but typically, Dumbledore made no move to censure it.

       “Actually, in accordance with Wizengamot protocol, he truly cannot be there.” The voice was dusty and old but the words brought the attention of everyone. Voldemort resisted the urge to strike the cretin dead. There was no protocol that said that!

       “I believe the wording of the protocol states that the Minister should have the aspects of a lord,” one of Voldemort’s followers said and the Dark Lord allowed his aura to wash through the chamber.

       The cretin was obviously not sensitive, for while most of the gathered wizards shivered at the power displayed, a true aspect of a lord, the doddering old fool just shook his head. “That aspect has always been taken to mean Lordship.”

       Dumbledore smiled and made no move to stop the conversation. While he had obviously forgotten some aspects of the protocols he remembered others and no doubt, on the concerns raised, he would call for a revote. If that was the case, the red eyed wizard may have to ... stretch his assurance to his beloved that there would not be a war or as many deaths. He would not be denied by some petty codger with no power.

       “There is an easier solution.” It was the Lord Black who spoke, rising to his feet. From the way the Lord Potter was smiling he knew exactly what his friend was about to say. While all knew of the depth of friendship between the Houses of Black and Potter, as the two Lords were sitting one on each side of the Moderate block, only the most rabid would accuse them of collusion here, though the Dark Lord was sure whatever Sirius Black was about to say, was actually James’ idea. Sirius was far more likely to provoke trouble than to solve it.

       “There is?”

       “There is,” Lord Black projected his voice in a theatrical tone. “If there is to be such an insistence on the actuality of our newly elected Minister holding a Lordship, then it should be observed that he is the last of the House of Riddle, which are themselves the last traceable Heirs to the House of Slytherin. I would move therefore, that the Minister be acknowledged as the Lord Slytherin.”

       The suggestion stunned many, even those loyal to the Dark Lord were silent. Voldemort felt a small stir of wonder. The current Lord of the House of Black had been known to be firmly against him and the dark wizard did not think that that would have changed even with James’ tolerance.

       “While that is an imminently sensible suggestion, the House of Riddle only ties back to the House of Slytherin through matriarchal lines.” The speaker was one of the new Lords, young and impulsive but very much tied into tradition and obviously wanting to make a name for himself. It was a pity he’d just dug his grave.

       “I see no problem. Blood ties are blood ties.”

       “Lordship is conferred via the male line,” Frank Longbottom said condescendingly.

       “Not always.”

       “Yes always,” Frank snapped.

       “So you deny my Lordship?” the wave of directed menace that accompanied the Lord Potter’s question was impressive.

       “Your Lordship is not in question,” the father of the Wizarding world’s saviour replied, his reasonable tone not quite hiding his confusion.

       Sirius was grinning openly and Voldemort took a deep breath as he watched the argument. It was now clear why Lord Black had opened since they had undoubtedly been anticipating this objection and the Dark Lord was truly curious as to how the two Marauders had discussed it. He was also mildly surprised at the level of support he was receiving from James Potter. They had come to an agreement two years ago but this was not a part of it. His own forces should have been doing what the Marauders were and he would be having words with them soon about their lack of support though from the worry on a few faces, some were already thinking about that.

       “But it is,” James ground out. “The Potter line is inherited by the best suited child, regardless of gender.”

       “That’s quaint, but your line has not passed through the female side.”

       “Not so. The House of Potter has been passed through daughters more than once but most recently through my Grandmother. She was the daughter of the Lord and Lady Potter, and became the Lady Potter. My Lordship has been accepted and confirmed by this body, as was my Grandmothers. The passing of inheritance exclusively through the male side is merely tradition, not the law. I would therefore ask the Lords Longbottom and Hever to withdraw their objections, least their words be taken as a challenge against me and mine.”

       It was only in that moment that Voldemort truly understood the depth of power James Potter wielded with an almost casual ease. He suspected that his epiphany was shared by the other immortal present and a peek at Dumbledore confirmed this. Harry’s father did not show this side of himself often but as a politician he was confident, suave and controlled. His arguments were logical and his presentation was aristocratically correct. He was the very picture of a Wizarding Lord and already those who were not in his political block were gravitating towards him. The Dark Lord realised that on the day Dumbledore had lost James Potter’s support, he had lost far more than the pawn Leader of the Moderates, he had lost any chance he had of victory. And the old man was only now realising this, two years after the fact. Voldemort resisted the urge to chuckle.

       Facing the steady gaze from the Lords Potter and Black, the Lords Longbottom and Hever were cowed and nodded before they both sat down, officially withdrawing their protest. This time Voldemort did smirk. Frank Longbottom was known to be a belligerent man but against true opposition he showed himself to be naught but bluster.

       “While I have no issue with bestowing the title of Lord Slytherin upon our newly elected Minister, do we truly wish to take such a draconian path?” James Potter mused into the silence. “We have worked for years to promote the equality of all witches and wizards and if we now insist upon Lordship for our Leaders, we risk alienating fully half of our population. I would ask the gathered to consider this, would you be loyal to a body which gave you no representation?

       “I think the answer is very easy to see. I agree with the protocol, the Minister should have the attributes and virtues of a Lord, but the actuality of that title should not be required. The Wizengamot exists to progress our society, not to regress it.”

       “Here, here!” The call came from many around the room and Voldemort hid a smile. There was the Lord Potter he remembered. Harry’s father was not trying to deny him the title merely out of spite but out of his belief in the future world for wizards.

       “We have had Ministers who are not possessed of a title before,” Dumbledore finally spoke and the Dark Lord guessed that he had realised the implications and had concluded that it would be best to deny him any title. Official recognition as the Lord Slytherin would have opened quite a few more doors and one of those might even have been Hogwarts Gate. “Though many past Ministers have been awarded titles for their work, it has not been an absolute requirement. The aspect of Lordship is sufficient.” If the Headmaster felt disappointment, he hid it well.

       Once more Voldemort held his tongue and once this was done, he would be able to speak freely before the Wizengamot. Doing this thing legally was tedious and he forcibly reminded himself that while it had taken almost sixteen years to get here, changes would be swift from now and while he might have been ruling if he had continued the war, he’d still be fighting that war.

       “To the Minister,” One of his supporters cried.

       “To the Minister!” the accolade was repeated by the Wizengamot with a few notable exceptions. Dumbledore being one but it hardly mattered as the Dark Lord rose to his feet, a gracious smile on his lips.

       He bowed, barely deep enough and looked around red eyes shining as he took in everything. “To my colleagues,” Voldemort finished the phrase, speaking for the first time officially as the Minister.

       The rest of the session was tedious, filled with the usual nothingness of the opening Wizengamot session and he amused himself by thinking of which positions he wanted to make love to Harry in tonight. It was after the sitting that he was witness to one of those conversations he never thought he’d see. Dumbledore chose now to confront James Potter, with one of the alcoves of the corridor providing at least the illusion of privacy.

       “What do you think you are doing, my boy?”

       “I was supporting the Minister.”

       “So you think you can control him?” There was scorn in the immortal’s voice.

       James laughed. “I have no intention of attempting to control the Minister. We both know that control and compulsion is more your thing, though I do assure you, if I wanted to control the Minister, of everyone here, I’d have the best chance.”

       Voldemort nodded to himself. While Harry would always choose him in the end, he loved his father and James was wise enough not to use that link, even though he could see it.

       “You’ve have no chance!”

       “Because I wouldn’t use charms? Oh, you have so much to learn. Go back to your prophecy child Dumbledore and leave the governance of the realm to those of us less interested in playing games.” With that James swept out and walked away.

       As the immortal raised his wand, no doubt intending to place some sort of charm on Lord Potter, Voldemort stepped out, one hand on his wand, the other shaking in the universal gesture of disappointment.

       “I would have thought you knew by now, all the Moderates are on a strict decontamination regime for controlling and compulsion charms and methods of every type. And they always start with the charm for cambions.”

       Dumbledore’s eyes widened and after a moment he glanced around, ensuring that they were in private.

       “Oh come,” Voldemort chided, “you didn’t think you’d be able to hide that from me forever?”

       “What are you doing here?” Dumbledore hissed.

       “I’m the Minister, I’m meant to be here.”

       “Not that!”

       “Ah, why did I not continue my petty little war? Why am I still alive after suffering little Neville’s attack?” The Dark Lord sighed as he questioned, perpetuating the lie most wizards believed. It was so like Dumbledore to be stuck on the past, thinking that the knowledge of the reasons would give him power. “Sixteen years ago, after encountering your prophecy child, I decided I did not care. I decided that I truly did not care. I’m honest enough to admit that at least a part of what I was doing was to show you that I was better but then as I looked into little Neville’s face, I realised, I already knew I was better and I did not need to prove it.” He almost gagged on the lie. As if Neville could have invoked any change in him! “And this is where we are today. I am the most popularly elected Minister in history and you are merely the speaker of the House.”

       “You won’t remain.”

       “Of course I will remain!” Voldemort laughed. “I wasted so much time in the past trying to anticipate and counter your schemes, time I should have been using planning my own. Once I realised I should just do what I wanted, things fell into place so much faster.”

       “Neville still has the power to vanquish you.”

       “Then you had better train him well.” Glowing red eyes bored into Dumbledore’s artfully fading blue and that was all Voldemort had said to the old immortal for quite some time. There was nothing more to say if Dumbledore was still going to pursue the false prophecy.

       And so now, five years later, he found himself looking into blue eyes again, a soft smile gracing his features with the knowledge he had finally won.

 

 


	16. Courting, Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Courting, Consolidation and Companion_ **

       “Neville still has the power to vanquish you.”

       “Then you had better train him well.” Glowing red eyes bored into Dumbledore’s artfully fading blue and that was all Voldemort had said to the old immortal for quite some time. There was nothing more to say if Dumbledore was still going to pursue the false prophecy.

       And so now, **five years later,** he found himself looking into blue eyes again, a soft smile gracing his features with the knowledge he had finally won.

       “I did warn you to train him well,” Voldemort murmured.

       They were in a chamber those who were sensible would realise existed, but no one would ever find. It was deep underground and was only accessible via apparition. Dumbledore, stripped of his age illusions, was chained to an altar in the centre with dragon forged steel. A few tests had confirmed that the Headmaster truly was a cambion and while the Dark Lord still didn’t know exactly how old the Headmaster was, without illusion he still retained his youthful good looks. It was comforting to look upon the captive wizard and to see the evidence that his own visage would not change for centuries. The Headmaster was unconscious and Voldemort had taken the liberty of putting blocks on his magic to prevent escape when he awoke. Around the altar, drawn in specially designed runes was a ceremonial circle. It had taken the Dark Lord almost a decade to complete that circle. The initial design was instinctual, the final details had required him to raise a myriad of demons, incubi and succubi, each one revealing a tiny fraction of the knowledge he required.

       Neville Longbottom was chained to the wall, his breathing shallow and his heart beat laboured. He’d been the unwilling blood donor for the runes and now that his role was finished, Voldemort had little interest in the supposed prophecy child’s future.

       Harry was standing outside the circle of runes, idly twisting his rightful wand between his fingers, smiling down at it. The holly and phoenix feather wand almost seemed to be glowing in Harry’s hands. It was a sight which should make the older wizard sigh with love but Voldemort felt his heart contract in fear. He was almost willing to risk losing Harry to the cycle of rebirth than ask him to do what was necessary. Almost! Though he suspected for the next few weeks, maybe even months he would feel the pain of this decision. In the end, the reward would be worth the pain.

       And there would be pain. But this was the only way Voldemort knew to ensure his beloved was immortal. He just hadn’t found a way to break it to his Harry yet. And since he had personally trained Harry in the art of duelling, he wasn’t sure he wanted to break it to him. The green eyed wizard was good with his secondary wand, now that he had his primary one, he would be unstoppable.

       “So what is all this for?” Harry finally asked flicking his hand through an encompassing motion as he sheathed his wand.

       “It’s to kill the old man,” he replied almost testily.

       Harry frowned. “You don’t seem happy. I thought you’d enjoy killing him after all this time.”

       “I’m not going to kill him, you are.”

       “I... what?” Harry blinked. “Why am I killing him? You deserve to kill him.”

       “I don’t deny it but this is the best way to make you immortal.”

       “What aren’t you telling me?” Harry asked suspiciously.

       Voldemort sat back in the chair he’d conjured and he touched two fingers to his temple as he fought off the impending headache. “We’ve confirmed that Dumbledore is a cambion which doesn’t confer immortality but holds the potential for it. The ritual that gives a cambion immortality is rather simple and more a matter of will but it does require some external elements. I realise it doesn’t necessarily follow that immortality can be transferred and usually you’d be right but while it pains me to admit it, as cambions we share certain traits. If I activate them correctly, I can alter a mortal who bears his life essence and confer upon that mortal the potential for immortality.”

       “Life essence?” Harry ground out. He knew what that meant. “You want me to fuck him?”

       The Dark Lord forced himself to sound calm as he tried to explain. “Cambion potential for immortality comes from their father.”

       “I’m aware of that.”

       “You think I’m happy with this?” Voldemort snapped as he lost patience. He was as upset about this as Harry was. “I have known that this is what would have to happen since you were seven and I’ve been trying for all that time to find another way. While there are other ways of becoming immortal, there are no other ways I trust.” Not even Horcruxes and he had more than one of those, though with Dumbledore soon to be dead he intended to absorb them back into the whole. The Dark Lord rose and strode over to Harry, raising his hands to caress his mate’s face. “I do not want you anywhere near him but I do not want to lose you either,” the red eyed wizard said, allowing his need to enter his voice as he looked deep into Harry’s green eyes. “I could Imperio you..?” The offer was tentative though gentle.

       Harry raised his arms and rested them on Voldemort’s hips to loosely embrace his beloved. Green eyes closed as he considered. There was a sick feeling in the back of his throat. Since he’d come of age he’d learnt so much. He knew what being the mate of a Dark Lord involved and he was not so ignorant to believe that everything was roses and he accepted that. He was not so naïve as to think that if it did not affect him then it did not matter but this was the first time that his beloved had ever asked him to do something that was... Harry shuddered. “No Imperio,” he said finally, swallowing hard as he opened his eyes looking up into Voldemort’s red orbs.

       “Please,” the Dark Lord begged. “Let me, it will make it easier for you.”

       “No Imperio,” Harry repeated, his eyes becoming hard. He knew his lover was only trying to make this easier for him, but the suggestion made him feel weak. That he had to have sex with Dumbledore was bad enough, that he would be helpless while doing it... While in one way it would be easier, it would not give him comfort. “Open your mind,” he demanded.

       “What?”

       “Open your mind. You’ve been into mine heaps so let me into yours right now,” Harry ordered.

       The Minister didn’t understand but he complied and was once again struck by how much power he had willingly given the young wizard in his arms. No one had ever been freely let into his mind, yet for Harry while he was confused and worried he was opening a way through his defences. After a moment, he nodded at his beloved. “Go ahead.”

       An instant later he felt a soft touch, like feathery fingers tickling all over him and Voldemort recognised that as Harry’s mental probe. He kept his eyes locked on to Harry’s green orbs, making it easier though it didn’t seem like his lover needed the help. He was surprisingly skilful and the Dark Lord was shocked by how deeply and how quickly his darling sank into his memories.

       Harry was looking for specific things, that was obvious and every memory he touched on was associated with immortality. Voldemort’s mind was well ordered, so the information was easily found, though for anyone else, it would be a nightmare.

       After what seemed forever, but was only a few minutes the Dark Lord felt Harry withdraw. Physically the younger wizard drew closer to him, laying his head against the Dark Lord’s chest which pushed the older wizard’s arms over his shoulders. Harry was trembling but Voldemort wasn’t surprised. His cherished one had just seen what he had known for years; there really was no other way but this abhorrent ritual.

       Finally Harry took a deep breath and drew back slightly. “All right,” he said softly his voice thick with loathing, “but you will watch every minute. And... I’ll think of more things later.”

       He couldn’t even manage a weak smile as he nodded and shifted to hand Harry a small vial of red liquid. The young wizard took it and downed it in a single gulp.

       Having seen the mechanics of the ritual in Voldemort’s mind Harry knew exactly how it was meant to proceed and what he had to do but there was no joy in his movements. This nauseating ritual was merely an investment in the future. There would be physical pain as the runic circle would force his body to recognise the immortal aspects in Dumbledore’s semen that were inherited from his immortal father and then to apply them to Harry’s entire form. But that would be nothing against the knowledge that he had willingly violated himself.

       If it was only about sex then it would not have been an issue. Harry could not remember how many times he’d had Voldemort’s immortal seed lovingly pumped into him. If that was all it took to be immortal, then he would already be but it was more than that. He’d just taken Dumbledore’s blood and he would have willingly drank every drop in the codger rather than do this but his Dark Lord’s memories were clear on blood based immortality. Vampires were immortal but they held too many weaknesses.

       Cambion potential for immortality came from their immortal fathers. Though the seed that sired them was originally human, it passed through two immortal bodies and was changed by that before it impregnated the human mother. A cambion had four parents; the human male, the succubi, the incubi and the human mother. That combination gave the child the potential for immortality and most cambions underwent the necessary ritual to activate it once they came of age. Any children the cambion sired, if they were even capable of it, would be long lived, but not immortal.

       And that was where this disgusting ritual came into effect. After he had taken Dumbledore’s life giving essence into him and it had to be taken in the moment that all self was lost, the runes would activate with an initial push of power from another cambion. They would act on Harry and the Headmaster, pulling the cambion’s immortality into Harry’s body, altering his human physiology into that of a cambion. It would put Harry through agony and would most likely kill Dumbledore and once it was done, Harry would just need to undergo the simple ritual to activate that immortality and that would be it. He would be human no longer, but an immortal who could and would share his eternity with his lover.

       As Harry drew back, he took another deep calming breath, steeling himself for what he had to do. “I reserve the right to an Obliviate,” he muttered, stepping away from his beloved and into the runic circle.

       He gulped looking over at the still unconscious Dumbledore. This was not going to be easy and Harry waved his hand, shredding what was left of the immortals clothes. Without his age illusions he was truly a beautiful man. He had a solid muscle tone and a stock of longish red hair. Even his long beard was red. In another time Harry would have considered the immortal attractive but since he was practically immune to cambion compulsion it didn’t matter how beautiful Albus was, Harry was repulsed. There was only one man he wanted... And if he wanted to stay with him, he had to do this. It was not just Voldemort’s choice, it was his as well. Harry didn’t want to lose his beloved to rebirth either. Not when there was a simpler solution.

       Darn it! This wasn’t even sex. He should think about it as harvesting or some of the more elaborate preparations for some potion... It was an elaborate preparation for a ritual but his mind kept coming back to the act of intercourse. In all his life, Harry had never slept with anyone but the Dark Lord. He didn’t want to sleep with anyone but Voldemort.

       Suppressing a shudder Harry stepped up to Dumbledore reaching out to stroke the wizard’s flaccid phallus. At the first touch he cringed. It felt rubbery. It was nothing like the velvet softness of his beloved and Harry didn’t like it but he continued to caress it, teasing it to bring it to life. He tuned out his beloved’s groan of pain but the Dark Lord was watching, and he was beginning to mutter the words which would activate the runes.

       Harry moved one hand to Dumbledore’s balls as he fisted the slowly hardening prick. The motions were the same as he had done to his lover many times but they felt different. Touching Voldemort excited him. Touching Dumbledore made him feel dirty and Harry almost felt his skin crawl with grime but he continued, coaxing the Headmaster’s cock to erection. As he worked he let his mind wander, grateful for anything that would distract him and almost automatically Harry remembered his first time with the Dark Lord.

~x~x~x~


	17. Courting, Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Courting, Consolidation and Companion_ **

       Harry moved one hand to Dumbledore’s balls as he fisted the slowly hardening prick. The motions were the same as he had done to his lover many times but they felt different. Touching Voldemort excited him. Touching Dumbledore made him feel dirty and Harry almost felt his skin crawl with grime but he continued, coaxing the Headmaster’s cock to erection. As he worked he let his mind wander, grateful for anything that would distract him and almost automatically Harry remembered his first time with the Dark Lord.  

       _On the day he turned seventeen, the day he came of age in Wizarding Society, he had had a wonderful party with all his family. His Mother and Father had been there, all ten of his siblings though little Charles and Calla didn’t understand and Zinnia and Rohan only loosely grasped the edges of the idea. There had been a large number of his friends there, though not many from Hogwarts. He hadn’t attended the school for almost two years and that had given him time to find out who really had been his friend. There was a muggleborn witch who was avidly talking with Moony and his growing brood and a few others who had kept up correspondence but most had seemingly forgotten him. It didn’t matter, he was not lonely, though he was a little nervous._

_Last Halloween the Dark Lord had made it very clear to Harry how he intended to celebrate his coming of age and it was not at some party with half the wizarding elite parading their daughters before him. It would be a much more private affair for the two of them. Harry was nervous but every time he thought about it, he quivered with anticipation._

_Voldemort had kissed him breathless that Halloween and after the older man had left Harry had needed release. He’d stroked and played with himself, not for the first time, until he came and that day, with the taste of his lover on his lips and in his mouth, had been far more intense than anything he done all year. He’d masturbated before thinking of red eyes and an inhumanly beautiful Dark Lord but compared to that time it was as if he was merely going through the motions... almost like Quidditch practice. It didn’t compare to the game._

_And that night he was going to go all the way... With the man he loved... Just thinking about it that morning had almost made him cum._

_After the party was over, and Harry’s family had eaten a more sedate evening meal he had feigned fatigue. It didn’t fool his parents but they had walked him up to his room, leaving the children gathered around the table. At his door they’d both embraced him tightly. They knew exactly what was going to happen as well and while they knew this was his choice, Harry could see the worry both of them felt. What parent wouldn’t worry when their child, no matter how long the betrothal was about to get married in one of the most permanent ways known to the Wizarding world?_

_“Oh Harry! I love you so much and you are always going to be my son,” his Mother had said and Harry had hugged her tight, whispering the words in her ear. “I love you too Mum.”_

_James had been slightly more serious as he had embraced Harry. “I want you to remember there is always a place for you here and if he ever hurts you, Merlin help me, I will find a way to hurt him. I love you Harry.”_

_That had been a little more difficult to respond to because his Father had meant every word and Harry had believed him. The man he had loved all his life, the man whose name the wizarding world would not say was dangerous beyond all others, but Harry believed that somehow his Father would have found a way to fight, no matter how futile it may have been. He loved his Father, he always would and Harry had just smiled at him, trying to find the best way of reassuring him. In the end, he’d hugged him. “I love you Dad.”_

_And with that he had stepped into his room, feeling the tingle of magic pass over his skin. Lips were crushed against his before the door even closed properly and warm arms embraced him. In the spinning kaleidoscope of colours and sensation that assaulted Harry he didn’t even feel the pull of apparition and he only realised they were no longer in his room when he was tossed on to a bed that was far larger than his own. When the Dark Lord didn’t join him Harry sat up and looked over to see the red eyed wizard pacing._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I need to slow down or I will hurt you.”_

_It had been a while since Harry had been in the Hogwart’s dorms but he remembered the boys all said it was painful for two men to sleep together. He didn’t mind, he might be nervous but he wanted this. Just their kiss was making him aroused. “It’s okay, the boys said it would hurt but that doesn’t matter.”_

_The Dark Lord turned burning red eyes towards him and Harry felt his heart melt. He more than wanted this. “It was painful for them because they do not know what they are doing. For a girl, yes there is pain because there is a membrane that needs to be broken, for a male there is nothing. The only reason it would be painful is if I go too fast and I have waited almost two decades for you, my Little One, it would not speak well of my skill if I could not take the extra few minutes required to make sure you enjoy this as much as I will.”_

_Harry felt his heart tremble at the thoughtfulness of his beloved but he knew only he would ever see this level of consideration shown to his wellbeing and comfort. The Dark Lord cared nothing for the rest of the wizarding world. They were pawns that kept him amused, nothing more. “And before you are concerned that you will not live up to my expectations, the mere fact that I am making love to you is enough. I’ve slept with others, but it is you who I have courted, you who I have waited for and you who I want in my bed, no one else.”_

Harry shuddered as he remembered the words. His hands were still jerking Dumbledore’s now erect cock though thankfully the cambion was still unconscious. With a bit of luck he would remain that way. The Headmaster couldn’t move but Harry wasn’t sure he wanted the man awake for this. It was bad enough as it was.

       He’d moved to straddle the captive wizard’s knees and was sitting fully clothed as he continued to work. Voldemort was chanting something and Harry vaguely recognised it as a necessary component though the Dark Lord was watching. As Harry had bade him, he would not look away from this so that in sense, they would do this together. If it had of been Voldemort beneath him Harry knew his own member would have been tingling with excitement and probably hard against his pants. He felt nothing which was making it easier to convince himself that this was just a job, something he would do this once and then forget.

       There were some things he didn’t want to forget though, like the way the Dark Lord had touched him that first night.

       _Voldemort’s reassurance that he would not care about Harry’s skill had relaxed him even though he had not consciously been aware he was concerned about that. After taking a few more moments to calm himself down, the Dark Lord had then come to the bed, smiling at Harry. “Now, let’s start again,” the dark wizard had purred, pushing the younger wizard down on to the mattress as he once more joined their lips._

_He’d kissed the Dark Lord before but somehow this was different. It was more intense and Harry squirmed under the older man reaching up to embrace him._

_As Voldemort drew back, breathing heavily with an almost contented smile on his face he chided Harry. “Just lie still and enjoy my Little One,” he whispered before taking the younger wizard’s mouth again. He let his tongue lick at Harry and after a moment pushed inside into the warm cavern, tasting everything. Voldemort let his hands rove all over Harry’s body, touching and caressing him through the robes he was wearing. His mate moaned appreciatively under his touch and he smiled against Harry’s mouth. He had waited years for this day and now that his initial greed had been curbed the Dark Lord could feel his usual patience returning._

_Harry tasted so good and while they had kissed before the little noises that his beloved was making were caressing his senses. Methodically Voldemort began moving his hands under Harry’s outer robes, pushing them off his mate. Every now and then he drew back from kissing to take a few breaths and to lick at Harry’s face though he was careful to keep his movements human. The Dark Lord was sure Harry would love his tongue but maybe not on their first night._

_His chamber was warm, so much so that when Harry was naked there was not a single bump of gooseflesh on his skin. The younger wizard didn’t seem to notice his own lack of clothing as he was gasping with pleasure. He’d begun pushing his tongue forward to meet the Dark Lords and the two of them had duelled in a tangle of flavour that left them both breathless. Voldemort moved his hands to Harry’s nipples, resting his weight on his elbows as he loomed over his young mate. His hands reached out and he began tracing the areola. That sent a small surge of blood into the area and the red eyed wizard altered his motion to roll Harry’s nipples between his fingers._

_Harry threw his head back, gasping. This not yet truly sexual but he felt so good and as his older lover began tugging at his nipples, gently pulling each up then releasing them before grasping them again with a grip that was firm but tender that made Harry make little meeps of pleasure. The green eyed wizard already felt like he was on fire but every time the Dark Lord’s strong hands touched him they seemed to burn at his skin. He even felt the whisper of hot breath on his throat and when Voldemort began kissing him, nuzzling the soft skin Harry felt his heart beat soar. If he felt this good, with the Dark Lord just caressing him and not even touching his private parts, he couldn’t imagine how it could possibly hurt. Or maybe it was as the man who made him feel whole had suggested; it hurt only if ones partner did not know what they were doing. Harry had always known the Dark Lord was not a virgin but he was no longer scared by that. When he could think again he would feel grateful._

_He gasped, almost groaning as the red eyed wizard began licking him, sensitising every inch of his skin. It should not be humanly possible to feel this good just from the touch of his lover but Harry did and he could feel in the back of his mind, that Voldemort was also feeling great, just from the torment he was putting Harry through. It was a torture that was exquisite and he could do little more than accept it._

 

 


	18. Courting, Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Courting, Consolidation and Companion _ **

       _He gasped, almost groaning as the red eyed wizard began licking him, sensitising every inch of his skin. It should not be humanly possible to feel this good just from the touch of his lover but Harry did and he could feel in the back of his mind, that Voldemort was also feeling great, just from the torment he was putting Harry through. It was a torture that was exquisite and he could do little more than accept it._

_As the Dark Lord began moving down, licking and nipping at his overly sensitive skin Harry writhed and he lifted his hands to Voldemort’s back, trying to caress the man who was tormenting him. Harry began sobbing when his older lover began to bite at one nipple, his hand moving lower to rub down against Harry’s stomach. Then the Dark Lord shifted and Harry cried out when his mate’s skilful hands made contact with his straining cock._

_It was just a light caress but it sent Harry to the brink of release and something in the way he moaned must have warned the Dark Lord because the man lifted his head from where he had been nipping the firm skin of Harry’s abdomen and laughed. It was not a mocking laugh rather it was one that showed how happy Voldemort was. “Hold on Little One, not yet. It’s too early,” the man’s rich voice washed through Harry and he tried to obey but with his lover’s hands appearing to be everywhere, he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out._

_The Dark Lord’s hand was so warm and after a few tickling touches he let his fingers wrap around the base of Harry’s uplifted member. Harry didn’t know what to do and even if he did he wasn’t sure he could move he felt so good and they had barely begun. Voldemort stroked him and the green eyed wizard was aware as his lover lowered his head to resume licking and nipping at his skin. A moment later Harry felt a warm breath of air on his member and he struggled to raise his head. “Hold still,” came the instruction and the older wizard’s voice was husky. “I want to make sure I can taste you all,” was an addition and for a moment Harry was confused before his cock was engulfed by the most amazing moist heat._

_Harry looked down to see Voldemort’s mouth wrapped around his cock and he groaned as the Dark Lord’s tongue licked him and rubbed around and around his bellhead. A moment later the warmth left and there was a sharp squeeze on his balls. It would have been painful except it was so brief he barely felt it and Harry realised the tug had taken the pressure off his shaft. “You taste good,” the red eyed wizard said and Harry didn’t have much time to think before his rock hard length was once again engulfed in the warmth that was Voldemort’s mouth. It felt incredible and nothing at all like the times he had jerked himself to completion, thinking about his lover._

Voldemort’s hand had been great but his mouth was fantastic and Harry was almost disappointed he had remembered that when he looked down at Dumbledore. The man’s cock was erect but he didn’t feel any closer to completion and Harry realised what he had to do. Reluctantly he lowered his head opening his mouth, extending his tongue. He almost gagged as he licked once at Dumbledore’s prick. At least he was clean but he tasted foul and Harry had to fight every instinct not to pull back. He let his lips curl around the old wizard’s cock head as he kept one hand moving up and down while his other went to Dumbledore’s balls. He began massaging and teasing the sack. It should have been velvety but the old wizard’s skin felt like rubber and while Harry hadn’t really meant his jibe about the Obliviate but it was beginning to look like a good idea.

       He began sucking at Dumbledore’s cock slowly as he licked, much as the Dark Lord had done to him, around and around the bellhead as he tried to bring the old wizard to completion. He could vaguely hear Voldemort continuing to chant but Harry tuned that out. He let his fingers tickle over the sack almost as if he was playing the piano or tapping his fingers in frustration.

       Harry kept stroking and just as he thought that Dumbledore might be impotent he felt the member jerk and hating himself the young wizard ducked his head down to take the twitching shaft. The first stream of cum hit the back of his throat and Harry fought the urge to spit. Mentally protesting the movement he pushed his head down further, trying to open his throat, forcing the wizard’s pole down so that he wouldn’t have to taste.

       “You cocksucking bastard.”

       For the rest of his life, Harry didn’t know whose wave of magic hit Neville, slamming the young wizard into the wall.

       As soon as Harry felt Dumbledore’s cock finish he pulled his head back, forcing himself to swallow as he looked to the ceiling. He coughed, and concentrated on breathing to pull his attention away from his heaving stomach. He could feel the cum pooling in his belly and Harry snarled, half choking as he tried to bring his psychosomatic feelings under control. What he could really feel was bad enough without his mind creating more things.

       Harry let his eyes close as he breathed deeply feeling the magic around him. They were only half done, but beneath his eyelids he could see the glow of the runes. They were red and were hovering a few inches above the ground, activated but not fully powered. As Dumbledore’s shaft began softening Harry reached out and began stroking it again. He opened his eyes, and glanced towards his lover. A moment later there was a tingle in his butt as Voldemort cast more than a few charms at him. The cleaning and lubrication charm was one Harry recognised instantly but the Dark Lord added a relaxation and the stretching charm in an effort to make it easier on him.

       For an instant Harry felt his anger at his lover fade but he grasped it again so that he could continue. In his deepest heart he’d already forgiven Voldemort, but he would wait until this was over. This wasn’t the Dark Lord’s fault it had to be done but it was still disgusting.

       Harry let his mind wander as he kept stroking the old wizard’s shaft. It was slow to respond, probably because he was unconscious and had just had release but Harry was skilled and it was hardening.

       _He remembered the way the Dark Lord had sucked at him that first time. It had been astounding and in the warm moisture of his beloved’s mouth he had cum. Voldemort had held his hips which had kept him from bucking upwards and as his body had softened every muscle had gone weak and he had lain limp on the bed. It had been so intense that for long moments all he could do was breathe._

_Voldemort had laughed, obviously pleased with his reaction and his hands had kept wandering over Harry’s body drawing forth little whimpers and moans of pleasure. As the green eyed wizard got his breath back he had tensed a little knowing what would happen now. His mate had given a hiss of displeasure, clicking his teeth and lifting his head so that Harry could see him._

_Lasciviously he licked his lips, sighing as he savoured the taste. “You are so good,” he murmured half closing red eyes._

_Harry struggled to rise and the Dark Lord pushed him down again. “No Little One, not now. For now you just enjoy,” Voldemort murmured once again letting his fingers pinch Harry’s nipples. “I could get used to playing you,” he added, tickling one hand down. Slowly he inched it around Harry’s hips, moving to squeeze his firm buttocks. Harry’s essence was thick on his tongue the flavour was everything he could ever want trickling down his throat. He intended to relish every last drop. Voldemort hadn’t missed the way that Harry had tensed and he needed his mate relaxed so that he would enjoy this._

_The Dark Lord kept stroking and teasing. Harry was unexpectedly expressive and while Voldemort had known he was going to enjoy this he could already envisage many, many nights in his mates arms. In the future, he could see himself playing with Harry’s body in every way he could imagine enticing every little moan and meep, every tiny sound that his mate could make. This was their first night, their first time together but it was whetting his appetite for more and already he was voracious. But for now and the future he needed his mate relaxed, needed him to enjoy this._

_The red eyed wizard moved his hand, using one finger to circle Harry’s delicate little hole. The boy flinched beneath him and Voldemort crooned, encouragingly, flicking his other hand through a relaxation charm before he continued playing with Harry’s nipples. The Dark Lord lay on his side resting his weight on his shoulder as he continued to tease his beloved. After a moment of continued teasing of Harry’s hole he flicked his other hand through a simple charm before he slowly sank one digit inside._

_“Relax,” Voldemort murmured. “It’s a simple charm, cleaning and lubrication so that this will feel as good for you as it will for me.” He kept his movements slow, pulling his finger out of Harry before he pushed it back in going deeper and slowly rotating it around. It was easy going due to his charms and while because of the magic he probably could have taken Harry right then without giving his mate pain, he wanted Harry to see how good this could be. He wanted Harry to beg him to enter him, to want the slow penetration and to enjoy it. He’d waited years for this day, so as he had told Harry earlier he could take the few minutes it would take to make Harry beg him._

_Impatiently perhaps he sunk two fingers into his beloved, keeping the circular movements to stretch him. Harry’s green eyes were opened wide as he felt the sensations and Voldemort smiled as he stretched the fingers within his beloved, probing around for the small nub he knew he would find there. His mate gave a strangled scream when he found it and the Dark Lord pulled himself up so that he lay beside the younger wizard, his fingers still buried in Harry’s warmth but his head now lay parallel with his mate’s. He kept probing, and each time he brushed that sensitive little spot Harry’s entire body stiffened and he cried out. Oh yes, Harry’s body was an instrument the Dark Lord was determined to learn to play expertly and he leaned over to kiss his beloved._

_His own erection was straining against his robes but he ignored it in favour of concentrating on the green eyed boy and he continued moving his fingers inside, just the two for the moment as they kissed, tongues extended to taste the other. This was everything he had hoped for and he could feel the pull of the bond they shared. He’d exchanged a part of their souls and in the intervening years, the pieces had been integrated into the whole but they remembered where they came from and they now recognised the other soul as a part of their own. Being together, cuddling and hugging and kissing gave some relief, but the Dark Lord felt that even their souls were urging them on to a more intimate coupling. He wanted it, but he was content to take his time, because sex with the one being who could complete him was not something that should be rushed._

 

      

      


	19. Courting, Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Courting, Consolidation and Companion _ **

_His own erection was straining against his robes but he ignored it in favour of concentrating on the green eyed boy and he continued moving his fingers inside, just the two for the moment as they kissed, tongues extended to taste the other. This was everything he had hoped for and he could feel the pull of the bond they shared. He’d exchanged a part of their souls and in the intervening years, the pieces had been integrated into the whole but they remembered where they came from and they now recognised the other soul as a part of their own. Being together, cuddling and hugging and kissing gave some relief, but the Dark Lord felt that even their souls were urging them on to a more intimate coupling. He wanted it, but he was content to take his time, because sex with the one being who could complete him was not something that should be rushed._

_Voldemort kept his movements smooth as he kept probing, twisting and turning his fingers to slowly stretch out his beloved. Each inward poke brushed against that spot inside Harry and after a few minutes his mate was reduced to little mews. The red eyed wizard smiled and when his fingers were moving freely he added a third, plunging them in as deeply as he could._

_“There now my little one, doesn’t that feel good?” Voldemort purred the question into Harry’s ear as he paused from the in and out motion to brush the tip of one finger back and forth over his mate’s sweet spot._

_Harry’s first reply was inarticulate but was a definite noise of agreement and the Dark Lord chuckled, renewing his pleasurable assault on the young body beneath him. He didn’t touch his little ones member that had once again hardened under his ministrations but instead he kept his attention on the beautifully tight hole. Even with his relaxation charm the vice like grip was strong. Not that Voldemort was complaining. He could already imagine what it was going to feel like, all that velvet heat wrapped around his cock, drawing him inwards while he used that most intimate connection to play his precious to a crescendo._

_The red eyed wizard began twisting his hand, rotating his seeking fingers as if they were some cog in a clock, one that snapped through half circles back and forth, which each tick of time. Harry groaned, the sound drawn out and after another few delightful minutes Voldemort laughed before moving to nibble at Harry’s neck, moving up to one ear to ask an additional question._

_“It’s good isn’t it? And there is no pain. I want you to imagine something, my precious one. I want you to imagine what something bigger, longer and harder would feel like.” The Dark Lord shifted his movements again, swiftly plunging his fingers in and out of Harry’s body, thrusting them as deep as he could into the hot passage. His other hand was still tickling over Harry’s skin, touching, caressing, teasing and tormenting him._

_Harry panted. “Good!” the younger wizard managed to gasp the word. “So good,” Harry added but was lost in the sensations he could feel from his body when his lover thrust into him. When the Dark Lord suggested something bigger, harder and longer in him his mind almost rebelled. It wasn’t in fear. Voldemort was as good as his word and there was no pain, just endless pleasure. He felt full but the thought of something bigger, stretching him wider, filling him entirely made him quiver. If that happened.... when that happened, he’d be stuffed to the gills and he almost wasn’t sure he could take it but since it would be his beloved, he knew already it would feel fantastic._

_His cock was hard again, though the Dark Lord had not touched it and seemed to be avoiding it. Just the sensations coming from his butt were making it react and it was in that moment that Harry knew that the boys in the dorm were wrong. They said sex between men hurt. It didn’t, it was amazing, and it promised to get better with actual penetration. They said it was demeaning to suck at a cock, yet the Dark Lord had swallowed his without second thought, making him almost mindless with the sensations and Harry wanted to return the unbelievable feeling, wanted to know what Voldemort tasted like. Sex between men wouldn’t result in a pregnancy but it was not only for the gratification of the man on the top. Harry focused on his arm. It was difficult with the Dark Lord driving his wedge of fingers deep into him but he was determined and slowly moved one hand down Voldemort’s chest, moving lower. He wanted to show his beloved how much he was enjoying this but how much he was going to enjoy what happened next. So far his mate had pleasured him, but Harry wanted to pleasure his mate._

_Through the Dark Lord’s robes the green eyed wizard’s questing hand found the hard mound that was his shaft. There was a hiss of surprise from his beloved but he made no move to stop Harry as he began stroking the hard member through the cloth. After a few moments he rolled carefully, though his darling was careful to move with him. Harry moved his upper leg draping it over the Dark Lord’s hips. Their proximity rubbed his member but Harry barely felt that stimulation over the constant pressure from his beloved’s fingers. He might not have consciously felt it but his body did and as Voldemort wriggled his fingers, each movement tapping inside Harry felt himself cum again with a strangled cry._

_Once again it was far more intense than anything he’d experienced and Harry was left gasping in the afterglow, lying still on the bed as Voldemort moved over him, rolling the younger wizard on to his back and supporting himself on elbows and knees, happy red eyes looking down into Harry’s green. Very slowly the Dark Lord leaned down and gently kissed his dear one before he rolled back to shrug out of his robes, throwing them aside where they slithered off the bed. Undergarments he just vanished and so it was only a few moments before he was once again resting on his elbows and knees looking down at his beloved._

_Harry’s entire body was limp and relaxed and Voldemort shifted, lifting one knee and putting it back down between Harry’s legs, gently pushing them apart. He did the same with his other knee and the Dark Lord let himself slip down, his erection gently brushing between Harry’s legs as he let his weight rest on his beloved. His upper body was still supported by his elbows and he had his hands on Harry’s shoulders stroking his mate’s soft skin._

_Harry looked up at him. “Please,” he said in a soft little voice Voldemort could listen to forever._

_“Hmm?” It was perhaps cruel to tease him with the question but the little whine Harry made was music._

_“Please,” Harry said again and Voldemort shifted slightly leaning over to support his weight on one hand moving his other to his shaft to position his cock head at Harry’s opening. He brushed Harry’s stomach as he stirred flicking another charm at his beloved. He had already stretched him far enough but the charm would ensure that Harry was completely relaxed. “Please! Now!”_

_Now what type of mate would he be to deny his beloved such a reasonable request? Voldemort smiled, kissing Harry as he slowly pushed in. Harry threw his head back and the Dark Lord moved his hand as soon as he could to once again rest his upper body weight on his elbows and resumed stroking Harry’s shoulders. Harry had made a little moan, deep in the back of his throat and the Dark Lord shivered in delight._

       There was a resonance in his mate’s voice that he heard now and as Voldemort continued to chant he watched his lover.

       Voldemort ignored the pain in his heart as Harry sank on to Dumbledore’s erect member with his robes bunched around his hips. This was necessary and he could only imagine how Harry felt. It hurt to see his darling using all his tricks in an effort to bring the old man off. At least his beloved wasn’t facing the man but instead was staring directly at him, green eyes opened wide. Harry’s hands were on the Headmaster’s knees and he was using the position to rock back and forth. Voldemort spared a glance for the other prophecy child hanging on the wall. He was either unconscious or dead and blood was slowly dripping down the wall. It pooled on the ground but wouldn’t interfere with the runes.

       There was no way to stop chanting or they would have to start again and he would not put his mate through that but Voldemort tried to let his red eyes convey how he felt about this. Harry nodded slowly never pausing in his movement up and down, though his own member was completely soft. “He tasted foul, you know,” the young wizard muttered.

       The Dark Lord couldn’t answer but he nodded, raising his hands and pushing his magic out. He focused on Dumbledore’s magical core. The cambion’s magic was locked away but there were strands of it he needed and as he continued chanting he flexed his magical fingers teasing the strands of magic to pull out the ones he needed. Slowly the red eyed wizard wrapped them around Harry, gently caressing his mate with a magical touch. When the runes activated the magic would meld into Harry’s magical core and become a part of him, permanently and forever. But the runes could only activate because of the Albus’ life essence given into him, which related back to the potential for immortality the cambion’s father had bestowed on his half human child.

       Magic could be so finicky sometimes.

       Harry closed his eyes, pausing to grind his hips through tight circles. There was nothing gentle or sensual about his motions. He was moving purely for effect doing everything that resulted in the greatest amount of pleasure to bring the old wizard off the fastest.

       There came a groan and both Voldemort and Harry froze. Dumbledore was waking up. The look Harry directed towards his beloved was easy to read and the Dark Lord was almost desperate as he shook his head, holding up his hands which were still weaving the strands of magic while he chanted. He couldn’t spare the attention to knock the old man out again though it wasn’t like the man could do anything. Harry probably could do it but the surge of unknown magic might affect the runes and from the little jaunt Harry had taken earlier through his mind he knew that, hence the begging look. After a moment of shock Harry started moving again, an almost desperate cast to the way he was rotating his hips and the Dark Lord knew from experience that the way his mate was moving was highly arousing and designed to push the shaft deeply into Harry’s body allowing all his muscles to massage it.

       “No,” the old man cried out weakly still groggy but quickly realising what was happening.

       Harry drove himself up and down hard, his teeth gritted as he pumped Dumbledore’s member.

       “No, no, no!” the cambion screamed when Harry drove down once more, and held his position. Harry felt the man cum into him even as Dumbledore withered away.

       It was too late though and despite the revulsion still coursing through his system Harry rose to stand with his head raised and his arms outstretched. The runes, which had been glowing and spinning brighter and brighter as he had continued rushed to his body, wrapping around him, covering the skeins of magic his beloved had earlier draped over him. It was odd, because he could feel something seeping into him but when he moved his robes to look at his arm, there was nothing there. It was all happening to his magic and he could only imagine what Dumbledore was feeling. Something draining out perhaps?

       He didn’t care. All Harry knew was that his beloved had risen and was holding him tight, his lips locked onto his. The taste was heaven, the sweetest thing Harry had ever known and he wanted more, but he knew that until the ceremony was complete, he could not taste his beloved further, least the magic shift Voldemort’s immortality by mistake. Even this kiss could be dangerous and while Harry savoured the flavour he raised his arms and pushed his Dark Lord back.


	20. Courting, Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Courting, Consolidation and Companion _ **

       “No, no, no!” the cambion screamed when Harry drove down once more, and held his position. Harry felt the man cum into him even as Dumbledore withered away.

       It was too late though and despite the revulsion still coursing through his system Harry rose to stand with his head raised and his arms outstretched. The runes, which had been glowing and spinning brighter and brighter as he had continued rushed to his body, wrapping around him, covering the skeins of magic his beloved had earlier draped over him. It was odd, because he could feel something seeping into him but when he moved his robes to look at his arm, there was nothing there. It was all happening to his magic and he could only imagine what Dumbledore was feeling. Something draining out perhaps?

       He didn’t care. All Harry knew was that his beloved had risen and was holding him tight, his lips locked onto his. The taste was heaven, the sweetest thing Harry had ever known and he wanted more, but he knew that until the ceremony was complete, he could not taste his beloved further, least the magic shift Voldemort’s immortality by mistake. Even this kiss could be dangerous and while Harry savoured the flavour he raised his arms and pushed his Dark Lord back.

       “Wait,” he forced himself to say and Voldemort’s eyes showed his complex mix of emotion; sadness for putting his beloved through this, acceptance, because this was the only sure way and pride because Harry was strong enough to insist on doing this properly and doing this himself. Harry gasped as the first wave hit him and suddenly he didn’t want his beloved to see him go through this. “You’d better go,” he said, trying to sound calm.

       The way the Dark Lord looked at him was all question.

       “We’ve just defeated the last bastion of resistance against your rule, my love,” Harry started, sounding completely reasonable. “Your troops will need to see you, they will need you there to make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

       Voldemort locked his eyes on to his lovers and projected his thought. :Are you sure?: He didn’t use their bond like this much but now that Harry was on the verge of becoming truly his equal it was something they should experiment with. And this method of speaking carried far more than his words, it carried his doubt and the sure knowledge that he was not fooled by Harry’s rather realistic supposition.

       “I’ll be okay,” Harry whispered, fighting against the rising pain. The green eyed wizard knew he was probably going to collapse and scream his guts out soon but that didn’t mean his rather hastily cobbled together excuse was not true. Harry needed to be alone for this; he didn’t want his mate seeing him this weak.

       “You won’t be, but I will go,” Voldemort nodded towards him and after one more quick embrace the dark wizard apparated.

       The instant his lover disappeared, Harry fell to his knees as he felt the true change beginning.  There was no mark upon him but he knew the runes were active. They had gone into his body and were now enforcing the changes necessary to make him immortal. Harry had known there would be pain. He had accepted that, but he had not realised there would be this much pain. It was comparable to the Cruciatias Curse but unlike the times he had been hit with that, it went on and on.

       Harry fell further, writhing on the floor, as he alternately tried to fight and tried to accept the change. Nothing worked and nothing gave him a reprieve from the burning sensation that was his whole body. In the back of his mind he was aware of blue eyes watching him but they were slowly losing vitality as Harry felt his entire body shift somehow. Beneath the pain the sensation was hard to describe. It was like he was tingling all over, but the sensation wasn’t only on his skin, it went right down into his bones and after a few more painful moments Harry couldn’t feel any subtle sensations as he screamed.

       There was no end to the pain and Harry clawed at his throat when his vocal cords became scratched and his voice hoarse. All his shields were down and his screams echoed through his mind and he knew that Voldemort heard. But the Dark Lord didn’t come and deep in his mind Harry was thankful that his beloved was honouring his wishes. He screamed and he screamed and he had no idea of how much time passed. Harry retreated into his mind as much as he could and he held one of his precious memories close, trying to lose himself in it.

       _The very first time his beloved Dark Lord had entered him was branded into his very being. Voldemort had been gentle and had pleasured him so that he was lying limp on their bed before he took his own fulfilment. And even that had been wonderful. He had felt the red eyed wizard’s fingers in him but Harry had not been aware until they were gone how much he needed them but the thought in his mind was what his beloved had put there. What the feel of something bigger, harder and longer would be like and even as he lay, replete with his own release he had longed for it, begged for it. He hadn’t felt right knowing that Voldemort had pleasured him but he had given nothing back. He wanted to and when the Dark Lord made a move he’d begged and given his acceptance with the word._

_His breathing had been shallow and he had gasped as every inch had slowly been pushed inside him. It felt.... It felt so satisfying. Harry had just lain there when the Dark Lord stilled, fully inside him, a salacious smile on his face as he looked down at the black haired wizard. “You feel good,” the words had been whispered to him and Harry had felt loved beyond all others with the tone. He had wanted to move but Voldemort held him pinned and they lay together for long minutes._

_Finally it was the Dark Lord who moved and through the last tingles of his release Harry had felt that and had been lost again. It had not been a big move, a mere shifting to settle more comfortably while lodged in his beloved’s butt but it had been enough. Stars had danced in Harry’s vision and he must have cried out, because Voldemort had given a throaty little chuckle, dropping his head down to share a long slow kiss with Harry._

_After they broke apart, the red eyed wizard had whispered into his ear, “Concentrate, little one. Feel everything, love everything.” And then Harry had felt when his beloved had licked at his ear before nibbling, though he remained lying still, a warm solid weight above and within him._

_That time, it was almost a compulsion to do as Voldemort had commanded, to feel everything and as he did, his breathing, which had almost been under control became short, earning him another little chuckle. When the Dark Lord laughed like that, it was impossible to believe he was a man who had killed hundreds, maybe thousands and as Voldemort rocked his hips through one small circle, pulling back slightly from Harry’s hot core before pushing back in, Harry didn’t care. That wasn’t quite right, he did care, he just couldn’t think about it because the physical sensation was drowning everything. And really, even if he had the power to stop Voldemort Harry wasn’t sure he would. But that was not a thought for now._

_The man Harry had known all his life was currently licking his neck in long sure strokes, starting at his collarbone and ending with an odd flick at his chin. He felt so full, and the pressure in his butt was emanating through his body making him tingle. It felt so good, better than his own release, the shaft within him was everything and Harry’s pulse raced and he moaned._

_“Oh, you want more?” Voldemort had teased, moving again through that little circle and Harry surprised himself, lifting his legs and locking them around his darling, even as his hands grasped the Dark Lord’s head, pulling him down for another kiss._

_When Voldemort rose, breaking the grip of Harry’s hands, the red eyed wizard was laughing and he shifted slightly lifting his weight off his elbows to push himself up to rest on his hands looking down at the smaller wizard below him. After a moment the Dark Lord began grinding his hips through small circles, around and around and then left to right. Harry gasped and moaned with every motion. He wouldn’t have thought the pressure could feel good but it did and Harry felt his own cock twitch again, hardening as the Dark Lord began moving more freely. His movements were slow but Harry felt every tiny motion and he loved it. It felt so good, like little explosions in his centre and he felt the shock waves down into his fingertips._

_“Please,” Harry cried out, though he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. The Dark Lord just laughed again, pulling almost completely out of Harry to shift slightly before he pushed back in on a different angle. Harry was in heaven and he closed his eyes, focusing on feeling everything as again and again his beloved Dark Lord thrust his rock hard member into him. It was almost too much but he wanted to remember this forever. Sex was part of the promise between them but it wasn’t everything, he knew that. But he wanted to feel it all, to know it all, just as Voldemort had instructed him to._

_The Dark Lord was driving himself in and out of Harry’s hot core, gaining speed as he moved and the little sounds his mate was making were confirmation of everything he loved. They made the years of waiting worth it. Harry’s body was gripping him and the young wizard, despite the earlier charms, was so beautifully tight that he knew this feeling was something he did not want to live without. He had pleasured his little one to prepare him and while doing that his anticipation had grown._

_Voldemort had not been disappointed. Harry was everything he could have ever wanted. His little one was expressive and his heat was divine. The charms had worked and Voldemort was moving smoothly within his tight young body, Harry’s exquisitely hot passage slick because of the magic.  Already Harry was learning how to respond, flexing his muscles and moving his own hips. It was incredible and even now the Dark Lord could feel that he was close._

_“So good,” Voldemort bent down to whisper into Harry’s ear. “You feel so, so good,” he added, thrusting as he spoke. It was nothing but the truth and he moved to swallow Harry’s little cries, kissing him deeply. He enjoyed each thrust, each plunge into his little one’s tight hot core. He loved the massage each muscle was giving him and the texture that was rubbing against him. He fitted beautifully, Harry’s body wrapped around him, moulding to him, adjusting as he stroked within. Voldemort had slept with many but no one had ever felt this good. Almost stupidly he could hear the ancient basilisk whispering into his mind, repeating the words from years ago. -Find instead now your equal, the one who you will share your centuries with.-_

_And he had._

_Harry completed him and while the green eyed wizard had power over him, it was not something he feared. It was, miraculously something he delighted in and it calmed him. Deep in his own mind Voldemort could feel serenity, a pool of content that had not been there previously. The years of patient waiting for this young wizard to grow up were now rewarded and the Dark Lord could feel his magic respond to his inner tranquillity, strengthening, growing, surging through his body with his release._

_It happened so fast that he was almost not aware, save for the way his hips ploughed his cock deeply, almost savagely into the heat that was Harry. And then he was laughing as his seed poured into the hot body beneath him, dipping again and again into its depths and loving the way Harry instinctually tightened around him. It was unbelievably good and he stilled to appreciate the feeling. It would have been nice to cum together but on this first time, Voldemort was realistic, it was better this way and tomorrow, when he took Harry again, when he anticipated Harry wanting to try a few more things now that he knew how good it felt, then he could time things differently so that they came together. For now, this was enough and this was almost too much!_

_Long moments passed before Voldemort carefully withdrew from his beloved’s body. Harry’s legs released him so that he could lie beside the young wizard breathing deeply as his hands ran over smooth skin. Almost unconsciously his fingers flicked through the motions of several cleaning charms and his magic responded, caressing Harry as it took effect, cleaning off the sticky results from their love making from both their bodies and the sheets._

_“Happy Birthday, my beloved,” Voldemort whispered, pulling Harry into his arms. The Dark Lord was surprised when his heart fluttered at the smile Harry returned to him and the younger wizard turned to him reaching out to fit his body to his older lovers, his head tucked under Voldemort’s chin so that his breath was a whisper of warmth on the red eyed wizard’s skin._

_“Love you,” The young man’s voice was slurred and his breathing quickly levelled out with sleep._

_Those words didn’t just make the Dark Lord’s heart flutter, they put a vice around it and squeezed tight and he found himself, red eyes looking down almost in wonder at the wizard lying replete in his arms, comfortable, trusting and asleep. Voldemort smiled, closing his eyes briefly as he ordered his mind, pulling those unknown snippets of feeling into one whole and realising now exactly what they were. When red eyes opened, they gazed at Harry, soft and gentle and he said words he never thought he would say to anyone but the depth of their truth went all the way to his core, which was why that truth was now locked away in the vaults of his mind, contained, protected and placed where he could examine it slowly, savouring the feeling and the way it flowed through him. “I love you.”_

_~x~x~x~_

**End: Courting**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that wasn’t too touchy feely but it does end the first part of the fic. And I think it ends Courting on a sweet note.
> 
> I’m going to give the fic a little break now because frankly, I’m getting tired posting every three days and I think readers are getting a little tired as well. Don’t worry, the break will only be a week or two and the fic picks up where it left off ‘in present time’ so you will have to be in suspense than long for what happens to Dumbledore and of course the answer, eventually, to why did Dumbledore so blindly follow a prophecy he knew was false?


	21. Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Consolidation and Companion _ **

       As Voldemort apparated back to the room his Death Eater’s would expect to find him, he wondered how it was that he had such a logical mate. He was meant to be the one who was emotionless, the one who made the cold hard decisions but around his beloved, his heart overruled his head and he never even stopped to question it. Harry was correct, his Death Eater’s would need him tonight, would need his guidance or who knew what they would do. But confound it! He wanted to be with Harry, wanted to hold his mate as he underwent the change but it was Harry who pushed him back towards his duties. Perhaps that was a part of how Harry completed him but it was more than that.

       The Dark Lord had thought about it. Traits he found endearing in Harry would have him in a killing rage in another and he had wondered why. Why did something he hated in others reinforce his affection for another? It was then that he had realised that Harry had never and would never try to turn him from his path and never tried to bargain as others he had taken to his bed, many years back, had tried to. All Harry asked just by his presence was that he consider the method he used. And if Voldemort was honest with himself, adapting to use Harry's methodology often meant that his desire was more widely accepted. Harry had never once changed the goal, merely the method used to attain that goal and never had that altered method truly been impossible. That was why the innocence he felt in the young wizard, the often naive questions never bothered him and he always answered as honestly as he could even as he had moulded his mate into the one who would stand equal to him. Harry was his and accepted him as he was and that made all the difference in the world. Even if sometimes Harry’s logical streak was far too wide for comfort.

       With the loathsome part of the ritual complete, he had felt Harry’s desire that he not witness the young wizard’s weakness. Voldemort didn’t really understand it, since over the last few years, when in training, he’d seen Harry unconscious and in various states of weakness almost every day. But he had also felt the depth of need in his mate, and given that Harry had just voluntarily had sex with their enemy, he was inclined to humour whatever Harry wanted for a little while.

       And it was not like his mate was lying, his Death Eaters did need him.

       He’d apparated into the middle of growing tension in the Wizengamot chamber. Lucius Malfoy, one of those men who always made sure they were just that little bit too useful to kill, was facing off against James Potter, a man who was an enigma to most of his followers but who still lead the largest faction in the Wizengamot. He should have anticipated that some Death Eater’s would become onerous once they thought their positions unassailable. It was time to teach them that he still expected a level of decorum and control from his followers. They were meant to be more than mindless animals but some would regress at the least provocation.

       “Is there are problem Lucius?” Just the question should have been enough to warn the Malfoy Lord but the blond really was drunk on victory.

       “No problem, my Lord. Just clearing out the deadweight.”

       “You are attempting to remove a rightful member of the Wizengamot?”

       Even Lucius heard the warning in that question and the Lord Potter was discrete enough that his smirk was quickly lost as he schooled his features into a more neutral expression. “Lord Malfoy,” Harry’s father said formally. “The Minister and I have many political differences. Of that there is no question and for a sworn follower such as yourself, I can appreciate some confusion as to why someone like myself, who openly refuses to swear allegiance in the manner you have, remains. Suffice to say that your Lord and I came to an agreement many years ago and I will be remaining.”

       “My Lord!” Lucius protested, turning to face Voldemort. The blond could be a perceptive man when he needed and his grey eyes saw the truth, James Potter had not lied, he would be remaining. “Why?”

       The Dark Lord considered the question, wondering if a simple green curse, the colour of his beloved’s eyes would be the best solution. He could even forgo explaining Lord Malfoy’s death and simply claim he had died in battle but Lucius was a symptom of the problem and in this case, killing him would mask the disease. “Do you know that the prophecy Dumbledore believed was a lie?” Voldemort’s rich voice filled the hall and most stilled to hear it, taking in the information the Minister was giving them.

       “It was not about a child who would kill me, quite the opposite. It was about the one who would raise me to power, and as you can see, that child has delivered everything the true prophecy promised. But for them to give me power, it required that I listen, that I turn from the path of destruction and remain in shadow. It required that I give them power in return. I am not a wizard of faith, I am a man of action but on that night, many years ago when I found them, I placed my faith in the true prophecy.” Harry screamed into his soul causing him to pause but Voldemort steeled himself, blocking out Harry’s pain as he continued. “And that is why I now sit here, secure in the knowledge that Dumbledore’s life force is slowly draining from him and his prophecy child is chained to a wall, dripping blood on to my floor.”

       “You would have won sooner,” Lucius couldn’t help the words.

       “I could have been Minister sooner, Lord Malfoy but I would still be embroiled in a war. You may not believe that, but I know it and that is really all that matters. Tonight is for celebration but I will not tolerate stupid regression to a policy long dead and on that I trust you are completely clear.”

       “My Lord!” The Death Eater’s around the room snapped, coming to attention and Voldemort did not miss the amused smile on Lord Potter’s face. It was not a game to him but there were times when he sure acted like it was.

       “Minister,” Harry’s Father said, bowing slightly in the way tradition required when a new speaker rose to address the Wizengamot. His earlier conversation had been private, though all had been listening. “You are correct. It is a time for celebration and on behalf of the Party’s I would therefore ask you to adjourn the Wizengamot until the Halloween sitting so that the Ministry and the Auror’s might more easily consolidate after the Speaker’s Rebellion.” His blue eyes flickered over to a bunch of very scared wizards who were hiding in the shadows and Voldemort suppressed a smile. They were all that remained of Dumbledore’s loyal followers. James’ suggestion would also allow the Dark Lord to call all his marked followers and explain the new order to them.

       Once again, the red eyed wizard sighed inwardly. It was such a shame that Lord Potter would not swear allegiance to him because Harry’s Father would be one of the best of his inner circle and he would be even without his son’s… influence. “A very reasonable suggestion,” Voldemort agreed. “The Speaker’s Rebellion has been a blight upon our society. But it is also a most timely reminder, that we must be ever vigilant against those who would use violence in their personal quest for power.” He almost wished Dumbledore had been here to hear that little speech but the Dark Lord’s mind was more tied up with the possibilities the next sitting provided. Lord Potter had just suspended the Wizengamot for two weeks to return for the Halloween sitting and by then Harry would have recovered from today’s ritual and it would be time to keep a promise he had made some years back on the first anniversary of him becoming the Minister of Magic.

       _He had returned to his to his chambers to the feeling of his beloved’s sadness. “What’s wrong?”_

_Harry had looked up at him, his green eyes shining with tears. “I never go anywhere with you,” he sobbed._

_“Oh Harry, Harry,” Voldemort soothed, sweeping the black haired wizard into his arms, “You wouldn’t want to come with me, because even if you are there, I can’t pay attention to you.” He placed one kiss on the top of his beloved’s head, smoothing his unruly hair down with gentle strokes. “You know, most of my aides and assistants think they are honoured if I give them even half of my attention for the few seconds it takes me to tell them what to do. And that’s while the rest of my attention is on the paperwork. Yet you... oh Harry, the instant I see you, you have my complete, undivided attention and you have it for as long as you need it.”_

_Harry sniffed and hiccupped. “I know but whenever you are asked if you have a lover, you are always happy to admit you do but you never say it’s me!”_

_Ah, the Dark Lord blinked. That was a far more difficult concern that he could not just smooth away. He never admitted it was Harry because he never wanted Harry to be used against him. Any who even tried it would be obliterated entirely but that might hurt Harry and such a risk could not be allowed. But if Voldemort was honest with himself, attempting to keep Harry safe forever would be an exercise in futility. His mate would eventually want his freedom and he would be unable to do anything to stop him risking himself. Perhaps this was best dealt with in another way. Voldemort fully intended to keep Harry safe and to protect him but it would do no harm if Harry knew how to defend himself. His mate wasn’t immortal yet, so self-defence was essential and even once he was immortal, the Dark Lord knew from personal experience that avoiding injury was far better than healing from it._

_“All right, my Little One,” Voldemort said gently. “I will proclaim to the world exactly who has possession of my heart and soul on two conditions. The first is that you are immortal.”_

_“But you said you could not do that!” Harry objected. In the past he’d been worried that the Dark Lord would leave him because he was not immortal, even though they were mates but Voldemort had dismissed his concern, telling him that it was something that would be dealt with in time, just not then and Harry had reluctantly been re-assured. The fact that the Dark Lord had then spent the next few hours making him quiver helplessly in ecstasy had also aided in re-assuring him._

_“I said I could not do it at the time. Oh, beloved, there is nothing for you to fear. Technically I made you immortal when you were just a babe, but that’s just your soul and I have no intention of losing your delectable body. I love you just the way you are and I have known for a very long time exactly how I am going to make you immortal, just I did not think you would appreciate being stuck in the body of an eight year old... Come to think of it, I wouldn’t like it either.”_

_Harry chuckled. “And the other condition?” he questioned. He could feel the absolute certainty in his beloved’s mind. The Dark Lord had the means to make him immortal and would do so in due course._

_“You can hold your own against me in both duel and squirmish.”_

_Green eyes widened in surprise and the Dark Lord knew his lover was thinking of the differences in their ages, and experience. “That could take forever!” Harry objected and was surprised when Voldemort gave a throaty chuckle._

_“I don’t think it will take that long,” he replied. “You will have the best instructor.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“I will teach you, but you must realise that it will not be easy, beloved. There will be pain but you will learn.”_

_Harry frowned but Voldemort could feel that he was not afraid, if anything he was just more determined. “I’ll do my best,” he said before leaning over and the rest of the conversation was lost as the Dark Lord commenced a re-enactment of his celebration when he became Minister of Magic._

That had been fun and he hoped Harry would be as enthusiastic this year as he had been in others, though the surprise of the Wizengamot when they learned that they now had two Lord’s would also provide a great deal of entertainment and would require its own celebration.

       “The sedition of the Speaker leads me to accede to the Parties desires and formally adjourn the Wizengamot until the Halloween sitting,” Voldemort intoned. “The time shall be used by the Aurors to separate the guilty from the innocent so that all wizards know that we do not tolerate the use of violence to attempt to overthrow the lawful government of the land.

       “There will be shifts in the Government at that time and I will have an announcement which will allow us to put the pain of these actions behind us,” his eyes met James Potter’s and the man knew exactly what would be announced. He was grim but a ghost of a smile traced his lips. This announcement would put a lot more pressure on his family but with Lucius’ events today, it would shut up the Death Eater so completely that nothing would compare.

       As some of the Wizengamot left, others rose to talk to colleagues while the Minister sent a pulse through the Dark Mark, summoning his followers to the place only they knew about. None of them knew about his beloved mate yet. They had only seen him robed and hooded, standing in the protective shadow of their Master as he and Harry had played the cloak and dagger game for the last few years and Voldemort had no intention of telling them early that they would either obey his Harry or die. No, their reward now would be to bear witness to Dumbledore’s demise and to unknowingly bear witness as the gift of immortality settled upon his mate.


	22. Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Consolidation and Companion _ **

       As some of the Wizengamot left, others rose to talk to colleagues while the Minister sent a pulse through the Dark Mark, summoning his followers to the place only they knew about. None of them knew about his beloved mate yet. They had only seen him robed and hooded, standing in the protective shadow of their Master as he and Harry had played the cloak and dagger game for the last few years and Voldemort had no intention of telling them early that they would either obey his Harry or die. No, their reward now would be to bear witness to Dumbledore’s demise and to unknowingly bear witness as the gift of immortality settled upon his mate.

       He had steeled himself against Harry’s pain, pushing the screams away from his mind because he knew it was necessary, but his beloved had been silent for a little while and carefully Voldemort reached out through their bond, silently asking Harry if he could return. His beloved had asked that he not witness him in pain, he had said nothing about after.

       Harry lay on the floor of the sealed chamber, concentrating on his breathing. His body felt like it had gone through a wringer, which while that hadn’t physically happened, it seemed like an apt metaphor for what had happened. The magic of the ritual had touched every cell in his body, invading them, changing them and then it had gone into his magical core.

       That had hurt worse than the pain in his body and how long he had lain there screaming, Harry didn’t know. When the pain stopped though, he was once again struck by how like the Cruciatus Curse it was. It just vanished. It didn’t taper off, trickling away to nothing, it was as if a switch had been thrown and it was gone. His muscles and mind remembered though and that’s why he was still lying on the floor, drawing each breath carefully as he went through the mental exercises required to tell his mind to ignore the phantom signals that his body was still sending out.

       Harry knew his beloved had heard his screams. He hadn’t been able to hold back the cries in his mind but already his heart was lighter because his beloved Dark Lord had honoured his wishes, staying away, though it must have been causing him pain. Six years ago, it would never have happened and Voldemort would have come to him like an avenging angel, glorious in his power but today Harry found himself alone and for that he was glad. It meant that the long years learning to fight, learning to defend himself and to attack were beginning to pay off and his red eyed lover was seeing him as his equal, not merely as his catamite.

       He knew it had been difficult for Voldemort, but it had been difficult for him, especially that first lesson, where he had not known much about duelling. Yet through it all the Dark Lord had been patient, suppressing what were for him natural reactions because he too wanted Harry to be more than his cock sheath. Harry had appreciated that, loving the red eyed wizard more and ironically he tried to show the older man his gratitude every time they lay together.

       As he lay he remembered that first duelling lesson, when he truly realised how much he had to learn. He’d been in fights before that. He and Neville had had a brief, aborted fight during his N.E.W.T.s but nothing had come of that as the examiners had prevented it from escalating though Harry was now sure his words had struck far more deeply than he had intended. He’d known the prophecy then, both of them and it had annoyed him how much the wizards thought nothing of entrusting everything to a boy they barely knew. He’d only laughed one line, pointing out the obvious before Neville had reacted. “The prophecy never says you will win.” Just because Neville supposedly had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, it didn’t follow that he would, yet every witch and wizard seemed brainwashed into thinking that he would and this was after they had elected that Dark Lord as their Minister. It made no sense to Harry and if attending Hogwarts would have resulted in giving him that same attitude he was very grateful to have been pulled out.

       He’d held his own against Neville, and education at home had included the traditional art of the sword and he was no slouch at that. Harry thought he had known something about fighting, yet less than a second after the call to duel had been sounded, facing the Dark Lord, Harry had found himself slammed into the wall before falling to lie on the floor, his breath gone and his body screaming in pain. The second duel he had lasted a whole second, because he’d dodged out of the way of the first charm, only to be hit by the second jinx and he’d known then exactly how far he had to go. As Harry had struggled to rise that time, he had glanced over at the Dark Lord and he knew, this was not a game and this prowess, the focus was why his beloved had won. It was humbling but it was also a challenge and it was a challenge Harry was determined not to fail.

       And he hadn’t.

       Every day they practiced and Harry measured his success sometimes in seconds, sometimes in minutes but daily his ability to fight grew. He learned more spells, he learned more movements, he learned everything he could. Early on there was a small stir, Neville Longbottom had supposedly disappeared but Voldemort was not concerned and had gone about the business of being Minister as if nothing was wrong. Harry knew the other boy was not dead and he knew that because his butt was not sore from the unbelievably passionate celebratory sex he anticipated the night that Neville was dismembered before his Dark Lord.

       Harry snorted to himself. Neville was dripping blood on to the floor and his butt wasn’t sore thanks to the charms Voldemort had cast but there had been nothing celebratory about the sex. He pushed himself up, blinking as he looked around. His vision was different. There was something odd with it as if he could see more than he had been able to and Harry examined the room as he tried to work out what had changed.

       Dumbledore was still chained to the altar but the cambion no longer looked young. It was as if his age illusions had been replaced and his skin was wrinkled, his once fiery red hair now frosted and his blue eyes were dull. As Harry watched he could see that Dumbledore still breathed but each breath was slow and shallow and the skin of his chest seemed thin, pulled tight over now fragile bones. “He won’t....” the old man coughed, his voice gravelly and weak. “He won’t stay with you.”

       Harry stood, brushing his robes off and squirming slightly as he flexed his muscles, feeling how his body moved now. “He won’t,” Harry said the same words almost idly. “He won’t leave me because I complete him,” he added when he vaguely realised his original statement might be misconstrued as agreement.

       “And now that you have,” Dumbledore said, turning his head to look at Harry, “he will finish with you.”

       Harry raised his hand, touching two fingers to the spot above one eye in a gesture that was like his beloveds. Did the old man not understand? He knew the true prophecy but was determined to corrupt or ignore it. “You know the truth Dumbledore, you’ve tried fighting against it for decades but you know he won’t leave me. There are three lines that ensure that. I’ll summarise for you in case you have forgotten. ‘Equal exchange, unknown power and neither can live while the other survives.’ Is that clear enough?”

       “It doesn’t matter what he exchanged, he cares nothing for it.”

       This time Harry did laugh. “I hold his soul, I hold his heart, he won’t leave me.” Harry felt the Dark Lord stir through their link, silently seeking permission to return. He had controlled his Death Eater’s for the moment and wished to ensure that everything with the ceremony was proceeding as required.

       “He has two other Horcruxes that I know of and he cares nothing for them save that they continue to exist. You are no different. You are a tool he will use and then discard,” the old man coughed, the wet sound rattling down his throat into his chest.

       Harry turned towards Dumbledore flicking one hand out to summon a small dagger. The last part of the ritual called for it, the part that would seal forever Dumbledore’s immortality into him. He’d been given the cambion’s semen, his life giving seed, the ritual had taken the cambion’s magical properties, painfully imbuing them into Harry’s magical core and his cells and the final seal would come when it was his hand that took the final essence of life from the old man. That ensured that the ritual could not be reversed. “You can believe what you want, I know that in a year, in ten years, in one hundred years we will still be together.”

       “There is no reason.”

       “There is every reason,” Harry began, breaking off when his beloved apparated into the room behind Dumbledore.

       “Because I care for him,” the Dark Lord’s rich voice wrapped around the room and old rumy eyes opened wide at the sound. Voldemort let one hand touch Albus, almost in a caress from one ear along the bone to his chin. “Ah, I see your surprise. I see your doubt,” the Dark Lord smiled, walking around the altar, his foot falls heavy in the silence. “But how could it not be true?” he asked, his voice light with the question.

       “Why would I discard someone who every single time I fuck them, every time I release into him, the serenity inside grows and my magic responds, developing, expanding to leave me with just that little bit more power, just a little more understanding? It’s never a big boost but since I love fucking him, cumulative it’s enough. So why would I ever give him up?”

       Harry kept the surprise from his face though his eyes reflected the question and he felt the Dark Lord reach out, brushing inside his mind. :I make you stronger as well you know,: Voldemort laughed and Harry had to fight the arousal the intimate touch brought him.

       “In the end you will consume him,” Dumbledore objected.

       “You don’t think I didn’t consider that?” Voldemort hissed. “Simple energy transference I can get with any maggot, only my true mate can give me tangible power.” The red eyed wizard moved to stand beside Harry, looking at his mate and the knife still in his hand. “Wait for a little bit,” he instructed, reaching out to guide Harry’s hand in resheathing the weapon. The Dark Lord then stepped back, looking critically at Harry’s robes. A few flicks of his wand and they were transfigured into full length concealing black robes with a heavy hood which the red eyed wizard pulled up over his beloved’s head. “My Death Eater’s deserve to see him die,” he explained, his voice only for Harry, “Can you do that?” In their years of training, Harry had killed but never in cold blood, never with an audience.

       Green eyes clouded for a moment before Harry nodded firmly. He might need help later, but his beloved would be there. From his examination of Voldemort’s memories, he knew it had to be his hand that killed Dumbledore, his that pulled the former cambion’s heart from his body to wring the last drops of blood from the chambers.

       Voldemort had unslung the chains from the ground, dragging Dumbledore from the altar. The old wizard was still chained but the links were more like a leash now. The old man made no move to cover his nakedness. He was old enough that such things didn’t bother him and he was weak enough from the ritual that he could not put up much physical resistance. He was defeated and he knew it but neither Harry nor Voldemort had expected him to be so docile. They would crush any resistance but they had expected at least a little. They had already won but after so long, with Dumbledore’s history, it was odd that the wizard did not give one last futile attempt.

~x~x~x~

 

      

 

 


	23. Consolidation and Companion

_**The Forever Game** _ **_  
_Consolidation and Companion_ _ **

       Voldemort had unslung the chains from the ground, dragging Dumbledore from the altar. The old wizard was still chained but the links were more like a leash now. The old man made no move to cover his nakedness. He was old enough that such things didn’t bother him and he was weak enough from the ritual that he could not put up much physical resistance. He was defeated and he knew it but neither Harry nor Voldemort had expected him to be so docile. They would crush any resistance but they had expected at least a little. They had already won but after so long, with Dumbledore’s history, it was odd that the wizard did not give one last futile attempt.

       “Where do you want me to appear?” Harry asked, looking adorable under the black hood.

       “You are my right hand, as I am your left, so that is your place, at my right hand,” Voldemort smiled at him. “Do not let your hood slip,” he warned suddenly. “I do not yet wish them to know who stands there.”

       Harry nodded watching as the Dark Lord apparated, dragging Dumbledore with him. It left the room silent save for the drip of blood from the young wizard chained to the wall. Neville hung limply his torn robes draped around him. Harry couldn’t tell if he was alive and he didn’t really care. He’d defeated the supposed prophecy child and had his rightful wand. There was nothing more for the young man to do and Harry dismissed him as he concentrated, turning on one foot to apparate.

       Harry had been in the Throne Room before, just never with quite so many Death Eaters. His beloved had many faces and he liked to keep them all separate. Most wizards saw only their strong, capable Minister, but the Death Eater’s still saw their Master. The more blood thirsty ones had been disposed of, those who could not adapt to new truths but the rest were no less dangerous. They were cheering, some with their masks off, others still robed in the traditional black with white mask. Harry didn’t care, he had other memories of this room. They had practiced duelling here often and it was here, not so long ago that he had finally won. He glanced towards the throne and blushed at the memory.

       Voldemort watched his beloved, waiting for the Death Eater’s to notice the new comer, though he hadn’t missed the blush and his groin tightened. Harry was twenty three years old but sometimes he still seemed seventeen. The Dark Lord did have to admit though, it was a very good memory. Silence began spreading as the Death Eater’s noticed the unknown wizard who had appeared at their Lord’s right hand, leaving the only noise as Dumbledore’s ragged breathing. And that triggered the memory.

       _He and Harry had been duelling each other for years and with every battle his beloved had improved until the point where now, their skirmishes were long and hard fought. Against anyone else, Harry would have victory but Voldemort was determined his defeat, even at his beloved’s hands, would be expensive. So for weeks, months maybe, each victory had been by the skin of his teeth. He was proud of his lover and in some ways more than a little scared. Harry was fighting him with a secondary wand, how much faster, how much more accurate would his spells be when he got his primary?_

_The Dark Lord did not think about those sorts of things when they duelled. He couldn’t, he needed every ounce of attention to fight off his beloved and today was no different. Harry was ducking and weaving, firing charms, both mundane and complex at him with stunning speed and accuracy. He, like Voldemort, wore a shield charm but their main defence was dodging and yet the Dark Lord knew to be careful with that, since Harry was adept in hand to hand combat and if they got too close, the younger wizard was not afraid to abandon magic for physical confrontation. Oh yes, Harry was everything the Dark Lord could ever want in a mate. He wasn’t entirely sure what Harry had done but something had slipped passed his defences and before he could recover, the green eyed wizard unleashed a further barrage of attacks._

_His next memory was blinking as he looked up into concerned tear filled green eyes. The realisation that after five years he had lost a duel to his beloved came next and briefly Voldemort closed red eyes. He was not afraid to honour his promise but before that, there was something else to do. His red eyes opened wide, burning with power and his arms snaked upwards, wrapping around Harry to pull him down for a long passionate kiss. Harry’s startled cry became a moan of pleasure as their tongues duelled, twisting and turning, touching and teasing and sensitising._

_Voldemort wasn’t inclined to wait and even as he kissed his beloved, he rose, lifting Harry and moving the few short steps to his throne. His hands wandered all over Harry’s firm body, rubbing and caressing and pushing Harry’s robes off. In his long life, he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Harry right now. And from the way Harry was rubbing him back, his hands and his tongue making their own demands, the feeling was mutual._

_As he ripped enough of Harry’s robes away to expose his delicious butt, Voldemort pushed his beloved back, turning him around and pushing Harry over his throne. The younger wizard braced himself, his hands on the arm rests but didn’t resist when the Dark Lord cast several charms including a few he didn’t usually bother with to relax and stretch his mate. He kept one hand on Harry’s back to hold him in place as his other pulled his erect member from his robes and with no further preamble he pushed his hard pole inside._

_They both gasped as he sank, deeply penetrating into Harry’s rectum. The heat was as deliciously beautiful as always and a moment later he began thrusting, pulling almost all the way out of Harry before ramming back in. The green eyed wizard may have won the duel today, but the Dark Lord wanted his mate to know that he was already so far within him, so much a part of the younger wizard that they could never be apart. Harry pushed back to meet him, and the two of them cried out in unison as the heat rose between them._

_Harry gasped with every intrusion, squeezing his muscles down hard and rocking his hips through circles and he pushed himself back to meet his Dark Lord._

_He’d been elated when he had won, and then concerned but when the Dark Lord awoke, though his concern had quickly been drowned by sexual desire and now the rising heat and the strong feel of his beloved inside made him lost in a maze of feeling._

_There was a savagery in the way Voldemort was moving, long hard strokes that slapped his balls up against Harry’s silky soft skin. His hands rested on his beloved’s hips, pulling him close. The way Harry massaged him just made his cock firmer and he responded to the growing tightness by hammering the young body beneath him harder. Harry’s tunnel was tight, a velvet sheath for his hard shaft and with a shout of completion he came, plunging deeply into Harry, pouring his seed into the hot depths._

_It wasn’t enough and after a moment, Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry turning with him so that he sat in his throne with his beloved in his lap. He kept his cock buried in Harry’s warmth and as he settled he moved his hands to his beloved’s crotch, to begin massaging his precious. Harry squirmed for a moment settling himself comfortably, shifting his grip on the thrones arms and lifting his feet to place them on the Dark Lord’s knees. Then he began to move, up and down. The motion coaxed Voldemort’s softening shaft back to full erection and he licked his lips at its delicious hardness. It felt so good within him, velvet covered steel impaling him to his core._

_The Dark Lord’s aggression had aroused him. The entire battle today had aroused him and he had been close when Voldemort came within him but it was his turn now. His beloved’s hands were massaging him, pumping him in time with his motions. The hands were warm and Harry licked his lips, pumping his hips up and down, angling himself so that his beloved sunk deeply into him. Each motion brushed passed the sensitive spot inside and Harry bit his lip to hold back his screams._

_Voldemort sensed it and laughed before he began thrusting again, moving upwards to meet Harry’s downwards motion. The walls of his darling were wrapped around him, massaging him but the Dark Lord wanted Harry to cum this time and so he focused on his hands, one playing with Harry’s balls while the other teased in long sure strokes, coaxing his beloved’s erection to spill his sweet seed. “You can scream, my love,” he whispered into Harry’s ear, spitting out the unruly black hair that almost seemed to gravitate to his mouth. As a Dark Lord he was still almost reticent to announce his affection for his precious but when they were locked together, their bodies merging as one, he was more open. And the way the word made Harry quiver... that made it worth it._

_“I’m gonna... ngh! Voldemort!” Harry cried out, his voice half strangled by his desire to be quiet and the Dark Lord had laughed again, squeezing his buttocks to grind his rock hard shaft deep into Harry as he pulled the unresisting wizard lower into his lap._

_“I always love it when you cry for me,” he added as Harry titled his head back over one of Voldemort’s shoulders, breathing hard. Harry really was so cute trying to hold back his noise. After five years of intimacy the Dark Lord would have thought that Harry would have learned that he would never allow him to be heard, not if he really didn’t wish to. The sound proofing around their chambers and now around the throne room was absolute. No one would hear him because Voldemort knew it would make his little one unhappy. Yet he also loved the strangled little noises Harry made. Screams were beautiful, choked gasps were intoxicating. It was definitely a wonderful situation._

_The younger wizard moved his hands to grasp the Dark Lord’s and he looked over at his beloved through half closed eyes. The shifting of his shoulder blades rubbed through the tunic Voldemort was still dressed in at the red eyed wizards nipples. Harry had long ago ceased to care that Voldemort never acknowledged him in public but a deal was a deal and while the years since his beloved had promised him had been spent training, Harry wasn’t sure what he would be doing now. He could not just sit around and do nothing. That would drive him insane, so helping with government would be best. “Immortality,” he said the word as a reminder._

_Voldemort smiled, leaning over to steal a kiss. “I know,” he said, wrapping his arms around Harry, crossing their limbs over the young man’s well-toned chest. “I think it’s time to relieve Dumbledore of his life,” he added before bending his head to nibble at his little one’s shoulder. “Enough talk. I want you to scream for me. No one will disturb us, so scream my name as I pound into you.” He made it a command as he held Harry close and slide down on his throne before bouncing Harry upwards. He didn’t often feel the need to hear Harry scream but when he did his mate invariably did not disappoint. It just took a little bit of persuasion and as he began thrusting up into Harry, for a while the only sound was their ragged breathing which then became moans before his precious one began screaming, crying out the Dark Lord's name in a voice that made Voldemort reach heaven. The knowledge that the intensity of feeling he was giving his mate, that he was over whelming Harry's usual sense of decorum made the Dark Lord's already steel hard shaft firmer and his balls tightened, gathering before he poured another release deep into his mate._

That had been a good evening but for now he had Death Eater’s to deal with. Duty was painful at times, but there were sometimes some nice fringe benefits and watching Harry kill Dumbledore was one of them. Then after he dismissed the Death Eater’s Voldemort intended to snuggle close to his beloved and rest. Today was had been long and tomorrow would be soon enough for a proper celebration of Dumbledore’s death and Harry’s immortality. For now Dumbledore’s death would be enough entertainment.


	24. Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Consolidation and Companion _ **

       That had been a good evening but for now he had Death Eater’s to deal with. Duty was painful at times, but there were occasionally some nice fringe benefits and watching Harry kill Dumbledore was one of them. Then after he dismissed the Death Eater’s Voldemort intended to snuggle close to his beloved and rest. Today was had been long and tomorrow would be soon enough for a proper celebration of Dumbledore’s death and Harry’s immortality. For now Dumbledore’s death would be enough entertainment.

       There was silence in the throne room and Voldemort suppressed his smile as his Death Eater’s attention turned towards Harry who had apparated to stand at his right hand, his hood concealing his features. Dumbledore’s breathing was harsh in the silence. He was chained to the floor and most of the Death Eaters were anticipating the kill.

       Predictably, it was Lucius Malfoy who broke the silence. The blond wizard was probably desperate to attempt to regain credence after his earlier performance in the Wizengamot. Lucius was highly intelligent, quick and an absolute political animal but sometimes he failed to read the situation so completely that it was almost comical. Most of his Death Eater’s had reasoned out by now that there was some sort of reason for James Potter’s continued existence and while they did not know what it was, they obeyed. Some few had even worked out that James kept the dissents under control, focusing their aggression along paths the Dark Lord had already won. It didn’t matter. Most knew better than to use force on a man their Lord seemed to need, Lucius did not. If he had of kept his machinations to politics, Voldemort wouldn’t have cared but Lucius was attempting to fight, and being beaten, on every level. Even his son had betrayed him, secretly dating Marigold Potter. The Dark Lord was anticipating watching Lucius’ despair, almost as much as his own elation when he announced Harry as the second rightful Lord.

       But that was for the future, for now, Dumbledore had to die.

       “My Lord, who is this?” The blond wizard gestured towards Harry.

       “This is the man who will kill Dumbledore.”

       There was a bit of a stir at that. Most expected that he would wield the knife or wand. “That is your right, My Lord!”

       “Funnily enough, he said the same thing but the right is his. For years he has stood by my side, unseen, unknown, guiding me towards victory and so the old wizard’s life is his. To take, to torture, to spare, I do not care. The old fool has lived to see my absolute victory, that is enough.”

       -I’ll kill him,- Harry hissed in parselmouth and Voldemort almost laughed at the instant silence the words brought. Every single Death Eater and Dumbledore were staring with absolute shock at the young wizard’s hooded figure.

       Dumbledore was the first to break the silence, almost collapsing into himself with a moan of pain and Voldemort smiled towards his chained captive. It appeared Harry’s little revelation had finally broken the old man’s spirit and the Dark Lord felt his cock stir, physical evidence of his enjoyment and desire to thank his beloved properly. -I think he finally understands,- Harry summarised before stepping down from the dais. In the relative silence of the room, the noise of his footfalls was loud and the Death Eater’s drew back to let him through. It had long been accepted that any parselmouth was automatically of high rank within the Death Eaters. It was a stupid idea but one Voldemort would use if it made introducing his beloved smoother.

       Harry turned to face him. -Do I need to kill him in a specified way?-

       -No, but why don’t you show off some of our enhancements?- Voldemort suggested with a sly smile. The Death Eaters who saw the smile shuddered and looked back to the unknown wizard. They couldn’t see anything special about him. He was of average height with a medium build, obviously a parselmouth and probably male, if the voice’s tone could be trusted. Yet those who were sensitive could feel that the figure was very important.

       Harry nodded and let his aura flare. The wash of magic made the watching Death Eaters step back and he was amused at the way they cleared a path for him. The Dark Lord flared his own power in reply and the green eyed wizard almost laughed turning for a moment with an unseen wry smile on his lips, no challenge ever went unmet, before he focused fully on Dumbledore.

       The old wizard was chained, kneeling on the stone floor. There was a chain on each wrist and two attached to the heavy collar. Just the weight of the dragon forged steel was holding the old man down and the restraints were probably not necessary, not with his magic being blocked and his immortality gone but both Harry and Voldemort had learned over the years that arrogance lead to downfall and they did their gloating after the fact, taking pleasure in the other.

       The man’s skin was thin, almost translucent and blue spidery veins traced their way over his arms and legs, thickening into raised conduits as they traced over his torso before disappearing into his chest. Dumbledore’s hair and beard were frosted white though still thick. Blue eyes were watching him avidly and Harry could see in them the echo of intelligence and cunning but he could also see how heavily defeat was weighing at the old wizard. He knew he had lost, but he might yet try something and Harry drew his wand, ignoring the gasps as several Death Eater’s recognised the richly polished grain of Neville Longbottom’s former wand. The charm hit Dumbledore’s throat and the old man made move to tear at his neck but the chains were too short and his emaciated hands stopped inches away, curled into claws.

       “No Albus,” Harry said, deliberately hissing, “I don’t want you spoiling the surprise.” He resheathed his wand and stood directly in front of the old wizard looking down. Dumbledore looked up at him, his eyes didn't beg but his denial was obvious and Harry was forced to wonder, not for the first time, how the old man had so blatantly twisted the prophecy? And why did he so blindly follow the fake one? The answer would be somewhere in Dumbledore's head but Harry wasn't fool enough to attempt legilimency on the old wizard. He'd been in his beloved's mind earlier and he'd been let in but he hadn't been blind to the myriad of defences that were in Voldemort's mind, defences that were most likely on Dumbledore's and were on his own mind. He was curious, but the answer was not worth the price.

       There was no need to rush Dumbledore’s death, but at the same time Harry was not a fan of torture on a wizard who had realised he was defeated and who would be dangerous if given even the remotest chance to escape. As a result, Dumbledore’s death would probably be too fast for most of the watching Death Eaters. Neither Harry nor his beloved would care. Their enjoyment came from the act of defeat, not the death and so the green eyed wizard reached out. He paused, both hands extended, covering but not touching Dumbledore’s face.

       Harry had fully intended on laying his hands on the old wizard, running them down his face, over his neck and chest to just under his ribs before digging in to grasp the bones to pull them apart but as he neared the point of contact he remembered. He remembered the rubbery feel of Dumbledore’s phallus under his hands, the way the wizard tasted in his mouth and felt in his body and it was all he could do not to cringe away. Dumbledore’s death sealed the ritual but suddenly he didn’t want to touch the man at all. Why had his Dark Lord asked him to do this in public?

       Was this a test? Had he known? Harry forced his breathing, which had become shallow to deepen. He ignored the little stirrings of the Death Eaters who were watching. They were probably wondering if he had lost his nerve and was somehow afraid of killing the man acknowledged as the supposedly greatest wizard of their time. They would never know that his fears were somewhat more exotic.  Harry took a particularly large breath, giving himself a mental shake. He would not let his revulsion ruin everything. He had touched Dumbledore intimately, because that is what was required. This last touch was also required and Harry forced himself to be calm before laying his hands on Dumbledore’s face, his fingertips on the old man’s forehead and the heels of his hands resting on the old wizard’s jaw bone. Albus’ breath was warm on his palms. -You still owe me,- he hissed the words over his shoulder

       Harry wasn’t the only one surprised when Voldemort laughed, the sound rich and echoing in the watching silence of the throne room. “More than you will ever know,” he said the words plainly so that all could hear.

       Inwardly Harry shook his head. The Death Eaters would be more confused than ever. The expression of mirth had relaxed him and he turned his attention back to Dumbledore with renewed focus, though in the back of his mind his resolve firmed. Voldemort was going down for this and it would be in the one way the Dark Lord did not see coming. The green eyed wizard grinned at the thought, moving his hands down in a caress that stroked Dumbledore’s face and ended with his fingertips tracing the lines of his jawbone, meeting under his chin.

       On his throne Voldemort read all the reactions of his beloved and he was proud. It appeared that some of James Potter’s penchant for theatrics had bred true and Harry was putting on a good show for the gathered Death Eaters. It would be a short show, the dark wizard knew that his beloved would not torture the old man but it would be one the watchers remembered. Harry’s last reaction though and the surety of his movements after it filled him with anticipation. He could tell, just from watching that Harry was planning something, and whatever it was…. Voldemort resisted the urge to laugh again. His Little One took such good care of him.

       Harry let his forefingers rest under Dumbledore’s chin for a few moments before he moved them down, digging his nails in slightly but not breaking skin. He traced his way over the old wizard’s arteries, feeling the ridges of his trachea before he rested his fingers on the collarbone, his fore and middle fingers digging in slightly while his ring and little finger found the breast bone.

       Dumbledore’s breathing was even though he had to know what was to come and Harry leaned over. “Don’t worry, it will be quick,” he whispered. “I don’t guarantee the same for Neville.”

       That got a reaction. Who knew, the old man may actually care about the other boy though Harry honestly didn’t know if Neville was still alive. The Death Eater’s picked up on the reaction and laughed. Harry ignored them and continued lowering his hands, pressing his fingers in slightly to trace the bottom of Dumbledore’s ribs. “Any last request?” He asked.

       As expected the old man said nothing and Harry focused his will before he drove his fingers inwards. Dumbledore gave a strangled cry and Harry curled his hands, digging deeper as he tried to get a grip on the slippery ribs. There was not much blood but there would be. The Death Eaters cheered and crowded close. Harry flexed his arms, pulling outwards. There was a sick wet crunch and several snaps, a groan of agony and the scent of blood spread thick in the air. Harry wrenched the old wizards ribs open, tearing through skin and muscle, exposing the old heart. He reached his right hand forward, grasping the frantically pulsing muscle and jerking it free. There was a spray of blood, it splattered most of the close Death Eaters and stained Harry’s hands red but his shield blocked most of the blood.

       Most of the Death Eaters recognised his strength as far beyond normal, which was just what Voldemort had wanted when he said to show off. Harry recognised his strength as being born from several rituals his beloved had put him through over the years. The Dark Lord would not allow him to perform some but those that strengthened and did not taint, he had encouraged Harry and helped him perform them, all for the day that was coming when he was announced as the equal partner of the ruler of the Isles.

       Harry let Dumbledore’s body drop to the floor as he lifted the organ high, conjuring a glass and squeezing the last blood into it, before he let the heart fall with a solid splat. Harry turned, and carefully stepped over the blood that had dripped off his shield. He bowed towards the Dark Lord, offering him the glass.

       “I forgot how fastidious you can be,” Voldemort mused, gesturing towards the little shield Harry had erected. His hands and arms were thickly splattered with blood but his shadowed face and body were unsoiled. The closest Death Eaters were wiping their faces clean, some were happy and some seemed distressed. And from the corner of his eye Harry could see the look of distain Lucius Malfoy directed towards him. “You take it,” the Dark Lord said with a casual flip of his hand.

       Harry nodded and downed the rapidly cooling stuff, gagging slightly at how thick it already was as it congealed. Blood was the beginning and the end of the ritual and as it settled in his stomach Harry could feel the wave of magic pass through him. Now he had the potential for immortality, the same potential all cambions were born with. All that remained was activation but that was another day’s work and Harry sleepily blinked green eyes, looking up slightly to his beloved.

       Voldemort was looking down at him with a fond gaze and even before the question was asked he nodded. “Go and rest, it has been a very long day,” the order was soft.

       The green eyed wizard nodded again and apparated, but it was not to the home he now shared with the Dark Lord, it was to his childhood home. The Potter Manner, with its sweeping wings and long corridors and complete and utter lack of silence with all twelve of his siblings home. It was late so only Jasmine was still awake, talking quietly with their parents, Lily showing that there would be another little brother or sister soon.

       And so it was, arms still sticky with Dumbledore’s blood, the taste of his blood in the back of his throat, Harry appeared and fell, crying uncontrollably into his mother’s arms. As her warmth and the smell that nothing could ever duplicate, the smell that was home and comfort and protection and love and all things good, penetrated his senses Harry feel asleep, the stresses finally overwhelming him.


	25. Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Consolidation and Companion _ **

       The green eyed wizard nodded again and apparated, but it was not to the home he now shared with the Dark Lord, it was to his childhood home. The Potter Manner, with its sweeping wings and long corridors and complete and utter lack of silence with all twelve of his siblings home. It was late so only Jasmine was still awake, talking quietly with their parents, Lily showing that there would be another little brother or sister soon.

       And so it was, arms still sticky with Dumbledore’s blood, the taste of his blood in the back of his throat, Harry appeared and fell, crying uncontrollably into his mother’s arms. As her warmth and the smell that nothing could ever duplicate, the smell that was home and comfort and protection and love and all things good, penetrated his senses Harry feel asleep, the stresses finally overwhelming him.

       When he awoke, Harry could feel the Dark Lord and he opened his green eyes. He was lying in his own bed in the Potter Manner, the covers snuggly around him. Harry could feel that he was clean and dressed in soft cotton pyjamas. His little lion plushie was sitting on the pillow beside him and Voldemort was sitting in the bedside chair watching him.

       For an instant Harry was confused as to why he was sleeping in his familial home but then the memory of the previous day returned. He owed his family an explanation but the Dark Lord allowed him no time for further consideration, rising from his position, which also drew Harry from his bed to stand beside the man. “Come with me,” it was not a request and there was the soft pop of apparition and the room was empty.

       The smell was the first thing that registered and even Voldemort wrinkled his nose before sweeping his wand through several cleansing charms. Blood, piss and shit, fermenting together was not pleasant and the Dark Lord looked over towards the wizard chained to the wall. Neville was weak, and his wounds had finally closed, but he was still alive. “Ignore him,” the words were spoken with the same ordering tone as the previous command and Harry felt himself just watching his beloved as the powerful wizard moved to sit on the altar that had held Dumbledore. Red eyes locked on green and the Dark Lord spoke in clipped tones. “You are going to fuck me,” he ordered. “You will repeat everything you did to the insipid old man with me here and now. You will not change anything and you are not allowed to cum.” His eyes burned and Harry nodded mutely.

       Harry didn’t like being in this room but he had no choice. His beloved was going to make him do this, was going to make him relive what he had done yesterday because this was Voldemort’s way of showing Harry that he had watched and he did know the pain that his mate had felt. It was the Dark Lord’s way of trying to help him recover so that the memory of fucking Dumbledore was overlaid with the memory of the exact same position, the exact same chamber but with the Dark Lord beneath him.

       Voldemort lay back, willing a different set of chains to hold him fast. The one’s that had held Dumbledore did not react to magic, the one’s holding him were created from his magic. They would release the instant he willed it. He could submit to the illusion of being bound for his beloved, but never the actuality and the Dark Lord would only submit to the illusion because his mate had such power over him.

       Harry stood for a moment, and breathed deeply to calm himself. He didn’t want to remember but he also knew that his mate did remember and would not allow him to skimp on anything. So he had best begin with the robes. He focused his magic so that when he waved his hand his beloved’s robes were shredded. The chamber was cool and goose bumps raised all over the Dark Lord’s body. Harry’s reaction this time was far different. His beloved was laid out before him, exposed, and willing and Harry felt excitement stir through him. But then he remembered his lover’s words. ‘You are not allowed to cum,’ and Harry forced himself to think of something else.... like how revolting it was touching Dumbledore. Even so, his hands were almost eager as they reached out to stroke the Dark Lord’s phallus.

       Where Dumbledore’s had felt rubbery Voldemort’s member was velvet soft and just felt right to him. Harry wanted to go slower, wanted to slowly, sensuously stroke it but he had not done that to the old wizard and to the best of his ability Harry copied his moves. He caressed and stroked it, and as Voldemort’s shaft slowly rose, Harry wrapped one hand around it, while he moved his other to his beloved’s balls to tease the velveteen sack there. He remembered how his skin had crawled, how dirty he had felt as Dumbledore had become erect under his hands. This time his skin was tingling and he could almost feel phantom hands tracing their way over his body. But there was nothing. The Dark Lord’s hands were chained to the altar and there was nothing soft about the red eyes gazing at him.

       Harry began pumping Voldemort’s now hard cock with both hands, keeping his movements firm. He didn’t know what his beloved was doing to control his usual reaction but it seemed to be working and much as he had done with Dumbledore, Harry lowered his head and licked at Voldemort’s steel member. The taste almost did him in. The younger wizard had been able to keep himself from being excited through force of will, but as his taste buds reacted, unconsciously comparing the foul bitter flavour of Dumbledore with the dry, full bodied taste of his beloved his own cock sprung, half erect in his pyjamas. His mind began a litany ‘I can’t, I can’t, I can’t’ but he was almost lost for a second time when he dropped his mouth lower moving to suck just the tip of Voldemort’s cock as one hand moved back to the red eyed wizard’s balls, to massage them as he had Dumbledores.

       This time it wasn’t just the taste, but the smell; musky and deep, and pressed upon his senses with a thousand erotic memories. He continued to lick, swirling his tongue around the bellhead again and again and thankfully his beloved was not cruel enough to fight his own urge to cum. It was all Harry could do not to draw back as the first spurt jetted into his mouth. He would have enjoyed cleaning himself, wiping his cum splattered face and licking his fingers, but he couldn’t do that. Harry pushed his mouth down, the going considerably easier this time as he opened his throat to take the twitching member deep into the moist warmth of his mouth.

       Almost reluctantly Harry drew back, looking up at the roof. He swallowed, savouring the taste and he could not resist licking his lips. There were no runes this time but he could feel a glow in his being, a warmth spreading out from his belly. This psychosomatic feeling was one he liked! He could not indulge and quickly, Harry pushed down his pyjama pants. It wasn’t quite the same as pulling his robes up but it would do. Harry reached out one hand to stroke the Dark Lord’s softening cock as his other went for his wand, casting the charms Voldemort had done for him yesterday.

       “Turn around,” Voldemort commanded, his red eyes hooded when Harry made to straddle him while facing him. Harry had had his back to the old man, and would have his back to him now.

       The green eyed wizard froze for an instant before he reluctantly turned and mounted his beloved, slowly sinking the erect member into his magically prepared body. Harry wondered vaguely why he was obeying. He and his mate had played at punishment before, more than once the Dark Lord had spanked his arse to a glowing red before fucking him stupid and Harry had once refused to have sex until Voldemort had whispered enough sweet nothings in his ear but there had never truly been a need for punishment between them. They were becoming equals yet Harry found himself unable to stop and he ground his hips down on Voldemort’s cock before he began moving up and down. The motions were the exact same ones he had done to Dumbledore. Harry wasn’t afraid. Even if he was to say ‘No’ right now, or if he was to turn around to face his mate, to see the look of ecstasy in his eyes, he knew that the Dark Lord would not truly hurt him but he couldn’t stop. It was almost as if some part of him recognised that he needed this, needed the other set of memories laid over those with Dumbledore so that in the future he would always think of this.

       Harry rode up and down fighting to deny his own erection but it was difficult. Each inward plunge swept Voldemort’s engorged cock passed his sweet spot and each pull out was almost a sucking pressure on his butt. It felt good and it felt good in a way that it could never have felt with Dumbledore. It was meant to feel good for him.... Harry loved making love to his beloved.  It must have felt good for Voldemort as well…. In fact Harry was sure it felt good for his beloved, given that he was squeezing and grinding, doing everything he knew felt great just as he had to Dumbledore. He had wanted the old wizard to come off as fast as possible. With Voldemort’s cock within him, Harry wasn’t as urgent but he did want his beloved to feel good and he did his best to ensure that.

       He remembered pausing, almost panicking when he thought that Dumbledore was waking up and Harry stilled, mimicking that time. He was rewarded by the Dark Lord’s groan and the younger wizard knew that the reaction was involuntary. The green eyed wizard shifted his grip, moving his hands slightly on Voldemort’s legs before he began moving again. Faster this time, more urgently rotating his hips through tight circles designed to stimulate and drive the hard pole in deeper. As Dumbledore had reacted, so did Voldemort and it was a few moments later that Harry felt his beloved pour into him. And he drove down, holding his position with the cock wedged deep into his butt. He allowed his muscles to work, milking everything he could from his beloved.

       When Voldemort was finished, Harry pulled himself off his beloved’s cock and turned around, straddling the Dark Lord’s hips as he bent over to take the inhumanly beautiful face between his hands. Harry couldn’t help it, he wanted that kiss and his mate responded and their tongues met, twining around the other for long moments. Voldemort was breathing hard and broke the kiss first. Harry closed his eyes lowering his head to muzzle his beloved’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he whispered, the words heart felt. Harry hadn’t cum but he felt relived, and with his beloved’s life giving essence within him, filling him with warmth, he felt loved, which was probably exactly what Voldemort wanted him to feel. The Dark Lord said nothing but began nibbling Harry’s ear and the younger wizard stiffened. His half erect cock sprang fully to life and he groaned. With Dumbledore he had felt nothing, and while he had been aroused with Voldemort, he had managed to suppress his feelings enough that he had not cum. With that nibble though, everything flooded through his system and he was lost.

       “Oh, so you are aroused by that,” Voldemort teased.

       Harry saw red. And it wasn’t the red glow of his beloved’s eyes, it was the red of desire and he remembered his earlier resolve. Voldemort had watched everything with Dumbledore but Harry had decided to think of more things his beloved mate could do for him. The fact that the Dark Lord had just made him relive the actions with Dumbledore, but in such a manner where Harry was fighting his own arousal had just become another thing the older wizard now had to atone for.

       And suddenly Harry knew exactly what he wanted. The green eyed wizard ground his hips downwards, letting his mate feel his tight arousal and with a licentious smile he let his magic flare, distracting the Dark Lord by dipping his head down for another kiss. Voldemort was still chained but the chains now responded to Harry’s will. He sat back and squirmed slightly, straddling Voldemort’s legs so that his erect cock brushed against his mates. He reached his hands out to fondle Voldemort’s nipples and it was at that point that his beloved realised he was trapped.

       “Harry...” The word carried a multitude of meanings; warning, desire, reproach and the promise of retribution.

       “Oh no,” Harry smiled, keeping his tone light. “You still owe me,” he added, shifting his hips slightly to rub their genitals together. The feeling sent shock waves of pleasure through him and from the way that Voldemort’s member twitched, bouncing as it began to rise, it felt good for the Dark Lord as well. Harry had to force himself to focus. He slipped off the altar and looked around. The entire room was magical and he just needed to reconfigure it slightly. As Harry worked, he didn’t miss the way his beloved surreptitiously tested his bonds but he was pleased when his mate made no other movements. Voldemort could have undone them, the red eyed wizard was more than proficient enough in wandless magic to do that, but it seemed as if he was testing the limits of his movement and it showed that however slowly, the older wizard was coming to think of them as equal.

       It didn’t take long before Harry felt everything was ready. The Dark Lord was still laid out before him but he was positioned such that Harry could pleasure them both. He allowed his green eyes to meet Voldemort’s red in a silent request for permission. Just as his mate had never truly forced him, Harry would not continue if his beloved did not want this. He saw the silence assent and didn’t hesitate, swooping down to share a long kiss. When Harry drew back he licked his lips, making sure his beloved was watching him. Harry wanted Voldemort to see how much this meant to him and how good it felt. He flicked his wand through several charms and watched in fascination as the Dark Lord’s attention turned inward. Harry smiled, resisting the urge to laugh as he rubbed his cock, keeping it firm. His hand was warm but soon his shaft would be buried somewhere much warmer. All he had to do was prepare the way and slowly Harry reached out, running his hand over Voldemort’s cock, rubbing his balls and letting his fingertips tickle over the Dark Lord’s taint before he let his forefinger trace around his beloved’s opening. 

~x~x~x~


	26. Consolidation and Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Consolidation and Companion_ **

       It didn't take long before Harry felt everything was ready. The Dark Lord was still laid out before him but he was positioned such that Harry could pleasure them both. He allowed his green eyes to meet Voldemort’s red in a silent request for permission. Just as his mate had never truly forced him, Harry would not continue if his beloved did not want this. He saw the silence assent and didn't hesitate, swooping down to share a long kiss. When Harry drew back he licked his lips, making sure his beloved was watching him. Harry wanted Voldemort to see how much this meant to him and how good it felt. He flicked his wand through several charms and watched in fascination as the Dark Lord's attention turned inward. Harry smiled, resisting the urge to laugh as he rubbed his cock, keeping it firm. His hand was warm but soon his shaft would be buried somewhere much warmer. All he had to do was prepare the way and slowly Harry reached out, running his hand over Voldemort's cock, rubbing his balls and letting his fingertips tickle over the Dark Lord’s taint before he let his forefinger trace around his beloved's opening. 

       Harry resisted the urge to lick. He wanted to taste but he also wanted Voldemort to watch him, to see his expressions change as he discovered the Dark Lord's body and his sensitive places. This was almost a game but one where there was no loser because at the end they would both be sated and exhausted. He traced around and then pushed just the tip of his fore finger into the centre before drawing back and tracing the little circle again. Left circle, poke, right circle, prod and with each poke his finger sank just that little bit further, until his first joint disappeared inside easily and then the second. Harry paused for a moment before pushing deeper, harder and wriggling his finger. The gesture earned him a strangled gasp and he laughed, smiled at Voldemort as he pulled his finger out to trace the tight opening again.

       This time though he poked with two fingers and after a few tentative prods they popped inside. Harry could feel Voldemort working his sphincter and he reached out his other hand, stroking his own cock before moving it to massage the Dark Lord's balls. He kept his two fingers inside and began wriggling them, scissoring back and forth to stretch out the tight tunnel. Harry didn't allow himself to still, instead after playing his mates balls he moved his hand, stroking the velvet soft cock, to encourage it to erection before he let his hand tickle higher, trying to find sensitive spots. He already knew most of those places that made Voldemort feel good, he'd licked and kissed and nibbled them in the past, but there was always time to explore for more. The fingers buried inside the Dark Lord he continued moving, pushing in and out and twisting and turning. For the moment Harry avoided seeking out that little bundle of nerves he knew had to be there. The green eyed wizard wanted Voldemort to know that this felt good just as it was, without the stimulation applied to sensitive nerve endings.

       Harry snorted to himself! Of course his lover knew it felt good! While Harry was sure that Voldemort had slept with no one else but him for the last 22 years, before that, the man had used every skill he possessed, including his beautiful body to seduce witches and wizards into his plans. But this was the first time they had lain together this way and Harry was determined that he show his beloved the same skill and attention Voldemort always used on him. His hard cock though wanted to be buried deep, to be plunged into the tight warmth of the Dark Lord now and Harry fought that urge. He appreciated so much more now exactly how patient his beloved had been with him on that first night, and how much torture it must have been. If Voldemort could do it, then so could he!

       Working slowly but surely Harry was soon plunging three fingers in and out of his beloved and he locked green eyes on to red and deliberately probed for that spot. He was rewarded with a gasp and the strangled sound of his own name as Voldemort's member became fully erect and his skin flushed with his desire. Harry laughed and pulled his Dark Lord close so that their erect cocks rubbed against each other. It felt good and after a moment Harry ignored that as he allowed himself to bend down to kiss his lover. Voldemort was hungry and his kiss was aggressive. Harry didn't mind, fighting with his beloved's long tongue was such a sweet battle, though one he was almost always destined to lose and it wasn't long before his tongue was wrapped completely by his beloveds. Harry pulled back then, not breaking contact until the last moment as he went back to rubbing their shafts together. He pulled his fingers out of the red eyed wizard before he plunged two back in, curling them to probe at the bundle of nerves he had found earlier. Red eyes opened wide at the sensation and Harry flicked his other hand through another wandless charm before he allowed himself to pinch and flick his beloved's nipples. He had already cast the charm for cleaning and lubrication and while he thought he had stretched the older wizard enough he wanted to be sure, so a mild relaxant was not out of place.

       Voldemort didn't seem to feel it and he thrashed slightly making the chains rattle. He wanted to hold Harry to pull him close so that they could feel each other's heartbeat. “Harry!” he managed to cry out as his mate assaulted him in pleasurable waves those two probing fingers touching, caressing him everywhere. “Now!” He added the demand. His reply was a throaty laugh but his mate complied and the Dark Lord knew his eyes were clouded with lust as he watched his mate move. Harry was careful, considerate but right at the moment he didn't want considerate, he wanted Harry in him now! When the black haired young wizard had flared his magic, pinning him to the altar, he hadn't been sure. It wasn't that he had never been the bottom but it had been years since he had been in the position he thought of as submissive. But as Harry had moved, Voldemort realised he was wrong. With the others the bottom may have been submissive, but with Harry, with the being who completed him, nothing could be submissive. Harry made him whole and position did not matter, it was all an expression of desire, of lust and of love and once he realised that, he needed Harry within him. He had taken the young wizard's body many times, but he had never allowed himself to be completed in the same way.

       Harry paused with the tip of his cock resting at Voldemort's entrance. Slowly the younger wizard bent over, still holding his position but moving his hands over the Dark Lord's sensitive body, brushing his skin as he reached out to take the chained hands in his own. Voldemort squeezed his hands, giving permission and very slowly Harry pushed forward. It almost felt like he popped in and as the ring of muscles tightened around him Harry stilled, letting his beloved become accustomed to the sensation. After a few moments he began pushing forward before pausing again, this time fully penetrating his beloved.

       Voldemort's head was thrown back and he was breathing hard. His eyes were opened wide as he stared at the wall. It was almost too much feeling and from the way Harry was resting on his chest his own breathing heavy, the Dark Lord assumed the feeling was mutual. That was what made him move, releasing Harry's hands and lifting his arms and legs to wrap them around the smaller wizard. Harry might have taken control of the magic, but it was never meant to hold him against his will and with a blink, Voldemort focused, as much as he could anyway, with the delicious feel of Harry impaling him, making him feel so full and he apparated them into the familiar surroundings of their bed chamber.

       Landing on the bed caused Harry to shift within him and Voldemort cried out, seeing stars. He'd seen many stars ploughing into Harry but this was somehow different and his grip tightened on his mate. Harry blinked as he became aware of the soft bed beneath him, and the warm limbs wrapped around him possessively and he smiled. “This is much nicer,” he complimented his mate, flexing his shoulders to put his hands down on either side of Voldemort's chest so that he could rest his weight on his arms and look down. The Dark Lord allowed his arms to loosen though his hands were tracing their way up and down Harry's back but he refused to unlock his legs. Harry grinned, arching his back which ground his hips into Voldemort's butt, as he leaned down to lap at the Dark Lord's chest.

       He paid particular attention to each nipple, nibbling softly, tasting and licking while he continued to grind his hips as much as he could. The legs locked around him restricted his movement but he could feel on his tummy the hard length of Voldemort’s shaft. He lifted one hand, squeezing his arm between their bodies to stroke it. The soft sensation caused the Dark Lord’s legs to loosen and Harry took full advantage of that, putting his arm back down and drawing his hips back fully. He pulled about half of his member from the warmth of his beloved’s tight tunnel before plunging back in. Voldemort gasped and Harry repeated the motion, pulling back slightly further this time.

       The feel was gorgeous; the slide of flesh against flesh, the slap of skin to skin and the tight hot tunnel. Harry lowered himself so that he could continue to nip and suck his beloved’s nipples as he rotated his hips through circles that drove both their pleasure higher. Beneath his waving stomach, the hardness of Voldemort’s velvet member pressed into both of them and it was massaged, squeezed then released by his movements.

       It was heaven, hot and tight and the only warning that things were about to change was when Voldemort gave a throaty laugh and embraced him, rolling them together on their large bed. Harry ended up looking into red eyes, long legs straddling him. Almost too quickly to see, the Dark Lord grabbed his hands, and pushed them under his knees, pinning Harry to the bed. And then he began to move rocking his hips like a swing. It was Harry’s turn to gasp and lying on his back, his beloved had managed to settle that much further on to his rock hard cock. The smile on Voldemort’s face showed that he was enjoying this, and Harry didn’t just feel hot from sex but from the knowledge he was loved beyond all others.

       After what seemed forever, Voldemort lifted himself up before dropping back down and then for them both the motion in and out became all encompassing. The Dark Lord’s cock swung with the movements but he made no move to touch it, instead his red eyes closed and his brow creased in concentration. And then be began moving faster, his muscles squeezing at Harry. The younger wizard’s breath left him all at once at the assault of feeling. It wasn’t as if they had never made love before. Harry couldn’t even remember the number of times he had been writhing in pleasure, his body played by his beloved’s skilful hands, but this was the first time he’d ever been in this position. And the heat and the tightness and the movement were all too much. Harry couldn’t help it and Voldemort seemed to anticipate it, driving himself down to completely engulf every inch of Harry’s cock in his hot body as the younger wizard came, screaming the Dark Lord’s name.

       Voldemort seemed to ignore his own erection as he leaned over Harry, his smile truly pleased. “Oh yes, I do so love it when you scream my name,” he whispered before rocking back. The movement freed Harry’s hands and he immediately moved them to stroke at his beloved’s engorged member. Voldemort began that little see-saw movement again which rubbed his cock through Harry’s hands and it wasn’t long before the Dark Lord, groaned, crying out “Harry!” as he shot a stream of pearl white semen on to Harry’s abdomen and chest.

       The moment froze in time before Voldemort leaned down, putting his arms out as he looked at his mate. “I really do love you,” he murmured before rolling down to lie carefully beside Harry. “Is anything different?” Voldemort asked as he gathered his mate into his arms.

       “Different?”

       “You are essentially a cambion now. Is anything different?”

       “Ah,” Harry said as he understood the question. “Things look a bit different. I can see energy,” he explained.

       “Hmm,” Voldemort didn’t seem too concerned. “We’ll leave it for a day or so, then I’ll show you how to activate the potential for immortality,” he mused.

       Harry yawned hugely. He might have slept well the night before but their morning activities had fatigued him. "Do we have time for a nap?" He asked seriously. It was the morning after Dumbledore's defeat, it was entirely possible they both had to be somewhere.

       "We'll make time," Voldemort purred, waving his hand to clean them both before he pulled the covers up. There would be a lot to do before he announced his precious one as his equal, but if he couldn't have the time to fuck his Harry into the mattress then what good was his accumulated power? The rest of the world could wait for an hour... maybe two and the Dark Lord laughed, settling his mate in his arms and nuzzling his hair, breathing deeply of the familiar scent and allowing it to lull him to sleep.

~x~x~x~

**End: Consolidation**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo... time to move into new territory, namely how Voldemort and Harry live together when they are conquering Europe and how their relationship develops over time.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.


	27. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       Voldemort gulped, savouring the flavour but holding Harry’s hips as his mate came. Sometimes Harry bucked a little too hard, and his cock slipped out of the warm moist cavern of his mouth and on today that wasn’t allowed. He wanted to taste everything. When Harry stilled the Dark Lord pushed himself upwards and was then pulled into a tight embrace. Harry kissed him, deepening the contact almost immediately so that he could taste his own essence in the red eyed wizard’s mouth.

       Through the kiss, the dark wizard chuckled when he felt his mate’s hands reach out and stroke his already half aroused member into full erection. Harry always seemed to know exactly what would give them both the most pleasure and even after decades of intimacy Voldemort had no idea how he did that. Harry remained endlessly fascinating for him, though his body was now like a comfortable well played instrument, it was one he could not look passed. His mate was the only one who could give him a sense of completion so right that it took his breath away and Voldemort wondered how he could ever have doubted that Harry was his only mate.

       He had though. Many years ago now, he had had fears and doubts and questions that had driven him from their bed seeking answers. Harry flipped him on to his back and straddled his hips. Voldemort’s cock was uplifted, and Harry smiled, that happy little joyous one that made everything right with the world before he lifted himself up and sank down, engulfing the Dark Lord’s velvet pole into his hot body.

       As always the fit was tight, hot and perfect. Harry was moulded to him, his muscles already working and Voldemort laughed in sheer happiness and at himself as he remembered his doubt.

       _It was night and he had been standing in a cemetery, trying to raise a particularly elusive spirit. The spirit weren’t interested in being raised and for the past few days, instead of helping Harry adjust to being a cambion, he had been grave hopping, hoping to trap the spirit somewhere and finally get some answers._

_And all this had come about when they had discovered that Neville Longbottom, the fake prophecy child was not the son of the recently deceased Frank Longbottom but had instead been fathered by some unknown incubus on Alice Longbottom and was therefore a very young, fledgling cambion. Which meant that Dumbledore’s fake prophecy might very well be true and that he, the Dark Lord Voldemort had.... chosen the wrong mate._

_If Neville Longbottom was a cambion, like Voldemort was, it stood to reason that supposed Prophecy Child was the one who was meant to complete him and that Harry was the one that Dumbledore would have trained up to ‘vanquish’ him, probably when that old cambion had killed the Potter Heir and taken his place. Voldemort would have gone to that battle expecting a mere wizard, he would have gotten Dumbledore’s centuries of experience and if Albus had moved fast enough, that would have been his defeat. That fake prophecy would then have been true._

_Which was why he was here.... It felt good and right with Harry but he had to know if his mate really was the black haired wizard._

_-Is this some wizarding ritual I don’t understand?-_

_Voldemort recognised the hissing voice of a serpent and he turned towards it to stare directly at a great basilisk, one he hadn’t seen for at least 20 years. -Ritual?-_

_-A ritual whereby you leave your mate scared and confused as he undergoes a change in his very species while you are doing.... Well, I’m not even sure what you are doing.- The great serpent had encircled the entire cemetery and his head was now resting on the ground near the dark wizard._

_-What?- Voldemort managed to choke as he heard the words._

_-I like your mate,- the basilisk ignored his question. -He’s sensible, he asks questions and he already knows the truth you seek.-_

_-Go back!- the Dark Lord hissed. -My mate?- he questioned._

_The basilisk laughed but it was not amused. -Do you really think that just because the other boy is immortal he was meant to be your mate? Do you think the bonds are so weak that you would make a mistake?- Under the inner eyelid, the great serpent’s eyes burned red and Voldemort suddenly felt massive amounts of anger directed towards him._

_-What do you mean?-_

_-I’m not sure I should tell you, but since your mate sent me to find you....-_

_-What? Harry knows you?-_

_-Better than you, it would seem.-_

_-Why didn’t he tell me?-_

_-You never asked.-_

_Voldemort dismissed that line of reasoning. He would get nowhere arguing with the great serpent. He’d never asked, because he’d never known and for some reason neither of them thought it important enough to mention it to him. It didn’t matter. -What is this truth?-_

_-It’s quite simple really but why should I relay words your mate will repeat when you ask?- the basilisk hissed before it gave an odd lurch and vanished. The Dark Lord recognised the activation of a port key and realising that he really had no choice he apparated back to his stronghold._

_The sight that greeted him was one forever etched in his memory. Harry looked magnificent simply standing in the middle of his throne room, his robes draped around him perfectly. The other prophecy wizard was strapped to a saltire cross, though his body was hanging mostly from the wrist restraints. Harry looked over as he appeared but made no move towards Voldemort and the Dark Lord realised, that while he had tried to deny his doubt, his mate had felt the feeling. It would be up to him to come to Harry now._

_He took the steps necessary to close the distance and Harry made no move to stop him when Voldemort reached out to cup his face. But there was also no smile of welcome or soft acknowledgement of love. “Tell me?” the Dark Lord whispered as his hand fell back to his side._

_Green eyes looked at him and he could see the pain reflected though their depths. “Did you ever wonder why Dumbledore was so insistent on following a prophecy he knew was fake?” Harry asked the question softly, turning away slightly so that his eyes did not reflect their accusation._

_Now that, Voldemort realised, was a very good question. One he should have asked. One he should know the answer to._

_“I wondered,” Harry continued. “When I reached out to kill him I wondered why he was so docile, why didn’t he try to fight? But I knew it wasn’t worth attempting to break his mind to find out. So I decided to ask Neville and he has quite a story to tell.”_

_Voldemort sat on the edge of the dais and began stroking Nagini when she slithered close to him. After a long pause, he urged Harry to continue speaking._

_“There was another prophecy, or maybe a vision. When he was a child, the old man was told exactly how he was going to die. How would you feel, as a cambion, being told that you were going to die by the hand of some mortal as they took your immortality?” Harry didn’t pause for an answer. “And then imagine being told how to stop it, being told that if your mate truly wished to spend eternity with you, then it would be their hand that struck down your greatest enemy._

_“You know, in many ways, I had no choice but to love you,” the younger wizard seemingly changed the tract of the conversation. “You took part of my soul, and so it could be said that I either learned to live with you or spend the rest of my life feeling not quite complete and hollow. But while you might have gone for the marriage first, you courted me before consummating it. Thirty dates, thirty visits and various tokens of affection. I never did thank you for killing those who hurt my Mum.”_

_The Dark Lord remembered back. “They should have gone with the initial purge,” he mused. “But power and position will grant some reprieve though in the end they were too loyal to parts of my policies, without seeing the whole.”_

_“It doesn’t matter, you killed them. And I never said thank you for finding that potion, for not killing my parents, for giving me that plushie, for any number of things you did in courting. I really had no choice but to fall in love with you.”_

_“So what about this one?” Voldemort gestured to Neville, who was blinking groggily._

_“Ah this one, the fledgling cambion and not yet immortal, Neville Longbottom,” Harry introduced him flamboyantly. “This one who Dumbledore inflicted himself upon all his life, guiding, nurturing, fucking because the old man believed him to be his mate, this one, who can’t stand the thought of a man touching a man and who really doesn’t want anything to do with human contact. What about this one?”_

_Voldemort stared at the strung up wizard in shock. Abuse was nothing new to him but the thought that Dumbledore had inflicted himself on this wizard was unbelievable. The old man had been a manipulative, scheming bastard but he had also been one of the defenders of Light. He usually took the time to make sure those he manipulated wanted to do his bidding. Yet Harry was implying that this boy had been forced into intimacy with the much older wizard._

_“He was five when Dumbledore first fucked him, telling him he’d come to enjoy it because they were meant to be together,” Harry supplied the further bit of information though there was a lilt in his voice that carried amusement. It wasn’t towards the old man’s actions, it was towards the Dark Lord. If anything Harry looked sad when he glanced at strung up Neville. “Not once has he ever enjoyed it.”_

_That was in stark contrast to their lovemaking. Except for the time in the chamber, where Harry relived what he did to Dumbledore, the Dark Lord could not remember a time that he had not laughed, that Harry had not smiled, that they had not whispered endearments into the others ear when exhaustion finally took them._

_“Are you beginning to understand?”_

_The question caught him by surprise. Understand what?_

_-I told you, you would have to explain,- the great basilisk’s voice echoed through the hall._

_-Maybe,- Harry replied, turning his green eyes back to Voldemort._

_The Dark Lord was frowning, his brow crinkled in thought and his hands just resting on his familiar serpent who was resting in his lap. Harry could see he was grasping towards the edges of the idea but he wasn’t there yet. It really was quite simple. Dumbledore had fucked up. Not that Harry was complaining. The thought of sleeping with the old man made his skin crawl and the thought of wanting to do it willingly actually made him sick. He’d have never been accepted as an equal in that relationship._

_“So he lost because Neville didn’t want to spend eternity with him,” Voldemort said slowly._

_Harry stared at his mate incredulously and then turned his huge eyes towards the basilisk who stared back at him with equal surprise. And then they both burst out laughing._

_“I was never his mate!” Neville shouted._

_Voldemort froze as the words penetrated his mind and he stared at Harry, who now had one hand resting gently on the basilisk’s muzzle as he recovered. Amused tears lit his sparkling eyes, his red lips quirked in laughter and his tanned skin was perfect. He was beautiful, the Dark Lord realised, a man many would want and that he had. And he was meant to be Dumbledore’s mate?_

_“Never!” the word was hissed before he realised he’d spoken. “I would never have given you up to that old man.”_

_Harry smiled at him but made no move forward._

_“You are my mate, mine! And that will not change,” the Dark Lord continued as all the pieces fell into place. In different circumstances Harry would have been Dumbledore’s mate, and would have ripped out his heart to take his immortality but Dumbledore had made the mistake. He had assumed that his mate was the one with the chance to be immortal and he had focused his not inconsiderable attention on the lad, leaving the Dark Lord free to court his mate. He retained enough sense to gently slide Nagini off his lap before he rose and took the strides necessary to engulf Harry in his arms._

_“So Dumbledore knew that the man who took his immortality should have been the one he cherished?” Voldemort spoke into Harry’s thick mane of hair._

_“Yes.”_

_“And he knew that you had chosen me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And he knew that he had made his greatest mistake?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I should have thanked him before you killed him.”_

_Harry snickered and snaked his arms around the Dark Lord, returning the embrace. With that gesture, in his heart, Voldemort knew everything was back as it should be and his doubt vanished as if it never had been. “So what about Neville?” The other wizard’s eyes were watching them._

_“I have a few ideas,” Harry replied and the Dark Lord could not bring himself to deny his mate._

Oh and he had, just as the green eyed wizard did now and Voldemort gasped as Harry did an odd little twist of his hips. His cock was still buried in his mate’s deliciously tight hole but that twist rubbed it completely and made him melt.

       “Do that again!” he urged and his reply was Harry’s laughter, even as he twisted again, wringing a cry of ecstasy from the Dark Lord’s lips. How could he have ever doubted that the man riding him was not his mate? Voldemort didn’t know and as Harry began riding up and down again he reached his hands out to his mates pommel, and stroked, teasing and caressing Harry’s solid shaft in time with rocking up and down motions. It wasn’t long before they both came, crying out the other’s name before Harry collapsed beside his beloved.

       “Happy 100th Birthday, Harry.”

~x~x~x~

 


	28. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       “Do that again!” he urged and his reply was Harry’s laughter, even as he twisted again, wringing a cry of ecstasy from the Dark Lord’s lips. How could he have ever doubted that the man riding him was not his mate? Voldemort didn’t know and as Harry began riding up and down again he reached his hands out to his mates pommel, and stroked, teasing and caressing Harry’s solid shaft in time with rocking up and down motions. It wasn’t long before they both came, crying out the other’s name before Harry collapsed beside his beloved.

       “Happy 100th Birthday, Harry.”

       “I’m an old man!” Harry laughed.

       “Oh you are still a young whipper snapper,” the Dark Lord replied.

       “Then why am I sleeping with such an old man?”

       Voldemort pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning over to kiss the man lying beside him. “Because no one else could ever satisfy you,” he said with a smug grin.

       “Ah hem,” there was a discrete cough from the side. “If my Lords would please get up, you both have a very full schedule today.”

       Harry sighed as he rolled over, accepting a soft robe from their Seneschal, his youngest sister Celandine. She had been his body guard before taking over the position, when age began being an issue. Though she still trained the witches and wizards who served as their bodyguards and they knew she was as sharp with her wand now as she had been when on active duty. Of all their servants, she was the most trusted and many would say the most fearless. She had seen them in various stages of copulation, from just beginning to the end and had greeted any sight with an upraised eyebrow and the message she needed to give them.

       “What is up first?” Harry asked as his beloved got up, conjuring a robe and giving Harry a quick kiss before he walked out the door.

       “Happy Birthday Big Brother,” Celandine said, once Voldemort was gone, quickly embracing him before she stepped back. “First you have breakfast with the Western European Warden, then the Magimerican’s want to see you...”

       “Huh?” Harry interrupted. “What do they want?”

       “Nothing special this time, just general business. After that you have a private lunch with the Dark Lord. Do try to eat and at least decide if the teams should target Turkey or the Ukraine next. At two o’clock sharp you both appear before the Wizengamot, after which there is family dinner. Get dressed brother, I’ll see you later,” Celandine smiled as she backed away leaving Harry to dress.

       Harry sighed as he padded out into the adjoining room. Celandine was one of three living beings, apart from Harry and his beloved who were keyed into the warding on their personal quarters, all other servants waited outside and as his valet handed him several heavy robes, Harry realised it was going to be a long time before lunch. He already missed his Dark Lord.

       As Harry dressed he thought about his appointments for today. Breakfast should be easy. The Western European Warden, essentially the wizard, or witch, who oversaw the day to day business of their territory in the name of the Twin Lords, would probably update him on things in the former wizarding nations of France, Spain and Portugal. And then he’d doubtless describe what celebrations they had planned to mark his birthday. Inwardly Harry rolled his eyes. It was his birthday, why were others, witches and wizards he did not know and would never know celebrating? Still, he had learned that people liked to celebrate and this was as good a reason as any, especially for the territory that had been under their control the longest. Talking about the public celebrations and parties would be easy. That meeting was fairly routine.

       The meeting with the Magimericans.... That should be more interesting. It had taken a few years after the death of Dumbledore and the disappearance of the supposed prophecy child, Neville Longbottom, but eventually the International Wizarding Commission had had no choice but to acknowledge the Lords Voldemort and Potter as the rulers of the United Kingdom. When that happened, there were certain rights granted to Heads of State that Harry and his beloved had insisted upon. The ability to apparate directly through national and continental warding, with the appropriate recognition procedure was one of them. Heads of State were expected to attend meetings, and still run their countries, they couldn’t be stuck in transit.

       The Magimericans had been against it and to be fair, there had been an incident in their territory, but that was seventy years back! And his Father had been murdered.... what had they expected?

       Unbidden Harry remembered.

       _It should have been routine! James Potter was visiting the United States to meet his eldest daughter’s potential husband. It had turned into a nightmare and Harry could still feel the ringing pain their entire family had felt when their patriarch had died. He really didn’t remember apparating, but he did remember giving his recognition codes to the transatlantic warding before he appeared in his sister’s home._

_There was blood everywhere and Jasmine was crying over the body of their Father. As a Potter, she should have died to save the Lord Potter but Harry could see how their Father had pushed her back, protecting her against whatever had attacked. Despite being the oldest, succussion wasn’t guaranteed to him but it did give him certain responsibilities, and leading the hunt for the animals responsible was one of them._

_“Jasmine, open your mind,” there was nothing gentle in the command of his voice._

_His sister obeyed, raising tear filled eyes to meet his and Harry looked deeply into her green orbs, so much like their Mothers as he searched for the information he needed. In shock and grieving, Jasmine tried to help him, pulling forward the images of the attackers so that he could examine them with his light mental touch. After he’d gathered enough information, Harry gave his sister a little mental caress, trying to comfort her as best as he could before he stepped back. “Get him cleaned up,” he ordered, indicating towards their Father’s body. “I’ll take us all home shortly.”_

_Harry had apparated then but had paused the process with his body completely energy as he sought out the presences he had felt in his sisters mind. They hadn’t gotten very far and they were going to get no further. Harry descended upon them like the wrath of god. He didn’t kill them, oh no, that was far too kind for them and he didn’t immediately indulge his desire to cause them pain. He maintained enough control to string them up, slamming them up against the wall in a row before he began utilising his skills at Legilimency. From the way they were dressed it was pretty obvious they were nothing more than hired thugs and Harry was not about to kill them while their employer got away._

_They had no mental shields to speak of and by the time Harry was finished extracting every last bit of information they had, the thugs had no minds left either. He let them drop, his blood boiling at what he had seen._

_It was then that the Magimerican Aurors found him. Harry snarled blocking their attacks with a shield. “Lord Potter, stand down!” The command was firm but Harry didn’t care and he flicked one hand through a spiral conjuring a knife._

_“Lord Potter!” The Auror was insistent and in the distance Harry could feel Hit Wizards apparating in and the Dark Lord’s mate was mildly impressed with their response time. For the Aurors to have gotten here so quickly, they had to have been scrambled from his initial apparition into the country._

_He turned to look over at the Magimerican Law Enforcement Wizards, not bothering to hide any of his presence. “Do you know what these....” Harry paused, he wasn’t entirely sure what to call them. “These never-do-wells have done?” He asked._

_The one who had spoken shook his head._

_“Then I would suggest you leave them to me and save both our countries the cost of tiresome legal proceedings when the demand for their extradition comes in.”_

_“I can’t do that, Lord Potter.”_

_“Pity,” Harry murmured turning back towards the thugs. It was as he ran his conjured knife lightly over the temple of one of the thugs when the one of the Aurors tried a stunning spell against him. It splashed up against his shield and Harry didn’t even bother to turn as the energy flared. “You do realise that could be construed as an act of war?” He asked quietly. “That was a definite attack upon one of the Heads of State of the United Kingdom by an officially recognised branch of the United States Magical Government.”_

_The young Auror who had fired fainted but even that did not alleviate the burning pain in Harry’s heart and the rage consuming his mind. He flicked the knife to his other hand, and repeated the cut on the other side of the thugs face._

_“Lord Potter, you may have diplomatic immunity as one of the Heads of State, but you are assaulting a member of the Magical Community here. I must insist that you stand down!”_

_“I will do no such thing. If this bothers you, leave. I have full authority and permission from your Government to enter your territories. I announced myself to the transatlantic wards and while your Government’s desire to give me an appropriate escort is admirable, I am not here in my official capacity. My visit is strictly for personal reasons.” Harry placed the tip of his conjured knife in the crook of the thug’s neck and slowly traced upwards. He felt every bump on the trachea but was careful not to break into the wizard’s windpipe. Blood flowed freely around the wounds but perhaps the most surreal thing was the silence. The Aurors had noticed that the men pinned to the wall were making no sound._

_“Lord Potter, I will admit I am not fully familiar with the changes your government has made in the United Kingdom and as such I am not familiar with the rules you may be used too. But your continued assault on a member of the magical community of this country is leaving me with little choice but to forcibly remove your shield and take you into custody. I ask you one last time to stand down.”_

_Harry looked over at the man. “Commander, you have my respect, truly you do,” he complimented the Magimerican Auror. The man really was doing his best in what Harry admitted was a difficult situation, both for the magic involved and the political problems he represented. “But I will not stand down.” To emphasise his point he flicked his knife over and drove it deep into the thugs shoulder, conjuring another knife as he turned back to the pinned thugs._

_“Stunning spells only!” the Auror Commander gave the order and Harry flicked more energy towards his shield, reinforcing it as the magic splashed up against him._

_He was pretty much finished here already since he had all the information the thugs could give him. He knew who had ordered the hit on his Father and the beginnings of a plan were forming in his mind. When he left here, he would hit hard and fast, before the man who had ordered the hit even knew it had succeeded. That man would know that they had killed James Potter, but that knowledge would only be granted as they lay choking in a pool of their own blood._

_“Second barrage on my mark!” Harry dimly heard the command and decided to end it. He had other things to do and torturing the go betweens wasn’t it. He cast one spell on the thugs and as the stunner spells hit his barrier, Harry apparated, heading back to his Father’s body._

Harry blinked, fastening the last of his robes. He never had found out if those thugs had died. Perhaps he should ask the Magimerican’s today?

       “No controversial questions please, Brother. Not until after you get back from visiting Jasmine,” Celandine recognised his look and was quick to give him the warning.

       “But it’s my Birthday!” Harry objected. “Shouldn’t I get to have some fun?” He asked with wide innocent eyes.

       “Have all the fun you want! Just not with the Magimerican Delegation,” Celandine saw the smile on her brother’s face and quickly added further qualifications. “And no missing any of your appointments!”

       “Oh! You are no fun,” Harry chided turning towards her. “I won’t miss any appointment,” he said with sudden seriousness. “And thank you, littlest sis, for the birthday greetings.”

       “You are welcome biggest brother,” Celandine smiled at him, accepting Harry’s embrace. “Harry, if the Magimerican’s give you any grief, let me deal with them,” she said forcefully. “I’ll make sure that they don’t get a private appointment with you or Lord Voldemort for the next twenty years.”

       “That sounds tempting,” the Dark Lord’s rich voice mused from the side and Harry smiled over at his beloved. He was dressed today in opulent carmine red robes that highlighted his eyes. :Leaving me for a woman?: Voldemort teased mentally, the words something he would never say aloud.

       Harry laughed and as his sister drew back he moved towards the older wizard for a long kiss.

       “Your sister has made it quite impossible for me to detain you at lunch,” Voldemort grumbled softly as they drew back from the other.

       “Oh?”

       “She’s scheduled the presentation of your birthday present for the Wizengamot session.”

       Celandine said nothing. After twenty five years of being the Twin Lord’s Seneschal she’d learnt a thing or two about how to make sure the two of them went to appointments. She’d had too! Else they would never have gotten out of bed. And while the two of them might have enjoyed a more active conquest of their domain in the event that any broke away, she and the rest of the growing empire would not. Scheduling was a god send and it was easier on the purse strings too. War was far too expensive and why any nation with good sense engaged in it, she did not know.

       When it became clear that the green and red eyes looking at her wanted some sort of answer Celandine sighed. “I did give you both the whole day off before my Brother visits Jasmine,” she said, offering a little carrot she had not told them about yet.

       “You’re the best,” Harry complimented his sister already knowing what he would be doing in a week’s time.

~x~x~x~


	29. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       When it became clear that the green and red eyes looking at her wanted some sort of answer Celandine sighed. “I did give you both the whole day off before my Brother visits Jasmine,” she said, offering a little carrot she had not told them about yet.

       “You’re the best,” Harry complimented his sister already knowing what he would be doing in a week’s time.

       Voldemort grunted as Harry pounded into him with particularly hard strokes. He should have asked Celandine for that day off after Harry had come back from America. His mate had only ever been there once before, but from the evidence that country made him angry, and his beloved being angry was not a state the Dark Lord particularly enjoyed. He enjoyed Harry fucking him, as much as he enjoyed driving into his beloved, just that in the times after his mate returned from that country, all two of them, when Harry took him, it lacked the tenderness they usually shared.

       With a growl Voldemort wrapped his arms around his mate, so that he could roll them over to straddle Harry. He smothered the younger wizard’s flash of anger by initiating a kiss before he sat up and began moving in long fluid motions, waving mostly horizontally on Harry’s rock hard member deep inside him. He leaned back, putting his hands on Harry’s knees for stability and continued to move. Voldemort didn’t really understand what it was about his mate that annoyed the Magimericans. It wasn’t like Harry had lead an army over their borders on that one visit years back so the Dark Lord didn’t know why they were so insistent on treating his mate like an invader, something that had been particularly evident this time, on a visit to his sister that had been announced and scheduled through all the correct diplomatic channels. On the other hand, he had made it quite clear to the Magimerican Ambassadors that if they in any way shape or form detained his Harry for anything, then it would not be the Lord of Light leading the army over their border, it would be him, the Lord of Dark.

       What were they expecting from that first time? His beloved’s Father had been murdered and as far as Voldemort knew, Harry hadn’t even killed the ones who did the deed. The green eyed wizard had saved his not inconsiderable wrath for the man who ordered it. Yet the Magimerican’s still feared him, were still stuck on the long ago event as if it was of some importance, when the events in the Wizengamot were so much more dramatic. Voldemort continued moving, rippling his body as he sought to calm his mate down, using flowing gentle movements to pleasure them both as red eyes closed and he remembered.

       _He’d only been half paying attention to the droning of the various wizards and witches of the Wizengamot, though Voldemort had noted that Lucius Malfoy was once again boring them with his pureblood supremacist propaganda. The Dark Lord wished he could have suspended the session but while his mate had apparated out suddenly for no apparent reason, that was not sufficient reason to abandon the proceedings. He would have to thank Harry for coming up with a method of ending the sometimes interminable proceedings for the future, though from the mounting anger he could feel through their bond, the red eyed wizard didn’t think Harry was off on some pleasure jaunt. Something important had happened but his mate’s mind was blocked by his emotion and so Voldemort had no idea what was transpiring outside of the Wizengamot chambers._

_It was about three hours after Harry had disappeared without warning that he reappeared and the Dark Lord felt his eyes widen when they looked upon his mate. He wasn’t the only one. Most of the Wizengamot turned to look at the younger Lord, surprise clearly evident on their features. While the others may be surprised at Harry’s ability to apparate in an area supposedly shielded against it, Voldemort was surprised at Harry’s attire._

_Harry was dressed in his full battle robes, his aura flaring wildly around him and the younger wizard made no move to dampen it. Most wizards had never seen the Heir of the House Potter dressed this way. Voldemort had, predominantly on the few times the two of them had decided to duel at full power, which required the extra protection for them both. His mate looked magnificent. Regal, strong, powerful, his eyes burned a fiery emerald green with his anger and they seemed to shoot off little motes of power, much like tiny Avada Kedravra spells. This was not a wizard many would want to mess with. Harry wore a tight rune and armour reinforced body suit with a flowing sleeveless, knee length jacket over it, belted at the waist with his sword belt. Sturdy boots, fingerless gloves and a tight fitting hat completed his apparel and left him fully able to use the variety of weapon strapped to his body._

_Voldemort made no move as his mate strode to the main floor._

_“Your challenge is accepted, Lord Malfoy,” the words were hissed through clenched teeth and what happened next was so fast that most missed the movement. Malfoy certainly did and was left staring stupidly down at the sword impaling him._

_Harry had not been merciful, he’d aimed for the blond’s stomach, not slightly higher. “As the duly appointed representative of the House of Potter, I accept the House of Malfoy’s declaration of war against us and all our lines and issue our return declaration against the House of Malfoy and all its lines.”_

_As grey eyes widened even further at the words Harry continued. “It therefore gives me great pleasure to inform the Head of the House of Malfoy of his son’s unconditional surrender, his wife’s abscondion and return to the protection of her maiden House and the abscission of all acknowledged related Houses. The House of Potter is expecting the formal absolution of alliance from the few remaining allies of the House of Malfoy to be delivered in writing before the day ends.”_

_Lucius coughed, spitting blood though he did not fall as Harry was still holding him impaled. Burning green eyes narrowed, becoming almost soft as he looked at the dying man. “Did you think we would not find out?” Harry asked almost gently. “Did you think there would be no retribution? No justice?”_

_“How?”_

_Harry blinked at the question. So did most of the Wizengamot. No one knew what was happening and the allies of the House of Malfoy looked fearful and confused. The Dark Lord reached out to his beloved along their bond. No matter what had happened, if this is what Harry wanted, then that is what would be. Beneath his anger Harry felt his mate’s question and his acceptance of Harry’s action and Voldemort got a very brief explanation of what had occurred. It clarified the situation beautifully and the Dark Lord had to hold back a chuckle at how completely the Potter Clan had striped the Malfoy’s of power in the last two hours. Lucius was almost literally the entirety of his clan._

_“Those you hired remembered you,” Harry gave the terse explanation. “Your assumption that they would have time to get away was erroneous,” he told the dying wizard. “International Wards do not hinder the apparition of Heads of State,” Harry leaned forward to whisper into Lucius’ ear._

_The words caused the wizard to gasp around the blood that was filling his mouth and as he began to claw weakly at Harry’s arm, the younger wizard stepped back and jerked his sword through a ninety degree twist before he pulled it back with a slick slurping sound. Lucius crumpled, his blood flowing freely over the ground and his breathing laboured. Blood dribbled from his mouth._

_There were spells that might have saved him. Almost all of the Medi witches and wizards of St Mungos could have done it but none were summoned and none were likely to be summoned, least the wrath of the House of Potter be visited upon the summoner. Those who were Malfoy allies knew that the time for their alliance was over and as Harry had suggested they would be leaving the Wizengamot to draw up those letters formally, even if there was nothing of the House of Malfoy left to withdraw from._

_Harry watched, his eyes dispassionate as Lucius died. He knew it wouldn’t bring back his Father, but perhaps it would give his grieving Mother some comfort to know that Lucius had not escaped justice. He doubted it though. Harry knew what it was like to love someone so completely they were your life and he knew that his parents shared that kind of love. There was nothing that would ease his Mother’s pain and grief, though she would learn to hide it from the world. All his brothers and sisters were with her at the moment, giving what comfort they could, protected by the shields of the Potter Manor that he had personally reinforced. If the Malfoy’s had any allies they hadn’t anticipated, his family would be protected._

_As the blond’s last breath gurgled in his throat, Harry looked into the red eyes of his beloved, silently asking the question and Voldemort had nodded before raising his voice to dismiss the Wizengamot for the day. There would be questions and explanations but they could all come later, for now Harry needed the comfort only his mate could give him._

Harry had definitely been out of sorts that day and though now wasn’t as bad, Voldemort could feel his mate was still frustrated and he gasped in surprise as Harry sat up, wrapping his arms around Voldemort to hold him close as he began grinding his hips through tight circles, thrusting upwards powerfully. The friction on his cock from their bodies which were locked tightly together combined with the pounding pressure against his sweet spot was too much and the Dark Lord came, clinging to his beloved who did not slow his motion at all.

       As the glow faded, Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry, trying to suppress the little gasps as each of Harry’s thrusts hit him again and again, making him aroused again. He drove his body down to meet his beloved and whispered in his ear. “Harry, my love, what is wrong?”

       “Nothing,” his mate’s voice was a snarl and Voldemort felt his eyes open wide. Perhaps nothing overt had gone wrong with the trip but something was definitely bothering his beloved.

       With a strength at odds with the satiation coursing through his system the Dark Lord took control, pushing Harry back down to lie on his back. Harry fought a little, bending his knees and rising slightly so that he could continue to pound into Voldemort’s tight hole. It was a pleasurable battle and one the Dark Lord could allow as he leaned back, pushing himself down to meet every upward motion Harry made, allowing his muscles to massage his beloved’s engorged cock. It didn’t take long, a couple of minutes of frenetic pounding and delicious massage of the member within him before he felt Harry cum, spurting powerfully.

       As Harry stilled, Voldemort sat back up, and began to move slowly, sensuously, enticing Harry to become aroused again without even letting his member exit his body. “Now, my love, tell me?” He asked, his voice a whisper, the promise of more coating his tone.

       “The Magimerican’s didn’t send an escort,” Harry growled, placing his hands on the Dark Lord’s hips to guide his movements. “They sent a whole bloody battalion of Aurors.”

       Ah, that explained many things. A full battalion would have made it almost impossible for Harry to have that quiet family time with his sister Jasmine that Voldemort knew his beloved enjoyed. The Potter Clan was one of the most tightly knit families he knew and that had never been more evident than at James Potter’s funeral. It had been a surprise for Voldemort to see the entire clan together, and if it had been surprising for him, he imagined it was downright terrifying for some of the Wizengamot when they realised exactly how futile Lucius’ actions had been. Seeing all sixteen Potter Children together, from the youngest at five, Celandine to the newly appointed Lord Potter, Harry, really drove home exactly which family was going to wield power for the next few generations.

       “Oh my love,” Voldemort whispered gently, “they will fall in time.”

       Harry looked up at him. “It’s not them I’m interested in anymore,” he said with a licentious smile and a deep throated laugh as he tightened his grip on red eyed wizard’s hips. Harry flexed his buttocks which drove him up into Voldemort’s warmth. The movement enticed a groan from the Dark Lord followed by an answering laugh.

       “And exactly what has caught your fancy?” Voldemort asked, rocking his hips in a small see sawing motion.

       Harry gasped unexpectedly deeply and Voldemort repeated the gesture, earning him another gasp before his mate replied. “It seems I’ve developed a fondness for the Dark Head of State of the European Conglomerate.”

       “Oh no! It’s said he’s merciless!” the Dark Lord teased, moving again.

       “I heard he is beautiful,” Harry retaliated, flexing his buttocks again, enjoying the enveloping warmth around his cock.

       “He’s supposed to be brilliant.”

       “Intelligent.”

       “Cunning.”

       “Dedicated.”

       “Ardently loyal,” Voldemort said, laughing, “completely devoted to the Lord of Light who rules beside him.”

       “Sounds nice,” Harry murmured, rolling them over so that he was standing on the thick carpet at the edge of their bed. The younger wizard briefly released his hold on the Dark Lord’s hips to reposition the legs that were clasped around him before he tickled his fingers over the soft skin of Voldemort’s chest and abdomen to once again hold the Dark Lord’s hips firmly.

       “Oh, it is.” Without warning Voldemort moved, pushing his arms into their bed for support as he jerked himself upwards.

       Harry laughed and tightened his grip, answering the challenge with his own movement. He began thrusting, pulling himself almost all the way out, before he plunged back in. The Dark Lord was hot and tight around him and as always felt like velvet and as Harry moved he couldn’t help but smile. Eighty plus years of intimacy had not diminished his love of his mate. If anything his feelings had grown and while both of them knew the best way to please the other, they still teased and played and laughed. And Harry liked that best of all.

~x~x~x~


	30. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       Harry laughed and tightened his grip, answering the challenge with his own movement. He began thrusting, pulling himself almost all the way out, before he plunged back in. The Dark Lord was hot and tight around him and as always felt like velvet and as Harry moved he couldn’t help but smile. Eighty plus years of intimacy had not diminished his love of his mate. If anything his feelings had grown and while both of them knew the best way to please the other, they still teased and played and laughed. And Harry liked that best of all.

       “You know, if you are still feeling angry, we could go hunting dissentients in your new present?”

       Harry laughed and then frowned. His beloved shouldn’t be thinking about that when he was buried within him. The green eyed wizard altered the angle of his thrusts slightly and was pleased when Voldemort’s red eyes opened wide, reflecting the deep pleasure he was experiencing. The idea stuck though. For his 100th Birthday his beloved had given him with the mostly subdued Poland as a present and Harry hadn’t had a chance to visit it yet.

       He slowed his thrusts, moving in the way his beloved most enjoyed and was pleased as the Dark Lord writhed beneath him making little mews and very refined moans that were music to Harry. Voldemort always said he was expressive, but when driven beyond conscious control with depth of feeling the Dark Lord was equally expressive and Harry was patient enough to have seen it. He released Voldemort’s hips and reached for his arms to pull his mate up to meet him and after a little squirming, Harry’s hands were on his mate’s buttocks, holding him in place while the other man was wrapped tight around him in more ways than one. He leaned back slightly for balance and lifted the older wizard, pulling him up half the length of his hard pole before letting him fall back down.

       “Harry!” Voldemort gasped and the wizard in question smiled and repeated the lift, this time slightly higher. The Dark Lord called him beautiful, completely forgetting his own beauty and sometimes it was necessary to remind him exactly how much Harry loved him. Though not tonight. Tonight Harry wanted his mate to be an exhausted satiated mass of feeling and he quivered half from his own pleasure, the slow in and out into his beloved’s hot tunnel was enough to make him feel, and half from his anticipation of the Dark Lord’s revenge.

       “I think I’d like that,” Harry whispered into Voldemort’s ear and was pleased when the only reply he got was a long pleasured groan as he paused in the lifting to grind his hips, hitting his beloved’s sweet spot. He laughed and kept moving, in and out and grind loving the way his mate shivered around him.

       Harry was still upset with the Magimerican’s but he could take that out on the few rebels who always objected to the takeover of their country. There were only a few places where they hadn’t had to put down some form of minor rebellion, no matter how legitimately they had taken over. The muggles put the disturbances down to terrorism and were well pleased when the events stopped. Harry knew that not all Muggles were bad, but after a lot of thought he agreed with his mate, while the wizarding world needed some integration with Muggle society, it was best if they kept apart, taking magical children into their world whenever their parents weren’t suitable. There were still muggles who knew about magic, there were some parents who were shocked but supportive of their children and those ties were enough. Those ties allowed them to keep up to date on technology and to have placed wizards trained in some muggle technologies in key positions so that the muggle world was still mostly ignorant of its magical counterpart.

       Dissent to their rule usually lasted a few years while the country adjusted but it always faded away when the witches and wizards not only saw but experienced the advantages of being part of the European Conglomerate. Still a few object lessons would probably not go astray and would help in subduing the Ukraine which was officially next on their list.

       Harry smiled drawing Voldemort close for a kiss as he remembered France’s outrage when they realised they had elected a pair of Poms as their President! That remained one of their more ironic conquests. The French had not been pleased but even after a recount, the vote was close but clear, they had duly elected them as the President. The almost eternal war between the powers on either side of the Channel had been won by the Brits and not via war, or power or blood but conquered with democracy. Libérer la France had been popular for a while but had faded off when they had proven themselves able governors. And the best part was that the I.W.C. had been unable to do anything but watch.

       Spain and Portugal had been next but Harry and his mate hadn’t bothered being elected, they’d merely bought them out. Both had debts and both were happy for bail out that left them with some sense of national pride, even if it meant becoming a member of a larger whole. And again the I.W.C. was left gnashing its teeth. Italy had followed and Harry laughed as he remembered how they had fallen.

       _“Misters Fred and George Weasley are here to see you,” their Seneschal of the time had announced from behind the safety of the closed bedroom door. Voldemort and Harry shared a long sleepy look each telling the other the same thing: I didn’t send for them._

_“If you didn’t?”_

_“And I didn’t.”_

_“Who did?” They had questioned together before getting up, conjuring robes as they moved to the door._

_“What do they want?” Voldemort snarled, sitting down in the outer chamber while Harry pottered around preparing some tea._

_“They indicated they had a proposal for you, my Lords,” the wizard gulped, looking scared. The Twin Lords were fairly easy to work for, that was true, providing you did not disturb them and he had a feeling he had disturbed them._

_“What could two leading underworld figures have to propose to us?” Harry mused._

_“I don’t care,” the Dark Lord snapped. “They can wait until after I have my tea.”_

_“They are waiting in the reception room. Nagini and Neville are with them.”_

_“Tell them we will be there shortly,” Harry said, yawning. “And tell Neville to come back, I want his impressions.”_

_Their Seneschal nodded and retreated as Harry carried a tray over to his beloved, placing it on the small table between their chairs._

_“This had better be good,” Voldemort had grumbled as they waited for the tea to steep._

_“Oh come on, it’s not like we were doing anything.”_

_“That’s not the point. They should know better than to disturb us. If this isn’t good, I’m going to take a great deal of pleasure in destroying the entire family.”_

_“That’s a bit extreme,” Harry objected._

_“It is not! They have been better survivors than most,” Voldemort complimented them. “But I’ve wanted a reason since you were eight.”_

_“What?” Harry was shocked. His beloved had wanted to destroy the Weasley’s since he was eight?_

_The Dark Lord laughed, the sound genuinely amused. “You don’t even remember it do you? The little grass snake at your birthday? And the high pitched screaming of that red haired brat tattling to all that you spoke to it?”_

_Harry’s green eyes opened wide, his mouth forming a perfect little ‘O’ as he remembered. That had been the first time he had talked to a snake but he really didn’t remember all the rest of it. The screaming and the shrieks he remembered but not what anyone had been saying. He poured their tea to cover his confusion. “You can’t destroy them, not for that.”_

_“Oh I know,” Voldemort sighed, accepting his cup from his beloved, though he wanted nothing more than to drag his mate back into their bedroom and fuck him stupid. He looked so cute confused. “But I can if this is not good,” he grinned sipping at his tea._

_Neville chose that moment to slither in through one of the air vents before he let himself up on to the arm rest of Harry’s chair, turning to look at his Master. Most wizards thought it was hubris that lead Harry to name his familiar serpent Neville, thinking it was some last gesture to celebrate his defeat of Dumbledore’s prophecy child. Most wizards were wrong. Neville was the name of his familiar because Neville was his familiar. The young cambion had not had a happy human life, despite the hype and pomp and prestige attached to his name and the transfiguration into a serpent had been a relief. He’d thrived in his new life and Neville and Nagini got along well.... got along very well in fact._

_Harry reached out and stroked Neville’s scaly head. -Are they here for deceit?-_

_-No, they genuinely have something to offer.-_

_-Are they offended at being made to wait?- Voldemort asked._

_-No,- Neville shook his head, turning slightly to look into the Dark Lord’s red eyes. -They seemed to expect it.-_

_“Then I suppose we had better find out what they want,” Voldemort sighed as he downed the last of his tea before rising._

_“I suppose we should.”_

_The Weasley Twins did themselves what favour they could when they rose and bowed, as Harry and Voldemort entered the room. The two Lords took their seats and then gestured for the red haired wizards to make themselves comfortable and the Weasley Twins were patient enough to wait until Harry indicated they could talk before they launched into a very direct spiel, which further promoted their cause._

_“We have a proposal for you.”_

_“You do?” Harry questioned._

_One of them chuckled. “We take it our Lords had dismissed our family as Dumbledore supporters?”_

_“Well....”_

_The twins smiled knowingly but there was nothing condescending in their gesture, more acceptance, as if they had expected it. “Our Mum and Dad, yeah they were big Dumbledore supporters. Our little brother and sister, them too. Ginny’s still pining for her supposed love, the Boy-Who-Disappeared.”_

_-She was nice to me,- Neville hissed from where he had crawled up on to the couch behind Harry and Voldemort. -But even without that old codger thinking I was his destined mate, there was no way in hell my Grandma and Father would have let me marry her, no matter how many generations her blood was pure for. The Weasley’s were just too poor.-_

_-Why am I not surprised?- Harry asked his familiar, reaching up to stroke one hand over Neville’s head and down his back. In their own way Dumbledore and his followers had been as prejudiced as the most rabid of the Death Eaters._

_“So if the rest of you aren’t Dumbledore supporters, who do you support?” Voldemort asked his voice carefully pitched to be neutral, though Harry could tell he was intrigued and somewhat amused by the wide eyed stare they were receiving when Harry conversed with Neville._

_“Our eldest Brother supports whoever is paying him, which at the moment is Gringotts. He’s one of their best curse breakers. Charlie, our next eldest brother doesn’t care one whit for anything unless it has teeth, claws and breaths fire, though he’d probably support you both since you increased funding for the Dragon Preserves, which makes you akin to gods in his eyes. Percy is some Ministry Clerk, and we.... Well, it might seem odd, but we wish to support you.”_

_“Why?” Harry was amused. He could tell the twins before him were keeping themselves carefully controlled though from the way they were twitching it was a strain. They were used to speaking together, probably switching mid-sentence one to the other. “And relax, we don’t just kill wizards for bringing us a proposal.”_

_“Times of turmoil are good,” one twin began, visibly relaxing before the other picked up the thread of the conversation._

_“For bringing in a quick profit.”_

_“But if you really want to make.”_

_“Money then stability is preferable.”_

_“You can codify the bribes.”_

_“Establish import routes and clients.”_

_“Generally just have a stable income.”_

_“I’m not sure I should be happy about that,” Harry managed to say with a completely deadpan voice. He liked these two, they were fun and he was regretting not getting more involved with them for the few years he was at Hogwarts. They had supposedly been some sort of pranksters and he too had been a prankster. They could have ruled the school, assuming they didn’t prank each other into oblivion._

_“So, your proposal?” It was Voldemort who brought the conversation back to its initial aim._

_“My Lords, you now control France.”_

_“Spain and Portugal. It’s rudimentary to.”_

_“See that you will be targeting one.”_

_“Of the border countries next.”_

_“We propose to conquer Italy for our Lords.”_

_Harry shared a long glance with his beloved, opening his mind so that they could exchange thoughts. Parselmouth would have been secure as well but thought ensured absolutely no one could overhear. :Italy, the home of the Mafia, both magical and muggle.:_

_:Indeed,: Voldemort agreed. :It’s hard to separate the Magical Mafia from the Ministry. They bring a very interesting proposal,: he admitted grudgingly._

_“Would you conquer the underbelly or the officials as well?” Harry asked._

_“Both,” the two red haired twins replied._

_“And what do you want in return?”_

_Two identical grins surfaced. “Our proposal is the chance for us to prove.”_

_“To our Lords that we are loyal.”_

_“And after we deliver Italy.”_

_“More or less in one piece.”_

_“We would appreciate just a smidgeon more.”_

_“Leniency in the very unlikely chance.”_

_“That some Auror is actually good enough.”_

_“To get evidence against us.”_

_:So they will get away with a few more crimes,: Harry summarised mentally._

_:If they can deliver Italy, then that may be worth it. They can effectively wage war where we can’t yet be exposed that way,: Voldemort mused. :Besides, if they get out of hand in the future, I know all sorts of spells that can be brought to bear.:_

_Harry laughed. :Fine, I will accept, so that we can always say you never agreed.:_

_Mentally the Dark Lord caressed his mate. Harry might be a Lord of Light, but he could be as crafty as any when he chose. He really was the true mate of a Dark Lord._

_“Your proposal is acceptable,” Harry informed the Weasley twins, who grinned. “When might we expect to take delivery of our new domain?”_

_The red haired wizards shared a long look, much like they too were engaging in a Legilmency discussion. “A couple of years at least, my Lord.”_

_“We don’t expect them to go down easily.”_

_“But they will go down.”_

_“That is fine,” Harry reassured them. “We would not wish for the job to be half done,” He added._

_“Neither would we, my Lords,” the Twins rose and bowed before being escorted out by their Seneschal who reappeared on queue._

What followed then was a blood bath in wizarding Italy the likes of which was only rivalled by the subjugation of Switzerland twenty years later. And that.... Harry shivered. That had made his beloved horny in a way that mere taking over of a country never had. But for now, he had more than his memory to attend to.

~x~x~x~


	31. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       What followed then was a blood bath in wizarding Italy the likes of which was only rivalled by the subjugation of Switzerland twenty years later. And that.... Harry shivered. That had made his beloved horny in a way that mere taking over of a country never had. But for now, he had more than his memory to attend to.

       “Harry! Harry! Please!” Voldemort was gasping at the stimulation his mate was giving him and Harry looked down to watch him.

       He was lying back on their bed, and the usually refined Dark Lord was dishevelled and panting. His hair was sprawled wildly over the sheets and almost looked how Harry’s was naturally. Red eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his head was thrown back. Harry resisted the urge to bend down to ravage his exposed throat. His lips were parted and Harry could see his tongue extended slightly and his skin was flush. There were little marks covering him, small and red from where Harry had pinched or nipped or clawed and he glistened with little beads of sweat. Voldemort’s long hands, those graceful, gentle white hands that Harry loved touching him were fisted on the bed, holding great wads of sheet tightly. The Dark Lord’s cock, hard and heavy waved between them bouncing in time with Harry’s thrusts leaking just a little precum and Harry licked his lips as he looked slightly lower to see his beloved’s tight hole stretched comfortably to accommodate his girth.

       The point of connection between them was glorious and Harry slowly pulled himself back, pulling out all the way. He rested the tip of his hard shaft just at his beloved’s opening before moving his hands to grip firmly at the Dark Lord’s bucking hips. The older wizard objected to the withdrawal and was desperately trying to get the filling heat of Harry’s hard cock back within him. Slowly Harry pushed in, watching as every bit of his rock hard pole slide inside so that he was resting flush against Voldemort’s buttocks. His balls tightened as the hot, tight tunnel closed around him again and his mate squeezed down. The long groan from the older wizard did nothing to diminish his pleasure either and Harry smiled as he pulled back again, once again exiting his beloved’s body.

       Harry reached one hand down to grip his cock, holding it on a slightly different angle before he pushed back in. He stopped half way, Voldemort’s sharp gasp enough to prove that his mate liked it and Harry drew back to reposition and thrust in again. Every now and then he’d push in all the way and pause for a moment, admiring the sight before he continued to plough into his beloved, sometimes hitting that sweet spot, others just rubbing extra strongly against the slick velvet walls.

       All the time there was a pleased smirk on his face as Harry listened to his beloved cry out. The slight change in pitch warned Harry that his mate was about to come and with a quick movement, he pulled out completely, sliding down the side of their bed, his hands moving to Voldemort’s twitching shaft and he wrapped his lips around it, sinking it deeply into his mouth.

       “Harry!” Voldemort screamed as he came, the change in penetration and texture on his cock too much, to go from nothing to the all-encompassing moist warmth of Harry’s mouth. He bucked hard but the younger wizard simply road the movement, sucking down Voldemort’s cock as it spurted into him. Finally the older wizard shivered, gasping as he stilled, and Harry licked at him, cleaning every last drop of his arousal from his shaft as it softened.

       Harry moved them both back further on to their bed and lay beside Voldemort, his hands stroking his own erection. After a moment he felt his beloved reach out, pushing his hands away as the Dark Lord took over. It wasn’t as if bringing Voldemort off had not been pleasurable for Harry and it was only a short time later that he bucked, cumming hard into his beloved’s hands to lie beside his mate, breathing heavily.

       Voldemort waved away the sticky mess, cleaning the sheets as he pulled Harry close and settled down. “Are you feeling better?” He asked solicitously.

       “Much better,” Harry murmured, lethargy over taking him as his body radiated pleasured comfort. “Though....”

       “I understand,” the Dark Lord whispered against his neck and Harry could tell that his mate was also tired. “You won’t feel perfectly happy until they bow before you.”

       “Hmm-mm,” Harry murmured turning to snuggle into Voldemort’s embrace as sleep claimed him.

       When he awoke Harry saw his hunting gear laid out neatly over the arm chair near the fire and he couldn’t help but smile. It appeared his mate wanted to go hunting dissentients even more than he did. He stifled a chuckle when he saw that his mate was waiting, fully clothed and ready. There was a glint in the Dark Lord’s eye that Harry recognised, a glint he hadn’t seen for a few years but remembered well. He’d seen it when the Dark Lord returned from Switzerland, when he’d been insatiable in more ways than one and Harry quivered, remembering the exceedingly gratifying reaming he had received as part of their private victory celebrations. If hunting dissentients was going to do this to his beloved, they would go hunting more often!

       Harry slid over the bed to get up and greet his mate with a proper kiss good morning. Voldemort’s hands roamed over his naked body, touching, teasing and gently probing at his butt but the Dark Lord didn’t take the invitation Harry made with his kiss and as the younger wizard drew back he quivered in anticipation. He was going to hurt tomorrow but it would so be worth it, much like it had been when Switzerland fell. It had been their own fault. The country had tried to claim neutrality while harbouring most of the dissentients and refusing entrance into their borders wizards who were registered members of their Empire.

       Voldemort saw Harry shake and smiled, his red eyes glowing as he watched his mate dress. He didn’t bother hide the open admiration in his gaze. At 100 his mate was beautiful and truly immortal since he didn’t look a day over twenty five, much like himself but the Dark Lord could see the slight stain on Harry’s cheeks, and he knew that his mate was looking forward to the day’s hunting and the nights activities just as much as he was.

       The Dark Lord had always known that hunting, fighting and bloodshed had made him horny and had sometimes tortured special dissenters before coming to their bed to screw his mate into the mattress. He had had no idea how much more stimulated he would be when it was a country that fell beneath him.

       _Voldemort remembered coming home, apparating over the miles directly into their chambers to see his mate sleeping soundly, safely in their bed and he hadn’t been able to hold back. He’d fallen on Harry directly trusting that he’d cast the right charms to not hurt his mate but too aroused to consciously check. His only rational thought was that it was good that they customarily slept naked._

_Harry had been understandably startled when he’d awoken but the younger wizard had melted into the Dark Lord’s touch and Voldemort retained enough sense to at least minimally prepare his mate. He held Harry down as he kissed him but allowed one hand to travel to the younger wizard’s tight little hole to begin probing. There was nothing subtle or gentle about the movement and after plunging one finger inside, the Dark Lord quickly added another and then a third, stretching his beloved as fast as he could._

_The green eyed wizard had tried reaching for Voldemort to stimulate him but found his hands slapped away and pinned to the mattress with a charm he didn’t immediately recognise. Between hard, forceful kisses Harry looked at his beloved and then laughed, realising that his mate needed to be in absolute control. He’d then relaxed, rotating his hips to allow better access._

_Voldemort growled appreciatively and moved down to lick at Harry’s hole. He licked all over the sensitive skin, burying his face in Harry’s cleft, loving the musky smell and sweet taste and was well pleased when his mate began squirming under him, trashing when the Dark Lord began plunging his long tongue in and out. Voldemort reached one hand to Harry’s cock to begin to tease it, while his other went to his own, reaching through his robes to stroke his length forcefully._

_As soon as he was ready he spread Harry’s legs wide, pulling his hips up to expose his wet hole and forcefully Voldemort put his cock at the well slicked opening. The Dark Lord pushed against Harry’s butt, watching as his own cock gave at little, bending slightly before he pulled back and pushed forward again, harder this time. His cock bent a bit more before it popped through the ring of muscle into Harry. Voldemort paused for a moment with just his cock head inside his beloved. Harry smiled and clenched his muscles, tightening himself as much as he could around his lover’s hard shaft before he relaxed again. The Dark Lord wasted no further time and thrust powerfully, pushing as far as he could into Harry’s hot tunnel. He was stopped with about half his length engulfed by the heavenly heat and impatiently Voldemort thrust again, gaining another inch or so of penetration but unable to get his entire engorged member into his beloved’s well used hole._

_The red eyed wizard began thrusting, little movements, allowing half of his cock to travel in and out. His hands were lifting Harry’s thighs, tilting the younger wizard’s hips towards him as he pounded back and forth into the warmth. Harry shook with the force of the intrusion, gasping and making little cries as each thrust went a little deeper into his core but the Dark Lord wasn’t satisfied. He wanted depth and after a few moments of harsh thrusting he pulled back, dragging Harry with him as he sat on the bed. Voldemort lifted his beloved easily, holding him spread eagled over his upraised cock, his back resting against the older wizard’s chest._

_Voldemort let Harry fall and the room was filled with two cries as his cock impaled the younger wizard and the force of the fall brought Harry hard down upon his lover’s rigid shaft. Quickly the Dark Lord put his hands under Harry’s thigh’s lifting him before letting him fall. Harry bounced slightly and gasped as his lover kept lifting him up, pulling his cock almost all the way out before allowing him to drop again, to be fully impaled on the Dark Lord’s member._

_With each movement Harry grew aroused. His mate was demanding but passionate and while there had been no words between them, the green eyed wizard could feel the depth of desire coming from his mate. The Dark Lord needed release but even in the midst of his almost mindless need, he had only wanted one man and Harry grinned, squeezing down hard on the velvet steel pole within him._

_He gave a startled little cry when Voldemort pushed him forward, pushing him over on to his stomach with his hips raised into the air. Harry felt his mate move so that the Dark Lord loomed over him standing on all four limbs with his hands resting on the bed beside Harry’s chest. The new position allowed Voldemort to pound into him at the best angle and Harry moaned, as he thrust back. With each powerful insertion, the tip of his engorged cock rubbed against the soft mattress._

_The Dark Lord bit into his neck as he slammed into Harry, dominating his mate completely, though from the little moans and cries, the gasps and groans, Harry was not complaining at the reaming he was receiving. Their bedchamber was warm but Voldemort had not bothered undressing and so locked together as they were, they looked like a writhing mass of black fabric on their bed. They settled into a good rhythm and Harry was glad he wasn’t he only one breathing heavily when his mate reared up, moving his hands to grip Harry’s wrists and pulling the younger wizard up with him so that his upper body was horizontal, proving the perfect angle for the Dark Lord to sink deep._

_“Yes, ride me!” Harry gasped as his arms were held firm and his lover knelt behind him and proceeded to do just that. The Dark Lord slammed into his mate, all skill and finesse with lovemaking forgotten in his need to claim his beloved as his own. From his new position he didn’t pull as far back but he did push as strongly in to Harry, attempting to drive deeper and deeper with every plunge into his mate’s body. Finally Voldemort pulled Harry up further, wrapping one of his arms around the younger wizard’s chest to hold him flush against his body while his other hand went to Harry’s engorged member. The new position meant that his cock was pressed all the way into Harry’s core and his balls were against Harry’s thighs, with the green eyed wizard’s butt pressed firmly against him._

_Voldemort stroked Harry’s member before he wrapped his large hand around it, and began forcefully jerking it off in time with his small powerful jolts upwards which kept his achingly hard shaft deep in Harry’s butt. Harry came, spewing his seed over the bed, his voice crying out Voldemort’s name in strangled gasping tones. It was too much and the Dark Lord bit into his mate’s neck again, as the snug hole clamped around his length, becoming tighter with Harry’s release and he too came, shooting his cum deep into Harry’s ass._

_With the hard demanding edge of his need diminished, Voldemort had collapsed on to the bed, dragging Harry down with him because he wasn’t letting his cock out of his mate just yet. They were both breathing heavily but the instant he had recovered enough, the Dark Lord began a slow exploration of his mate’s body, kissing every inch of Harry that he could reach as he prepared for round two._

Voldemort grinned as they apparated. That had been a very good evening and he anticipated a similar one tonight, though he did wonder how much his mate would be aroused by the sight and smell of conquest. He hung back slightly when they arrived in Poland, allowing Harry to take the lead as he spoke to their integration teams. As the Dark Lord, his job was to be the Left Hand, the dispenser of punishment and other darker aspects of rulership and they liked to extend the Right Hand, Harry, the Lord of Light forward in newly acquired territory. And they did so now.

~x~x~x~


	32. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion_ **

       _With the hard demanding edge of his need diminished, Voldemort had collapsed on to the bed, dragging Harry down with him because he wasn’t letting his cock out of his mate just yet. They were both breathing heavily but the instant he had recovered enough, the Dark Lord began a slow exploration of his mate’s body, kissing every inch of Harry as he prepared for round two._

Voldemort grinned as they apparated. That had been a very good evening and he anticipated a similar one tonight, though he did wonder how much his mate would be aroused by the sight and smell of conquest. He hung back slightly when they arrived in Poland, allowing Harry to take the lead as he spoke to their integration teams. As the Dark Lord, his job was to be the Left Hand, the dispenser of punishment and other darker aspects of rulership and they liked to extend the Right Hand, Harry, the Lord of Light forward in newly acquired territory. And they did so now.

       No matter how a country had fallen to them, the procedure was much the same and after seventy years they were practiced at it. Most of the Governments required a complete overhaul. The only area with a resemblance to their previous independent wizarding nation was Denmark but they, seeing the subjugation of their neighbours decided to try a new path. And when one of Harry’s younger brothers, William Scott, had found love with their Princess Belinde, it had been a relatively simple task to merge them into the growing nation.

       As Harry began speaking with one of their combat specialists, getting maps and details about the known pockets of resistance that still inhabited Poland, Voldemort mused on a possible new interpretation of the prophecy. It said that Harry completed him but perhaps it wasn’t Harry but Harry’s family. While none, except Celandine had taken a combat role, the European Conglomerate’s first family had provided invaluable assistance.

       They had yet to subdue Russia but Callum, Harry’s second brother had married the Russian Confederate Leader’s Daughter years back which provided them with valuable information about the true workings of that nation. Zinnia, his fourth sister had married the German High Mage, which had helped reduce the issues they may have encountered when Harry was fifty nine and the wizarding nation of Germany had succumbed to them. Rohan, the fourth brother, was like Callum, in that his marriage would be useful in the future. Voldemort had heard somewhere that the Middle East confused the Muggles and their magical nations were confusing to him, so any information source would not be ignored. And even Charles, Harry’s fifth brother, when he had married a common Romanian Witch had helped their cause, proving that they cared nothing for noble birth or absolute blood purity so long as magical power rested in their line.

       Even those who had remained closer to home had done their part, tying together their growing empire. Edmund had married Astoria Greengrass, Marigold had married Draco Malfoy, though as part of the blond’s surrender the couple had taken on a new surname, thus completing the obliteration of the House of Malfoy. And Byrony had married Sirius Black in a marriage that had shocked both her parents because of the age of her suitor. They were still married, and by all reports were very happy, though at 122 Sirius was slowing down a little as his grand and great grandchildren gambolled around him. Others of Harry’s large family had not married into houses as grand, but in keeping touch with the general feel of the people the contributions of Ewan, Calla, Bradley and Lucas, Harry’s third brother, fifth sister, sixth and eighth brothers, could not be underestimated. They held the common wizards and witches loyal.

       It meant nothing to the outside world but James Potter’s almost offhand declaration, all those years ago in the Hogwart’s Hall, that the Potter’s found their life mates had so far proven correct. In all of the marriages, there was not even a public whiff of discontent which sometimes hid internal strife but the Dark Lord saw many of Harry’s family, when they went for dinner with the Potter’s and he could feel strife and they had very little. Which meant that any watching magical media saw only that Harry’s extended family was happy, which made many other witches and wizards in the empire desire the same peace and helped to keep them in line.

       Voldemort nodded to himself, it was entirely probable that the prophecy had not referred to Harry alone and he found a smirk gracing his features as he watched Harry work but he was not given much time to admire his mate before he was called into the discussion.

       Harry had the cutest little frown marring his features as he gestured towards a map. “There is a pattern here,” he said, pointing out the way the resistance was structured. “This is not the work of random rebels with some misguided desire for freedom.”

       The Dark Lord looked at the map, his red eyes glittering as he studied the positions. At first glance they did seem random but then he took in what they were near. Every major water supply was marked with a red cross signifying rebel activity, as were hospitals both Muggle and Magical. The few rather small magical schools also had marks and Voldemort could see the pattern. The rebels had conceded the Ministry buildings and other official structures but the things that made day to day life, the things Harry and he needed to be functioning well to show the advantages of being in the Empire, those the rebels would fight for.

       From their positioning, size and likely facilities there were a few which were potentially the Rebel Headquarters. Voldemort waved one hand to focus his magic, duplicating the map and summoning it to him.

       “Make no move for the moment, Commander,” Harry ordered. “Consolidate the territory we have and I’ll update you tomorrow about the status of these Rebels,” the green eyed wizard added with a grin.

       Voldemort held one hand out to his mate. “Shall we go hunting?” He asked.

       As Harry took the offered hand, aware that everyone in the room was watching he smiled, his eyes sparkling. “I think we should,” he said archly for the benefit of the witches and wizards observing. For the most part, these were former German and Czech forces, with mixed nationality commanders but they still deserved to see their Leaders happy and at their deadly best. And Poland was his present and his mate did know how much he enjoyed a challenge.

       Unfortunately what followed was not much of a challenge as they chased rebels from their positions. Most were home grown, misguided witches and wizards who would have fought against whatever government they had, but as Harry and his mate closed in on some of the last positions, the fighting became heavier, more directed. They hadn’t taken over all the spots of rebels, just those they judged to be the key places. Their judgement had been true and Harry now found himself staring at a prisoner.

       The man appeared to be perfectly normal, though he was somewhat old, about 90 with balding hair that was still brown. He had a slight paunch but the evidence of a very active life was present in his still hard muscles. He blended well, and was dressed like a Pol, spoke Polish like a Pol but his English was laced with a thick American accent. And the instant Harry and Voldemort had brushed up against his Occulmency shields they had identified him. Not by name, but by purpose. This was a Magimerican War Advisor.

       “So much for sanctions,” Harry quipped. The Magimericans had had them under sanctions for decades, not that it affected anything since the local economy was more than strong enough to provide viable alternatives to Magimerican imports.

       Voldemort’s eyes narrowed before he smiled. “He’s not here,” he murmured, looking around the area. They were in one of the reservoirs, in a space that was obviously used for monitoring and maintenance but there were facilities here including an old sagging bed. The workers probably liked to catch a kip when they could. It was an important feature. He was more than happy to screw his mate anytime and anywhere but a mattress did make it more comfortable for them both.

       Harry looked at him questioningly.

       “Two years back, the Magimerican’s put out a statement saying that they were withdrawing from Europe and that their only official representation would be the diplomats and those military bases. So he isn’t here.”

       -Do you think he’s the only one?- Harry switched to parselmouth as he asked the question.

       -I doubt it, but even if he is they are going to have to try to rescue him. They can’t allow us proof of their interference, especially not walking, talking proof we can break and drag before the I.W.C..- While the prisoner could not understand parseltongue, he more than understood the look the Dark Lord directed towards him.

       -They probably know it was us hunting,- Harry murmured.

       -Oh, I hope so,- Voldemort replied before raising his wand and starting to cast a whole host of charms. Harry began casting his own after a moment and the two of them ringed the entire facility with a complex array of protections.

       The main charm was a P.P.W. – Primary Protection Ward – with a few changes the Unspeakables had come up with. Anchoring into a person was the first change and Harry tingled when his mate put the warding over him. The warding had an effective area of approximately 20 metres and when it activated, it operated on an area dispersement principle, extending out another 20 metres and trapping anything in that radius. Harry detected the modifications for entrapment and he smiled as he cast the return P.P.W. on his mate. Entrapment meant that anyone apparating or even physically walking into the ward would be ensnared, stunned, cloaked and stored until they were released. The most important part of the ward happened within it. Apparition, portkey and other forms of transport were blocked from entering, but not from exiting. There was a reason this particular ward had taken the now Head of the Unspeakables Hermione Granger, ten years to complete, just as there was a reason she was the only living being to know it apart from her Lords.

       Her survival had been one of the few fights they had had. Voldemort had wanted to kill the witch, arguing that the dead did not betray one’s confidence but Harry had argued that in this case an oath of fealty would be sufficient. He’d thrown in the promise that if she betrayed them he would personally torture her for a year and a day and his beloved had backed down, allowing the muggle born witch to live. It had been well worth it and the woman was loyal to a fault. They had given her a purpose, a place and she had bent her not inconsiderable intellect to their service. The charms she had developed weren’t the only ones the Twin Lords cast as they reinforced their position but they did provide a useful base.

       When they were finished Harry turned to Voldemort, “Not the end of the hunt I envisaged,” he said with a little laugh.

       “Oh, I don’t know,” the Dark Lord responded archly, his gaze carrying his lust.

       “Here?”

       “Why not?”

       Harry considered it for a few moments, looking at their prisoner. The Magimerican was under several petrification charms so that he couldn’t do himself harm and even if he wasn’t there were only three viable options for getting his information. He wished veritaserum was still an option but that had long ago lost its efficacy since some Asian Potion Master had concocted a brew that made witches and wizards immune. That left two options regarding Legilimency and one involving torture as the best ways of extracting information from those trained to resist.

       They weren’t desperate for the information. The Yanks had no choice but to come for their captured War Advisor but even so, torture would take too long which left Legilimency. They could break down the wizard’s occlumency barriers with a brute force attack. Unless the wizard had some skill of his own, that would probably be the fastest but there was another method, one where the man would break his own barriers, because he was so surprised. Physical stimulation would also work as well but since that was just the opposite of torture it would take too long.

       He examined the smooth mental barriers, they were probably not consciously under the wizard’s control which meant he could not be surprised into dropping them but the green eyed wizard realised he wasn’t meant to think of that. “Do you think it will work?” He asked, letting his mate know with the question that he knew this was a ruse to get him naked.

       “I don’t care,” Voldemort replied. His smile was indulgent as he closed in on Harry.

       “No shredding garments!” Harry managed to squeak before his lips were crushed to his mate’s hungry ones.

       “And no vanishing anything,” Voldemort agreed with the added proviso after a moment, his voice amused. Who could forget the famous duel in Italy when the Weasley twins had been called out in formal challenge? They’d answered of course, it would have been impolite not to but then they’d won the duel by vanishing the robes straight off their opponents, leaving them showing some rather embarrassing undergarments. The seconds had been stripped completely and no further challenges had been issued against them.

       The Dark Lord ran his long tongue over his lips as his hands tugged at the belt holding Harry’s robes close to him. His mate reached out to fumble with his belt and between gasping open mouthed kisses, stolen caresses and forceful strokes they striped the other. Voldemort waved one hand summoning the mattress and as he kissed his mate he tried not to shudder at how dirty it was. He flicked another spell at it, cleaning the fabric before he pushed Harry down on to it.

       Voldemort locked his mouth to his beloved’s, casting their usual charms as he let one hand delve between Harry’s thighs, his fingers finding his beloveds tight opening before he began tracing around and around with one forefinger. Harry gasped, and moved his hands to the Dark Lord’s chest to rub and squeeze his mate’s nipples, making them flush with blood. The younger wizard laughed when the red eyed wizard’s hand tickled over his stomach and he retaliated by embracing his mate, whispering his fingers over Voldemort’s back, enticing a return chuckle

       As they continued playing with each other they could feel the rising disbelief from the Magimerican that they could be doing this. In the middle of a battle, they were enjoying the pleasures of the others body, completely unconcerned about the warriors who were gathering to strike. Voldemort moaned as he pushed his fingers into Harry’s body. This was not the end to the hunt either had envisaged but this was more the half time break and he intended to savour it before the real battle.

~x~x~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s brothers and sisters and their ages when he’s 100.
> 
> Jasmine Leana (97) Lives in America with her husband and their children  
> Edmund Galen (96) Married Astoria Greengrass  
> Marigold Aster (95) Married Draco Malfoy, and their name changed to Malter  
> Callum Louis (93) Lives in Russia with the Daughter of the Russian Confederate’s leader  
> Ewan Severus (91) Lives in UK with wife  
> Bryony Rose (90) Married Sirius Black  
> Zinnia Lily (88) lives in Germany, was the consort of the High Mage until Germany became a part of the Empire  
> Rohan Jude (87) Lives in Middle East after marrying one of their Princess’  
> Charles Benjamin (86) Lives in Romania with his wife  
> Calla Iris (84) Lives in UK with husband Oberon Boot  
> Bradley Logan (82) Lives in UK with his wife  
> William Scott (80) Married Princess Belinde of Denmark  
> Lucas Morgan (78) Lives in UK with wife, Hadria Bones  
> Leilani Senna (77)   
> Celandine Fern (75) Had a particularly close relationship with Harry growing up after the murder of their father made him the Lord Potter. She served as his Body Guard until she turned 50 and then as the Empires Seneschal though she still has a hand in their secret police and body guard training


	33. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       As they continued playing with each other they could feel the rising disbelief from the Magimerican that they could be doing this. In the middle of a battle, they were enjoying the pleasures of the others body, completely unconcerned about the warriors who were gathering to strike. Voldemort moaned as he pushed his fingers into Harry’s body. This was not the end to the hunt either had envisaged but this was more the half time break and he intended to savour it before the real battle.

       From the way Harry was reacting, hunting had made him as aroused as Voldemort could have hoped. His hands, which had been teasing his nipples were now roaming all over his body, caressing all the spots he liked. The older wizard retaliated by sending one hand straight to Harry’s shaft to stroke it while his other continued working the tight little hole.

       “Oh, ho!” Harry laughed. “So that’s the way you want to play?” He moved his hands to the Dark Lord’s cock and began stroking it.

       “You seem to like it,” Voldemort replied before he stifled his mate’s response by taking his mouth, driving his tongue forward to taste and tease.

       Harry moaned his reply and began moving his hands faster. With his attention distracted by the Magimerican he had not realised how aroused he had been by the hunt but with his mate touching and teasing him, it had all come back, reinforced. He wanted nothing more than to feel Voldemort within him and Merlin help anyone who attacked them now.

       It appeared the Dark Lord shared his desire and Harry broke their kiss, throwing his head back in an almost pained gasp when his mate paused before stabbing upwards, driving three fingers into Harry’s tight tunnel. Voldemort wanted his mate but he was also aware that they had to be quick and so he’d cheated slightly, applying a light relaxation charm on his mate so that he could stretch him faster. Harry didn’t seem to mind as he moved his hips driving himself deeper on to the red eyed wizards intruding fingers.

       “Hurry!” Harry entreated his mate and Voldemort felt his arousal spike at the evocative voice.

       Harry was lying mostly on his back with the Dark Lord at his side. Their clothes and weapons were strewn around the mattress. As soon as Voldemort was ready he pushed himself to his knees and twisted around, spreading Harry’s legs and placing the younger wizard’s feet on his shoulders. Harry helped, pushing himself up by bracing his arms against the mattress. With a practiced move, Voldemort moved one hand to his cock and nudged the tip into position while his other gripped his mate’s hips.

       “Now, hurry!” Harry pleaded, his fingers digging into the mattress as he tried to pull himself forward.

       Voldemort laughed. They had most of Europe under their control but he could foresee that the two of them would go hunting together from now on. With a slow thrust he pushed into the tight heat that was his mate. He paused once he was all the way in, waiting for Harry to adjust.

       The younger wizard’s breath was coming in short gasps and despite not being completely ready for his lover, it was not long before he was grinding his ass against his mate. The Dark Lord took that as his prompt and began moving, enjoying the velvet heat that was his beloved. Harry moved his legs, pulling them back and bending his knees so that Voldemort could rest his hands there, holding him firmly in place as he thrust in and out. Harry moved his own hands to his nipples, rubbing the nubs of flesh gently.

       His mate was filling him and the friction was bliss. Every thrust into him, Harry pushed back, crying out as each plunge stroked deep inside him, with long sure motions. It was satisfying all by itself but it wasn’t enough and Harry sat up, pushing Voldemort over on to his back as he straddled the older wizard.

       “It’s my turn to ride you,” Harry said.

       “Oh?” Voldemort arched one eyebrow. “And this new position would have nothing to do with the fact that this mattress is itchy?”

       Harry gave his mate his own quizzical look back, denying everything with a soft smile before he leaned forward briefly and ran his hands over the mattress from under the Dark Lord’s arms to as far back as Harry could reach. Under his fingertips he transfigured the fabric into butter soft silk. The red eyed wizard thanked him by resting his hands on Harry’s thighs and bucking up, sending his mate bouncing up and down on the hard pole inside him.

       “Hey!” Harry growled but the Dark Lord didn’t reply and the green eyed wizard had no choice but to gather himself and begin to ride the bucking waves his lover was making.

       The Dark Lord moved, thrusting upwards into his mate and he grinned when Harry began pushing back. He hadn’t been serious about the mattress but the green eyed wizard’s reply had been so much a part of who he was that Voldemort was hard pressed not to flip them over again and pin his mate down. Every single time Harry did something like that, Voldemort felt the need to dominate him. Though perhaps a part of that reaction came from the knowledge that Harry would accept the Dark Lord’s reaming and then bide his time, striking when he least expected it to leave Voldemort as nothing more than a quivering mass of feeling in their bed. If the intoxication of sensation from that was not enough, one glance at the smug, contented little smile that always graced Harry’s features after that was always the last straw.

       Harry had just twined their fingers together when they felt it and even in the midst of lovemaking red and green eyes snapped to their prisoner. The man was still watching them. He had no choice with the petrification charms but he had not felt it, the first probe of his rescue team against their warding. “We have to hurry!” Harry gasped as he released his mate’s hands and fell forward to support himself over the Dark Lord. He began rocking back and forth, the motion sliding the member inside him into his core and his own cock occasionally bumped into Voldemort’s stomach.

       Voldemort moved his hands to Harry’s hips, grasping his mate and holding him still. The cry of denial that Harry made was delicious and he lifted his head to kiss his mate. “Are you sure?” the red eyed wizard asked when they parted.

       “Please!”

       “Are you sure?” The Dark Lord asked again.

       “Yes! Please, now!” Harry cried out flexing his body as much as he could to entice his mate to move.

       “Well, since you ask so nicely,” Voldemort lifted his head to nuzzle into Harry’s throat before he lay back down, making a few small moves as he gathered himself.

       “Now!”

       With a laugh the Dark Lord began driving himself upwards as he loosened his grip on Harry’s hips, allowing the younger wizard to move with him. Harry drove himself back to meet Voldemort’s thrust and the two of them cried out in unison. Harry was as beautifully tight as he always was, his body moulded around the Dark Lord’s hard cock and Voldemort hammered into his beloved as hard as could.

       “Yes!” Harry sobbed as he felt the intrusion, the member stroking his sweet spot with every motion. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” It was almost a litany though as they continued his voice changed as he begged his mate to go harder. As the years had continued, the Dark Lord had noted that his mate had become less inhibited and more willing to make noise as they made love. He still stifled his screams, which made wringing them from Harry’s lips all the more satisfying, though Voldemort knew he would not be able to hear that particular treat here.

       The Dark Lord grinned at his mate but complied moving one hand to Harry’s erection, stroking it hard as he pounded into the younger wizard. It wasn’t long before Harry came splattering both their belly’s with his essence. “Voldemort!” Harry muffled his cry as he kissed his mate. The scent of his mate’s cum was heady and it triggered Voldemort’s release. He moved his hands to Harry’s hips, pushing the green eyed wizard down on his cock as it twitched, pumping his seed deep into his beloved. As he stilled, Voldemort licked his lips and lifted his head to kiss his mate again, moving with Harry as the younger wizard collapsed beside him.

       “I love you,” Harry’s whispered.

       And just as Harry would not scream his pleasure unless they were in their private chambers, Voldemort would not admit his love unless they were alone but his hands were gentle as they stroked Harry languorously. The glow of their release faded slowly and he gave the younger wizard a mental caress, letting Harry feel his feelings through their bond, as he slipped his cock free of the confines of the younger wizard’s tight body.

       Harry breathed deeply as his heart beat slowed. From where he lay he could hear his beloved’s heart beat also returning to normal and he savoured the last lingering feeling of completion.

       “You know,” Voldemort said as he stretched languidly before sitting up, “I don’t think I really care anymore.”

       “About what?” Harry said as he also rose and knelt behind his beloved, his hands reaching out to untie the band of leather that was holding his lover’s hair. There was a brief tingle on his skin when his mate cast their usual cleaning charms before he continued.

       “About this,” the Dark Lord gestured towards the Magimerican who was still kneeling in the centre of the room, petrified. “What does it matter?”

       Harry began running his fingers through Voldemort’s hair, roughly combing it out, neatening it so that he could tie it back into a long tail at the nap of his beloved’s neck. “Hmm, not much, I suppose,” he answered slowly, green eyes intent.

       “Exactly. We already know the Magimerican’s are a psychotic bunch of dud’s, too caught up in the failing strength of their muggle nation to really see where power lies.”

       The younger wizard dipped his head, hiding his smile at Voldemort’s words. At least some of them were for the benefit of their prisoner but his mate, usually so refined and dignified could be unbelievably crass if the mood took him. “They are here though, where they should not be,” he pointed out.

       “I know but even if we drag this one, and the others, with a full confession signed in blood before the I.W.C., what will happen really?”

       As Harry pulled the leather tight, knotting it once before looping it back around his mate’s tail of hair he nodded, not caring that his beloved would not see the movement.

       “We might get an apology and we will definitely get the usual blather about rouge agents and all it will really do is prove to the Magimerican’s that we know they are duplicitous gits.”

       “So you want to leave him?” Harry asked as he rose to his feet, looking around for his clothes. They were strewn around everywhere, mixed up with Voldemort’s and he sighed softly. They definitely should have been a little more careful about where they threw everything.

       The Dark Lord also rose and snickered as he saw the mess. “I didn’t say that,” he said to his mate, picking up a boot that was Harry’s and tossing it towards the matching one. His pants were around here somewhere.

       “Here,” Harry said throwing him a small bundle of garments. “So what do you suggest?”

       “I suggest we let them have their man back,” the older wizard said as he pulled on his clothes.

       “And?”

       “Why do you think there is an ‘and’?”

       Harry looked over at him, green eyes wide with exasperation. He had been slowly collecting his weapons and strapping them back into position. “There is always an ‘and’ with you,” He said, catching the smirk on his mate’s features.

       “You know me too well. Go and fetch your sister,” Voldemort said as he conjured a chair and sat down, idly spinning his wand around his long fingers. Once Harry picked up all of his weapons, he’d just summon the rest. They really would need to put some identifying mark on them so they could be quickly accio’d if Harry was going to come hunting more often.

       “Which one?”

       “Leilani. And tell her I have a test subject.”

       Harry raised one eyebrow. Leilani was the Head Researcher for the Unspeakables and he thought he knew everything they were working on. Voldemort chuckled. “You have your special projects, and I have mine,” he murmured gesturing for his mate to go. Harry let his own snicker linger in the air as he apparated. His mate was so correct. He did have a few special things he was working on and a few charms the Dark Lord desperately wanted to know that were his alone. They didn’t quite share everything because they both needed something to remain their own.

~x~x~x~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s Age and which countries they took over in that year
> 
> 29 - France  
> 40 - Spain and Portugal  
> 41 - Proposal for Italy  
> 44 - Belgium  
> 47 - Netherlands/Luxemburg  
> 53 - Austria  
> 57 - Italy delivered  
> 59 - Germany  
> 61 - Denmark  
> 62 – Switzerland  
> 66 - Slovakia  
> 70 - Hungary  
> 75 - Slovenia, Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia & Herzegovina  
> 77 - Hungary  
> 81 - Czech Republic  
> 86 - Romania  
> 89 - Kosovo, Albania, Macedonia  
> 93 - Bulgaria  
> 96 - Greece, Moldavia  
> 100 – Poland


	34. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       Harry raised one eyebrow. Leilani was the Head Researcher for the Unspeakables and he thought he knew everything they were working on. Voldemort chuckled. “You have your special projects, and I have mine,” he murmured gesturing for his mate to go. Harry let his own snicker linger in the air as he apparated. His mate was so correct. He did have a few special things he was working on and a few charms the Dark Lord desperately wanted to know that were his alone. They didn’t quite share everything because they both needed something to remain their own.

       It wasn’t long before Harry was apparating back with his sister Leilani and a small mysterious box as his passenger. Harry was pleased with the additions to the plan that he had made while Leilani was gathering what she would need. By the time they were back, Jasmine should be close with her great granddaughter and the young man he had visited the other day to approve as a spouse.

       “My Lord, Brother, this is your test subject?” Leilani asked immediately, ignoring the smell of sex that lingered in the air. Harry had never hidden who his mate was from his siblings and once they were old enough to understand about sex, it was no secret that he enjoyed a very active sex life with his mate. They accepted this sort of thing as normal for their eldest brother.

       Voldemort turned to her. He’d been casting little illusions into the air as he worked on the design he wanted for the sigil he would use to mark his gear to separate it from Harry’s. “It is.”

       “A Magimerican? I didn’t think they were meant to be here.”

       Harry laughed. “We thought the same, but here he is.”

       “Oh well,” Leilani said easily. “I guess it’s impossible to run an experiment on someone who isn’t really here.”

       “Dreadfully difficult,” Voldemort agreed in a flat voice. “I do hope you will forgive the imposition?”

       “Always, my Lord,” Harry’s second youngest sister said as she laid out some instruments beside the small box.

       Over the decades Voldemort had become slightly easier to deal with. He’d always been able to appear witty and charming and to tease in conversation when the social situation demanded it but he was more comfortable giving absolute orders and expecting them to be obeyed. As he’d interacted with Harry’s family there were times when that wit and charm were not an act and of all the families in the empire it was unsurprising that Harry’s was the most comfortable with the Dark Lord. They could not get away with disobedience or failure, no one could but of all the families, they knew the best how to deal with their Dark Lord, no matter the situation.

       There was a probe on the wards and both Harry and Voldemort looked up. “Keep working, my dear,” Voldemort instructed as there was a dull rumble outside. “We will keep them off.”

       Leilani nodded as her eldest brother tossed her a portkey and began drawing a proximity line around her. She was already within the protective wards so if anything crossed that line, it would activate the port key. Harry had learned from Neville the hells the Longbottom’s had been through with kidnapping and he was not about to experience that himself so every Potter had a specially designed emergency portkey not just carried on them, but somewhere within them. There were not a lot of wards that could hold against their internal portkeys either but all of that was not her job and with a determined nod she turned back to the prisoner.

       Harry stood near the proximity line he’d cast for his sister, his secondary wand held tight. “How long do you need?”

       “Not long,” Leilani replied.

       -They will need to believe they rescued him though,- Voldemort hissed from where he was pacing.

       -Do you want me to do some damage to his shields?- Voldemort could subtly slip into almost any mind if he chose, though Harry was the better Legilmens when it came to pure brute force attacks on mental barriers.

       -It would add to the authenticity.-

       The green eyed wizard chuckled and locked his eyes to their prisoners before slamming his mind into those smooth barriers. He wasn’t really interested in penetrating them, more on inflicting damage so that when the Magimerican’s examined their man’s shields they would think he had been interrogated and that their shields had held. At the moment, Harry and his mate didn’t have a formal plan for conquering the Magimericans. It was something they had been intending to do later once they had all of Europe and at least some of Asia, but if the Magimerican’s were going interfere then they needed to be taught a lesson.

       “Ouch,” Harry grumbled. Even when you expected not to penetrate a mental barrier, just hitting it did hurt.

       “Don’t be such a baby!” Leilani teased her brother from where she was working.

       The rumble outside turned into a series of very sharp cracks. “And there is their first attack,” Voldemort said looking upwards. The weir, like most muggle structures was built solidly though it did shake with the force of magic. The Dark Lord did not like helping muggles but within their territory all structures, muggle or wizarding deemed ‘essential for life’ were reinforced. That included Muggle dams and weirs. The water supply was an essential and it was too easily sabotaged. This dam hadn’t been reinforced yet but it would be soon as part of the normal schedule of events that accompanied the addition of any country into their empire.

       Harry slammed his mental presence into the Magimerican a few more times, making scratches and deep gouges on the shields. The damage looked impressive which was really all he was aiming for.

       “Harry!” Voldemort snapped as the cracks became louder.

       The younger wizard turned his attention to his mate before he looked up. Their wards were glowing with the force of the magic being used to attack. The Magimerican’s might not know what wards had been put up but they were being cautious. There really was only one way of breaking wards where you could not access the anchoring stones, slam force into them.  And there were two types of force, physical and magical. Since they couldn’t attack physically, they only had one choice.

       Harry pushed his hands out, using the gesture as a focus for his magic to reach out and reinforce the wards. Behind him Leilani moved to the prisoner, holding the box towards him and flicking it open.

       “They’re smart,” the Dark Lord said with a little laugh. “They’re only trying to bring down the apparition and portkey wards.” He pushed more energy into the wards.

       Both Harry and Voldemort gritted their teeth as they kept reinforcing the wards. The younger wizard did not know exactly how long Leilani needed but he figured, the more time they could give her, the better. “It’s opening!” he growled, somewhat in awe of the amount of energy the Magimericans were expending. They must have pulled in some of their military wizards to help.

       There was a flickering from the side before another wizard appeared. The Dark Lord was already moving, his wand pointed with deadly accuracy. “Avada Kedrava!” The green curse flew true and the wizard fell to the ground with a thud but not before he threw something. It flashed through the proximity ward.

       “No!” Leilani managed the denial before her portkey activated, whisking her to safety.

       Harry patched the wards as the thing the wizard had thrown crashed into the far wall and there was a crack. The two Lords glanced to it seeing a large part of the wall vanish.

       “Impact portkeys!” Voldemort snarled recognising the damage.

       “Is it finished?” Harry asked his mate, jerking his head towards the prisoner.

       The Dark Lord looked over to the petrified wizard before he flicked a charm at the Magimerican. It was difficult to tell with the petrification charm but it appeared as if the man’s eyes glazed and Voldemort smiled. “It is now,” he announced before he turned his attention back to the warding, pushing his energy out to merge with his mates as they held up the wards. “Shall we let them have a daring rescue?”

       “I think we can hold out a bit longer,” Harry said with a smile. “We wouldn’t want to make it too easy for them.”

       “I was thinking the same thing,” Voldemort said moving to stand beside his mate.

       “You are going to have to explain what Leilani did at some stage.”

       “I will, but not quite yet,” the Dark Lord said as another broke through the wards.

       “Reducto!” Harry’s charm hit the combat wizard before he could throw anything and what was left of the Magimerican splattered against the walls. The scent of blood filled the room. This time it was the Dark Lord who moved to patch the hole in the wards.

       “How fast do you think they will clear the country once they get him?”

       Harry laughed. They had bodies, but as Voldemort had pointed out earlier, it really wouldn’t matter what they showed the I.W.C.. It wouldn’t even be worth their time and truthfully their interaction with that body had been diminishing as time went on. “Fast enough that they won’t be worth chasing,” he replied, licking his lips.

       “I was hoping you’d say that,” Voldemort replied, flicking his wand towards the next intruder, while Harry took the other. Two more thrown portkeys impacted into the wall.

       “I hope their aim gets better before they bring the whole thing down on us!” Harry said, taking out another before they had time to throw their portkey.

       Three more appeared and as Voldemort and Harry took out two, the third threw their portkey at the prisoner with a decent aim. There was a pop in the air as the other wizard vanished. An Avada Kedrava and a Reducto hit the third intruder before he had a chance to activate his own portkey or to apparate.

       “Finally!” Voldemort growled, even as the assault on the wards disappeared. The bodies disappeared an instant later and Harry flicked his wand through a cleansing charm to clear the scent of blood from the air.

       “Wow, that was even faster than I thought!” Harry exclaimed, laughing as he imagined how quickly the Yanks were now scrambling. “Ulp!” The startled cry was cut short when his mate grabbed him, kissing him hard.

       There was nothing gentle about the Dark Lord’s desire and Harry opened his mouth, letting his mates tongue explore freely as he ran his hands over Voldemort’s body.

       Eventually they drew back from the other, panting. “Here, or home?” Harry asked, breathing hard, his voice husky with passion.

       Voldemort cast his red eyes over to the lumpy mattress on the floor and it decided him, “Home.”

       Harry chuckled, kissing his mate again before he stepped back and apparated not letting Voldemort grab him again. The Dark Lord growled, flicking his wand, summoning the tools Leilani had brought with her before he followed his mate, the pop of his apparition echoing in the air as he disappeared.


	35. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion_ **

       Harry chuckled, kissing his mate again before he stepped back and apparated not letting Voldemort grab him again. The Dark Lord growled, flicking his wand, summoning the tools Leilani had brought with her before he followed his mate, the pop of his apparition echoing in the air as he disappeared.

       Voldemort’s red eyes were burning with lust when he reappeared, already shedding his outer robes and weapons. Harry was on the other side of the bed doing the same thing and the Dark Lord’s smile was salacious. Death was arousing and while he’d screwed his mate a few hours ago he wanted him again. It appeared Harry shared his desire and the two of them met in the centre of their bed. His need to dominate, the same need he’d felt when Switzerland fell, rose as he kissed Harry but the younger wizard wasn’t as submissive today. The battle had aroused his own needs and instead of becoming soft, pliant and accepting under the Dark Lord’s hands, Harry’s body made his own demands. Even as Voldemort growled at the challenge he smiled. He had never viewed Harry’s submission to him as weakness, as many others might, he’d seen it as love, as a part of the way Harry showed that he loved him and he’d always been careful to make sure that his beautiful mate enjoyed being dominated. But this Harry, this one who had surfaced a few times was different but also fun. This was his mate who would take his pleasure as Voldemort took his and the Dark Lord truly didn’t know which he liked more.

       Harry rolled them on their bed so that Voldemort was sitting at the edge and he was on his knees on the floor, his mouth hard at work suckling his mate. The Dark Lord quickly came to attention under his ministrations, but before he could sink the now hard cock deeper into his mouth the green eyed wizard found himself hauled back on to the bed to lie on his back by his laughing mate.

       “You are going to have to try harder if you want to trick me,” the words were muttered before Voldemort pushed his cock back into the warmth of Harry’s mouth as he bent down to suck his mates.

       The younger wizard smiled around the hard shaft in his mouth as he felt his mate take his own, Voldemort’s long tongue already at work caressing him. If this was the way his mate wanted it, then that’s what would happen. He lifted his hands, running them over the Dark Lord’s flat stomach to hold his hips as Harry pushed his head back, concentrating his attention on just the tip of his mate’s hard cock. The musky scent was great and as he redoubled his efforts, his tongue laving the sensitive head, the moan from the older wizard was music to his ears.

       The position wasn’t good enough to get a lot of depth but Harry tried, suppressing his gag reflex as he opened his mouth wide. Voldemort tasted good and Harry licked and sucked and he moved his head up and down as much as he could holding his lips firmly against the hard shaft. He moved his arms again, bending them around the Dark Lord’s thighs so that one hand could kneed his balls, gently mashing them up into his body and rubbing them together. The red eyed wizard gasped as his mate pleasured him and for a long moment he was so lost in the intensity of feeling that he missed Harry’s other hand as the younger wizard’s fingers traced around his hole using the tickling motion to cast the usual charms before he sank one finger inside.

       Voldemort didn’t miss that and he growled and tried to roll them over. He was only half successful. Harry stopped them so that they were both lying on their sides, sucking hard at each other’s engorged member. Voldemort wasted no time in catching up but he didn’t use his fingers on his beloved’s anus, instead he lifted his head, moving his hands to stroke Harry’s erect cock as he let his tongue lick its way towards the younger wizard’s hole. As one hand began rubbing Harry’s balls, he cast the same charms on his beloved before sinking his snake like tongue in as far as he could.

       Harry was delicious and the Dark Lord pressed his face close, pulling his tongue back briefly to savour the flavour before he thrust it back, driving in deeper, wriggling it around and around. Harry cried out, gasping at the feeling before he turned his attention back to the hard member in his mouth. He kept working his fingers into his beloved, twisting his questing digit as much as he could.

       They were both aroused, the excitement of the day’s hunt, the battle and the promise of coming bloodshed singing through their bodies. Harry felt his beloved’s cock twitch and drove his head forwards, opening his mouth as far as he could to get as much of the hard shaft into it as he could. His hand on Voldemort’s balls rubbed them together, coaxing them to spill forth their cream and when the Dark Lord exploded he lapped his tongue all over the pulsing cock in his mouth, drinking down the salty fluid.

       The taste and the smell set him off and even as he gulped the last few drops, licking and sucking at his beloved’s member, Harry felt himself cum into the red eyed wizards hands. Green eyes closed as Harry savoured the feeling, continuing to suck lightly at Voldemort’s shaft. He tried not to think about the pleasurable intrusion that was his mate’s tongue as it probed into his butt.

       Voldemort smiled as he kept moving. His hands collected his mate’s cum and were rubbing the sticky fluid gently into the younger wizard’s still hard cock as he kept his tongue extended, poking deeply into his mate’s tight hole. Decades ago he knew his mate would love his tongue and the younger wizard did. The Dark Lord loved holding Harry down as he plunged the prehensile organ in as deeply as he could, to rasp at the soft walls of his mate.

       Despite just having cum, he wanted his mate again and it appeared Harry shared his desire and was already moving. Voldemort moved his arms, pushing the younger wizard back down so that his long tongue could continue to penetrate into his lover, stretching and teasing. His mate said nothing but Voldemort felt it when Harry acquiesced to him and the Dark Lord mentally promised his mate that he would soon be quivering in ecstasy. He didn’t know how he knew but he also felt that the next hunting trip, his mate would not be as willing to yield to his desires and Voldemort was looking forward to it. For now, he had more interesting task on hand.... or rather on the tongue.

       The Dark Lord pushed Harry on to his back, spreading the younger wizard’s legs wide as his tongue continued stimulating his beloved. The red eyed wizard moved himself around, reaching up to stroke Harry’s firm stomach and chest. Harry moaned as the Voldemort’s tongue writhed within him and the instant Voldemort knew Harry was ready he pushed himself up and plunged his hard cock into the core of his mate.

       Once in the Dark Lord stilled, moving to share a long slow kiss with his mate. As they drew back, Voldemort looked at his mate with soft eyes and he couldn’t help but smile at the younger wizard. Harry was so beautiful looking up at him, his attention turned inwards to the intrusion of his mate’s hard cock. “I love you,” the Dark Lord whispered, muzzling his face into the hollow of Harry’s throat. Harry wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him close.

       “More,” Harry said and Voldemort laughed. He intended to give his mate more, much, much more but encouragement was always welcomed.

       Lifting his head slightly, the Dark Lord took Harry’s lips again kissing him firmly as he began moving, thrusting into the hot body. Eighty years of intimacy and he still couldn’t get enough. Harry cried out with each movement and the Dark Lord laughed again, deliberately varying his pace and the depth of his strokes so that he could hear the different notes in his mates’ voice. Voldemort rotated his hips, enjoying way Harry’s soft walls rubbed against him and after a few moments he moved them, rolling their entwined bodies to the edge of the bed.

       Briefly Voldemort pulled out of his mate, turning Harry over and pushing him belly down over the edge of the bed. Before Harry’s hot tunnel could close, the Dark Lord sheathed himself again, pushing in as deep as he could.

       “Ungh!” Harry moaned, holding himself steady as his mate began slamming into him again, his balls slapping against the soft skin of Harry’s butt. Harry’s hard shaft was driven into the soft mattress, the silken sheets rubbing against his length.

       Voldemort licked at his mate’s neck as he pounded into his mate. He stroked as much of Harry’s sensitive skin as he could as he leaned over to nibble at Harry’s ear. “Scream for me,” the Dark Lord whispered. Harry had been quiet earlier but they had not been alone. Now they were in the privacy of their chambers, with its layers of privacy wards. It felt good to be buried completely and with a contented sigh Voldemort paused with his member buried to the hilt inside Harry’s tight body. Harry’s walls massaged him and Voldemort smiled, pushing his hands under his mate to pull him up as he stood.

       Harry wrapped his legs backwards, his back arched. Voldemort’s arms enveloped his mate’s chest, crushing the younger wizard to him as he bent his knees and thrust upwards. The green eyed wizard’s cock bounced upwards with each movement and the Dark Lord almost wished his tongue was a little longer, so that he could stroke it, but from his position, he could only lick at Harry’s little pink nipples.

       His mate moaned and gasped and Voldemort grinned, loving the noises Harry was making as he drove deeply into the pliant body. The Dark Lord didn’t hold them upright for long before he turned and allowed himself to fall back on to their bed pulling Harry down with him so that the younger wizard lay on top of him. Harry reached his hands down, stroking what he could of the Dark Lord’s skin as his mate released his grip, moving one hand to allow his fingertips to rub one of Harry’s nipples as the other travelled lower to wrap around Harry’s hard cock to stroke it. Voldemort’s tongue kept working on the other nipple

       The Dark Lord kept thrusting his hips, driving his cock upwards into Harry and every now and then he moved the hand stroking his beloved’s shaft to Harry’s balls, squeezing and rubbing them in time with his plunges into his mate’s hot core.

       “Ngh! So good!” Harry moaned as his nipples flushed with blood. His throat was exposed as he tilted his head back over one of the Dark Lord’s shoulders. He could feel his mate’s breath, hot on his skin.

       As Harry’s balls twitched Voldemort stilled his cock lodged deep in Harry’s tight core and he shifted both hands to hold Harry’s hips so that he could not move. “Tell me what you need?”

       “Nrah!” Harry cried out, his voice husky.

       “A nice answer,” the Dark Lord said, thrusting once and then stilling again. “What do you need?”

       “More, please!”

       “More what?” the red eyed wizard teased, nibbling on his mate’s ear. Harry tried to buck against his body but the Dark Lord tightened his grip, holding his mate firmly. “Bad Harry!” he taunted. “What do you need?”

       “I need you,” Harry replied, almost sobbing with the depth of his need. He was so close and the way the Dark Lord’s hard member was rubbing inside him, touching the spot that made him see stars, was driving him insane. The worst part of it was that he was sure the Dark Lord felt the same.

       Voldemort thrust again, his cock straining into his beloved. He wanted nothing more than to hammer into Harry as he spilled his seed into tight confines of his beloved’s body but he also wanted to hear his mate beg, to hear him scream. He needed it. They had not been in any genuine danger today but the need to feel his mate’s body around him, to hear the younger wizard’s voice crying out in the throes of his passion, was strong. “Tell me what I need?” he breathed the question into Harry’s ear.

       Harry groaned, the sound long and drawn out and he squeezed his muscles down firmly on his lover. Voldemort’s arousal was hard within him, impaling him and Harry concentrated on the way he was stretched tight around his lover’s girth. Harry could feel that his mate was close but was holding himself back needing to hear something from Harry.

       “Tell me what I need?” Voldemort asked again before he let his tongue extend, moving it to lick at Harry’s lips.

       “You need me,” Harry said.

       The Dark Lord’s tongue drew back with a wet snap before he licked again at Harry’s neck, letting one hand move to the younger wizard’s straining cock. “Very good. Now say my name,” Voldemort instructed, pumping his mate’s hard member and he began moving again, plunging into the tight body.

       “Voldemort!” Harry gasped and Voldemort squeezed his mate’s cock gently, applying more pressure as he stroked it.

       “Louder,” he encouraged.

       “Ngh! VOLDEMORT!” Harry screamed as he came, the white jets of his cum splattering heavily on to his belly. He felt so good, and his whole body tingled. Harry didn’t even feel the pain in his shoulder when his mate bit him.

       The Dark Lord felt his mate’s silky walls contract on him, squeezing his engorged length tightly and he couldn’t hold back. He thrust hard up into Harry’s tight convulsing warmth as he came, emptying his seed into the younger wizard’s welcoming depths. He bit into his mate’s shoulder to keep from crying out Harry’s name as he thrust a few more times, feeling a glorious ecstasy as Harry’s tight walls milked him completely.

       As the instant of release faded Voldemort rolled them over, and licked at the small wound he had made. He pulled out of Harry with a slick wet noise, loving the little moan his mate made. Harry squirmed on the sheets, rolling over to face him so that they could kiss.

       “You are so good to me Harry,” Voldemort whispered and Harry smiled at him.

       “Only because you are so good to me,” he replied.

       “Well then, I guess we will have to continue to be good to each other.”

       “Hmm, I can live with that,” Harry whispered, tickling one hand down to cup his mate’s softening shaft and rubbing it gently.

       “Oh, you want more?” Voldemort asked, running one delicate finger over Harry’s stomach, collecting his mate’s cum before he raised his fingers to his mouth and licked at the sticky white fluid. “You taste so good,” he murmured reaching down for another sample.

       Harry grabbed his mate’s hand and pulled Voldemort’s fingers into his mouth to taste himself. “I do,” he agreed with a saucy little smile.

       Voldemort took a deep breath and as he shifted his mate in his arms he cast a cleaning charm. “What do you want to do about the Magimericans?” He asked, changing the subject. He wanted to continue fucking Harry but he needed a break and they needed to discuss their plans.

 

      


	36. Companion

**_The Forever Game  
Companion _ **

       Voldemort took a deep breath and as he shifted his mate in his arms he cast a cleaning charm. “What do you want to do about the Magimericans?” He asked, changing the subject. He wanted to continue fucking Harry but he needed a break and they needed to discuss their plans.

       “I think we need to go back to basics with them,” Harry said softly, settling himself comfortably in the warmth of his mate’s arms.

       Voldemort looked almost quizzically at his mate. “What do you mean?”

       “The Yanks are on guard for us to attack, I’d almost wager that they are expecting us to but that’s too easy. If we attack we give the rest of the wizarding world an excuse to join together to fight us and any rebels we haven’t found will heed that call as a rallying point.”

       “That is true,” the Dark Lord’s voice was disgusted.

       “So,” Harry said easily, “let’s go back to the basics. They pride themselves on being a democratic nation, on following the will of the people; all we have to do is show them that the will of the people lies with us.”

       The red eyed wizard laughed, the sound laced with ironic tone.

       “That’s why Dumbledore lost, and why the French fell,” Harry continued. “He forgot the will of the people.”

       “No,” Voldemort interrupted his mate. “Dumbledore didn’t see how precious you are,” he said, stifling another chuckle when Harry blushed. The Dark Lord licked his lips, bending down to kiss Harry before the younger wizard continued.

       “A mistake I’m sure he regretted.”

       “Probably not enough, but go on.”

       “Neither of us can be voted in,” Harry said, “since we weren’t born there,” he added, rolling his eyes. “But we’ve worked though emissaries before.”

       “You have a suggestion?”

       “Jasmine’s great grand-daughter is about to marry a nice young wizard. He’s personable and reasonably good looking, with no firm opinion on anything and comes from a well-respected wizarding family.”

       “It’s too obvious.”

       “Perhaps,” Harry agreed with a smile. “But what are they going to do to stop it?” He asked raising one eyebrow with the question.

       Red eyes blinked as Voldemort considered the question, his attention turning inwards. He was the expert on character assassination and he could see how the young man could be discredited but he could also see methods of countering everything. With the right political backing, the only real way of stopping the right candidate would be an actual assassination and even that could be turned in their favour if they played it right. The smile the Dark Lord gave his mate was more than a little vicious. “I want to meet him.”

       “He’ll be here in the morning,” Harry said with a smirk.

       “Oh you cunning little....”

       “You expected something else?” Harry asked archly moving suddenly, flipping over so that he was supporting himself on all fours above his mate who was now lying on his back. The green eyed wizard lowered his head slightly to kiss his mate. “You taste better,” he said, licking his lips as he drew back, referring to their previous conversation before he continued on about the Magimerican's as if there had been no interruption. “Even if he fails, the ideas will be planted in the people and the Magimerican’s were always fond of the concept of equality, without the actuality. Let’s see what happens when they know that the actuality is possible.”

       Voldemort laughed, lifting his head for another kiss. He tried to roll them over again but Harry held firm.

       “No, no,” he murmured firmly. “Not this time,” Harry whispered further, drawing back, his lips creasing in a sensual little smile. The green eyed wizard lowered his body down so that he was resting on Voldemort’s chest before stretching his arms out, lacing his fingers through his mates as he thrust his hips forward to grind their cocks together.

       “Hmmm, you feel good,” Harry said happily as he thrust again before he took Voldemort’s mouth, pushing his tongue forward to explore. The Dark Lord moaned against him as Harry continued moving and continued to resist every attempt to roll them over. The red eyed wizard had gotten his way earlier; it was Harry’s turn now. It didn’t matter which position he was in, Harry enjoyed making love with his mate but this time he wanted to set the pace. “What did you do to the Magimerican?” Harry asked with a purr.

       His mate gasped. “Nothing special,” Voldemort said. “It was a tracker, in the form of a little parasite.”

       “That seems a bit simple,” Harry said, rotating his hips through small circles. “What else was there?”

       Voldemort gulped, trying to think clearly as his mate pushed against his rapidly hardening prick. “It will harmonise with his bio-rhythms,” he managed to say, “And after a year or so they won’t be able to detect it by any means and if given the right signal, it will disable his magic.”

       “Ahaha!” Harry laughed. “I do like your toys!” He said moving to kiss his mate. The charm the Dark Lord had cast on the wizard, just before the Magimerican’s had managed to get him out was probably some sort of oblivate so that the Yanks wouldn’t have an easy task of finding out. Harry moved one hand down edging it under his mate so he could once again begin to stroke his fingers into the Dark Lord’s tight hole. He swallowed Voldemort’s moans as he leaned down for another kiss.

       Harry slipped one finger in easily after teasing the sensitive opening for a few moments and he was pleased to feel the slickness of his earlier charm was still present. He wriggled his finger as much as he could, using little spiral motions to stretch out the Dark Lord.

       Voldemort bucked and Harry made a little noise as the movement bounced their engorged members against each other’s. The pressure was a tight sweetness stretching through them and Harry thrust again, feeling another wave of pleasure echo through him.

       The green eyed wizard slipped a second finger inside his beloved as soon as he was able and be began scissoring them against each other. With each motion he plunged his fingers in and out. Harry licked his lips and nuzzled into the Dark Lord’s throat, nipping the soft skin in between gentle licks. Voldemort groaned and Harry took that as an invitation and plunged another finger in. He pressed his fingers together, making a little pyramid shape as he arrowed them in and out of the tight hot heat of his mate.

       “Harry!” Voldemort gasped.

       Harry chuckled, moving his other hand to spread the older wizard’s thighs wide. Once Voldemort was spread, he moved his hand to his engorged prick and stroked a few times. The warmth of his hand was the final stimulant and Harry pulled his fingers out and quickly positioned his shaft at his mate’s stretched opening. With a little jerk he pushed the tip of his cock in.

       “Harry! Now!” The Dark Lord entreated.

       “As you ask so politely,” Harry grinned and slowly pushed all the way in. The green eyed wizard groaned. “You feel so good,” he muttered as he rested in his beloved.

       Voldemort lay still beneath him, his red eyes wide as he adjusted to his mate’s hard prick within him. After a few moments the Dark Lord nodded to Harry and the younger wizard grinned as he began moving, plunging into the slick passage that was his mate. “Ugh, ugh, ugh!” Voldemort made little cries with each thrust into him and Harry savoured his mate’s sounds of delight, changing the angle of his thrusts as he played his mate.

       The Dark Lord was so tight. Harry loved the way that muscles tightened and relaxed around him, his mate’s slippery walls providing a firm pressure. Harry’s position, above his mate, pressed Voldemort’s rigid member between their stomachs and his motion alternately compressed and released it.

       “Harry please!”

       Harry laughed as he felt a tremor of excitement pass through him at his mate’s urging. He responded to it by pumping faster, rippling his body like a wave tossing his mate beneath him. It felt good, better than good and Harry breathed deeply concentrating on the smell and feel of his mate around him. Harry kissed the Dark Lord, extending his tongue into the silken cavern, tasting the sweetness of Voldemort.

       “Please!” the Dark Lord cried.

       “Anything you want,” Harry said joyously, thrusting hard, plunging into the tight warmth, stroking at his mate’s sweet spot and slapping his balls against the skin of his mate.

       “Ungh! Harry!” Voldemort cried out as he came, friction from his mate’s movements pressed into him, pushing him over the edge.

       A moment later, Harry pounded into his mate, loving the way Voldemort clamped around him, massaging his rock hard shaft and with his own shout he came, spewing his seed into his beloved. Harry raised one hand to his mouth, bringing a smear of his mates essence to his lips on one finger and he sucked on it as he pulled back, pulling out from the Dark Lord with a soft squelch before he rolled over to lie on his back next to his beloved. He concentrated on breathing and tilted his head back, half closing his eyes. “I love you,” Harry said.

       “I love you too,” Voldemort replied and the green eyed wizard could feel the smile in the older wizard’s voice.

       “Forever?”

       “Forever and a day.”

       Harry rolled towards his beloved Dark Lord, waving one hand through the cleaning spell his mate had cast earlier. He could feel from Voldemort the contented sated glow of completion and he felt a similar satisfaction coursing through him.

       -Forever and always,- Harry hissed, his voice slurring as sleep encroached.

       -Forever and always,- Voldemort replied, tightening his arms around his mate and pulling the silken covers around them.

       Harry smiled. Even half asleep, his body heavy with lethargy he never felt as alive as he did when he was with his mate. It didn’t matter if they were making love, or just together, the other wizard made him fee alive, truly alive and Harry knew that he could not live without the feeling. It was an addiction and it was an addiction his mate shared.

       Red and green eyes blinked sleepily at each other.

       -Forever and always.-

**End: Companion**

  
      

 


	37. Life Goes On

**_The Forever Game  
Epilogue Life Goes On_ **

       “Quiet!” Harry heard Jasmine hiss towards the young wizard, Ethan, who was staring at the obvious wealth displayed by the Ministry chambers.

       “I thought you said your brother had simple tastes?” Ethan objected, his voice thick with his accent.

       “He does,” Jasmine said easily. “But he also knows the importance of appearance. I explained to you, before you met him that time when he visited, the European Empire is run by two Lords, a Lord of Light and a Lord of Dark. My brother is the Lord of Light, he oversees things like food production, essential services and lays out the penal code. The Lord of Dark actually enforces the code, chases the criminals and makes sure they are punished.”

       “I know but it still seems odd to me. Only two people have any real power in this Empire,” the youth said.

       “It may seem odd, but it works. Even your country admits the system is good. There is real equality between Muggleborn and Purebloods and a true hierarchy of ability.” Harry could imagine the smile on his sister’s face.

       “It’s your country too now,” the other wizard said.

       “No,” Jasmine said. “It’s my husband’s country. This is still my home.” His sister’s voice was firm.

       “I still don’t know why he wants to see me again.”

       “I don’t know either,” Jasmine said. “But Celandine’s message was very certain. Harry wanted to see me and you, and while he might be my big brother, he’s still the head of the House of Potter and when he calls, I come.”

       “So old fashioned.”

       Jasmine said nothing. Harry could almost see the expression on her face. It said clearly that Ethan was young and that he would learn and Harry decided that it was time to put in an appearance.

       “Jasmine,” Harry announced his presence, smiling at his sister as he held out his arms to embrace her.

       “Harry!” Jasmine moved close. At ninety-seven she was still spry but Harry could see age lines on her face.

       “Thank you for coming on such short notice,” he whispered to her, holding her tight. Voldemort and Harry had decided this morning that it would be best if only Harry was present. Not for the young wizards comfort but for the future, when any American Legilimens took a peak at the memory. Harry was known to be the merciful one. The ploy would be obvious but the Yanks didn’t need to know that it was Voldemort who would be planning the campaign. They’d work it out in time, but not at first and that would be long enough for Ethan to become established in the political circuit.

       “Any time,” Jasmine said warmly.

       “Sit, sit,” Harry invited and soon they were all sitting down around the small table in Harry’s informal sitting room, cups of tea steaming in front of them.

       “So, what did you want to see me for?” Jasmine asked, flicking her eyes towards the younger wizard at her side to indicate she was perfectly aware that it was him they were really here for.

       “We went hunting the other day in Poland,” Harry began. “It’s a nice country, beautiful scenery and the people are hard working.”

       “Yes, I heard that Lord Voldemort gave it to you for your birthday.”

       “Well, it was my 100th Birthday so I’m sure he wanted to give me something nice,” Harry said nonchalantly.

       “No way! You’re one hundred?” Ethan burst out.

       Jasmine laughed, “Harry is my older brother.”

       “I know you said that but Amily has been telling me the Potter family history so, when I saw him, I just assumed you had given the title to the youngest brother.”

       “No, we gave it to Harry because even if he doesn’t like to admit it, he was the best for it.”

       “There is no way he’s your older brother,” Ethan objected again. The wizard Jasmine was calling her older brother looked no older than twenty five. Sure there were charms, but there was nothing that did that.

       “I’m an immortal,” Harry said calmly.

       “That’s impossible.”

       Harry chuckled. “What makes you say that?”

       “Humans aren’t immortal.”

       “Why not? Vampires were once human and they are immortal.”

       “But you aren’t a vampire,” Ethan said, gesturing to the patch of sunlight that was streaming into the room that Harry was sitting in.

       “I’m not but there are other ways of becoming immortal.”

       “It’s not important Ethan,” Jasmine said firmly. “It just is and I would advise you not to think about it or to attempt to pursue immortality yourself.”

       “But....”

       “The method I used to become immortal is not something that is available to all. It’s common knowledge within our Empire that Voldemort and myself are immortal,” Harry said, his voice dry as if he was discussing the weather. “How we became immortal is not a topic of discussion and is not something I will ever tell you. And let me make this very clear, while I did approve you to marry Amily that will not stop me from killing you in the event I find you pursuing this topic. Do you understand?”

       Ethan swallowed hard, then nodded.

       “Good,” Harry said with a smile, as he reached out to pick up his cup and sipped at his tea.

       After a few deep breaths where Harry watched the young American wizard visibly calming himself, the young man looked over at him. “So,” he began his voice a little unsteady but the word firm. “You wanted to see me?”

       “I did,” Harry said. “When I last visited you, you had no real idea of what you wished to do with your life, did you?”

       “Not really and that was only a week ago so nothing much has changed.”

       Harry smiled, his eyes warm, as he placed his tea cup back on to the table. “I think you might want to consider the benefits of a future in politics.”

~x~x~x~


	38. 500 Years Further

**_The Forever Game  
Epilogue 500 Years Further_ **

       Harry shifted his focus from the sprawling metropolis around him to the reflection in the window of his beloved. The Dark Lord was sleeping soundly in their bed and Harry was wondering how he should wake up his mate since he’d returned a few days early from the conference on Mars.  

       He was leaning towards, falling upon Voldemort to take him with all his driving need and not allowing the Dark Lord a moment of thought in the pleasurable friction but to fit the mood, Harry would have to move them to their lower chamber, not this one which was all air and light. He needed his mate, but he had not been gone long enough to feel mindless desire, so for now he was just enjoying the view. Voldemort’s close presence enough to slack his need.

       In the past, if asked about the future, Harry would never have envisaged being where he was but as the centuries had turned, he and his mate had grown and changed and adapted and had arrived at this place with the Dark Lord’s aim mostly intact. Perhaps it was because they knew what they wanted, and had centuries in which to plan that almost everything had come to pass.

       They had not had a war with the Muggles. There’d been fights and battles but a full scale war had not come to pass which was perhaps the biggest deviation from the future Voldemort had seen. A war with the muggles would have been bloody and uncertain and its avoidance was Hermione’s last gift to them. She’d worked out the way and years after her passing a number of highly intelligent witches and wizards had argued the case with the Dark Lord, working to convince him while Harry had arbitrated.

       They’d conquered wizarding Europe and some of the surrounds and had been engaged in a drawn out political battle of will with the Magimerican’s when it had become necessary to come out of hiding. Muggle technological advances had meant that despite their best efforts, it had become impossible to keep their existence, their places such as Diagon Alley hidden. And so Harry and Voldemort had moved before the other magical nations, announcing themselves to the Muggle Governments and ensuring that they were considered the sole rulers of all magical creatures, human or otherwise. By then it had almost been the truth. Europe was theirs, as was the Middle East, Russia and most of Africa. Some of the former European Colonies such as Australia had been negotiating entry into the Empire while Voldemort had been enthusiastically leading a more aggressive policy against a few other places.

       It seemed odd but it worked. Hermione had postulated that in order to co-exist with the Muggles, all magical creatures should essentially be considered members of another world nation, no matter where they lived. That’s what Harry and his mate suggested to the world and that’s what had eventually been accepted, once it was made clear to the Muggles that while they might win a war, it would be expensive. Every witch and wizard, every magical being, vampire, werewolf, centaur, fairy, mermaid, acromantular, dragon, chimera, sphinx, thestral.... it didn’t matter, they were all part of the magical nation ruled over by the Twin Lords. In the end it came down to the simple fact that they didn’t really want to rule the Muggles, just the Magicals and that’s what they did. Any muggle born witch or wizard was automatically considered a citizen of their nation just as any squib was a native of the nation they were born in. Harry oversaw some of the programs to integrate both into their societies.

       The Magimerican’s had complained and fought but in the end they had had no choice but to accede. The Muggles would have destroyed them and no matter how much they proclaimed to be a nation of freedom, you had to be alive to be free. Harry still found it ironic and counted that victory as one of their best, using the muggles to conquer.

       It had been fairly stable for a century or two though it did mean that occasionally either Harry or Voldemort were called to visit the further parts of the muggle settlements, Mars, Titan, Mercury, Io, usually to contain magical folk who thought they could escape.

       That was why Harry had been on Mars. There had been an Assembly of Nations and as the Lord of Light, he was far more diplomatic than his mate when dealing with other nations. But as powerful as they had become, neither of them could apparate over interplanetary distances, however Harry could and had managed to appropriate an earlier shuttle and then apparate the instant it was in range of Earth.

       And that’s how Harry had managed to get home a few days early and was now left to contemplate the best way of waking up his Dark Lord. Harry grinned as he decided to go for the subtle approach and he walked over to the bed, shedding his outer robes as he clambered over soft mattress to lean over his beloved and gently take his lips.

       Harry started slow, kissing his mate leisurely, licking and lipping him, tasting everything. Red eyes blinked sleepily and Voldemort responded when he awoke, bringing his hands up to hold Harry’s head as he deepened the kiss, his long tongue extended.

       “Welcome back, beloved,” Voldemort murmured, before he moved, his arms wrapping around Harry as he rolled them over so that he was the one looking down.

       “Everything went as planned,” Harry replied smiling.

       Voldemort chuckled, licking his teeth. “Tell me later,” he growled dropping his head to kiss Harry as he rocked his hips through a tight circle which pushed their genitals together. “I missed you.”

       “Oh did you?” Harry asked archly.

       “Well, maybe I missed bits of you more than others.”

       Harry laughed and pushed upwards, letting his mate feel his growing arousal. “Well, it just so happens I missed you too,” the green eyed wizard crooned.

       Voldemort half closed his eyes as he looked down at his mate. They had not made love but he had a contented smile on his lips as he bent down to share another kiss with Harry. Five hundred years ago he had wrenched the words of the prophecy out of that feeble woman’s mind. Five hundred years ago he had been told he should seek his equal, and five hundred years ago he had surrendered his heart to the young wizard beneath him. The Dark Lord drew a deep breath, his smile growing as he studied the beautiful man beneath him.

       It was worth it.

       The adjustments to his plans, the power he had given his mate, the realisation that he didn’t need to conquer the muggles so long as he ruled the magicals.

       It was all worth it and the Dark Lord revelled in the feel of contentment Harry gave him just by being. He knew what the sense of serenity that grew inside him each time he made love to Harry was now, it was his mate’s presence and influence upon him and without hesitation the Dark Lord dived into it, secure in the knowledge that his mate would support him.

       -Forever and always, my equal companion,- Voldemort whispered.

       Harry smiled, opening his mind to link with his dark lover’s as he wrapped his legs around his mate so that they truly could become one being. He murmured his agreement with his beloved, his green eyes shining.

       -Forever and always. Only yours.-

~x~x~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. I hope people enjoyed reading.   
> I would like to thank those who reviewed, because that gives me lots of desire to go on with it.  
> So, on this final farewell for this fic, please feel free to comment, no matter how much time has gone by.


End file.
